No One Saw the Pain
by magan bagan
Summary: When Bella is seventeen she is kidnapped and brutally attacked for weeks. She escapes and is saved by Edward Cullen. Six years later adjusting to normal life is a challenge. Edward enters her life again, shaking things up. All Human. Rated for brutality.
1. Prologue

I decided to have this story beta'd to clean up any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I'll be going through a couple chapters at a time and replacing the chapters. I'll probably add and author's note just to let everyone know as well.

So, thank you to _**stavanger1**_ for being a fabulous beta and taking care with my story. You rock.

I don't own Twilight all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Prologue

All that surrounded me was darkness. I was tied to a bed awaiting my tormentor. My body was shaking and all I wanted was for this to be over with. I was only seventeen. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to people my age.

The door creaked open and there in the frame stood James. He was my captor, my tormentor over the past several days or more. He sauntered over to me and climbed on top of me.

I trembled as he took my clothes off, one article of clothing at a time. His hot breath made my skin crawl and I felt sick as he lowered himself on to me. My body ached from the torture he had inflicted on me, breaking bones and beating me till I was covered in bruises.

He was inside me then, not for the first time. Tears spilled down my cheeks as he forced himself into me, biting me and pushing into me harder and harder. He untied my wrists and continued on with what he was doing. This went on for hours.

Usually when he'd finish he'd dress himself and stare at me for awhile before he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Not tonight. For the first time he fell asleep next to me. The door was unlocked and I was not bound.

Once I was sure he was snoring I got dressed as quickly and quietly as I could. Walking hurt because of my broken leg and fractured ribs, but I forced myself to keep moving. I made it out of the building I was in and took in my surroundings.

Relief flooded me when I recognized it.

Painfully I hobbled down the street looking for any signs of life.

Involuntary sobs escaped my mouth as I moved as quickly as I could. The realization hit me that if I couldn't find help soon nothing would stop James from finding me again.

And then, like a ray of light, a figure moved toward a car. I wasn't sure if I could trust this person, but I had no choice. "Help me," I managed to cry out. "Please!"

The figure ran up to me and I realized that it was a man. He hovered over me since I had collapsed on the ground, and was checking me over. "Can you tell me your name?" His voice was like velvet.

"Bella." Nothing else about the man registered to me, everything around me was blurry.

"Hi, Bella. My name is Edward." The velvety smoothness seemed to relax my nerves. He checked me over, finding the broken bones and sensitive areas. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Even though it physically hurt to, I took in a deep breath and let it out. "I've been held hostage… for I don't know how long. Please… he could find me."

Without hesitating he scooped me up carefully into his arms and carried me to his car. I slipped in and out of consciousness the entire way to the hospital. Picking up the velvety tones of his voice reminded me that I was safe from my tormentor.

"Yeah, she looks really bad Dad… Thank you so much." He tried to keep quiet. "I would work on her myself, but… yeah. I'm almost there."

I started slipping again. My last thought before I succumbed to the darkness was of the angel who had rescued me. I had to thank him once I was better.


	2. Everything is Crippling

Thank you to the fabulous _**stavanger1 **_for checking my grammar and punctuations errors. I try to check, but we all miss them.

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter One

Everything is Crippling

Every morning I wake up and follow the same routine. I take a shower, dress, brush my teeth, and take my anti-anxiety medication. Sometimes I would have breakfast, but either way I'd head off to work after that.

I work at a publishing company as a copy editor. For the most part my coworkers would leave me alone; if anyone needed anything from me they'd send me an email. When I first started working there everyone was really nice and tried to get me to participate in activities outside of the office, but I just couldn't.

I was born in Forks, Washington, but moved with my mom after my parents got divorced when I was a baby. After she got remarried I moved back, to live with my dad. I was fifteen years old.

When I was seventeen I was on my way home from work when my car broke down on the side of the road. This guy offered to give me a ride to the police station to find Charlie. But he didn't. Instead he abducted me and tortured me for weeks. I never really learned the reason why, but my abductor and tormentor was now, thankfully, in prison. On the last night of my abduction an opportunity presented itself and I was able to flee. Most of that time is blurry, but I do remember my angel. The man who saved me.

His name was Edward. That was all I really knew about him. I've been too afraid to mention anything about him or to try and find him.

My best friend, Mary Alice Brandon, is the only reason I've gotten through this difficult time. We met in high school, before any of this had happened. She lives in her own word that mostly consists of shopping and fashion, but she's one of the most loyal people I know. We are quite a pair when we're together.

I tried my best to hide how much pain I was actually in. Most mornings I didn't even want to get out of bed. Breathing normally was a chore, I had to force myself to smile most of the time, and I felt like I was in a constant state of waiting. For what, I'm not really sure, but I was continually anxious.

After six years of being in this state, I think everyone just assumed that's how I was.

Saturday afternoon I finished up some work on a last minute assignment and sent it in to my boss before I ordered some take out. I picked it up and went to Alice's place. We curled up on the couch in her living room and watched a movie. We ate in a companionable silence for most of the movie, only making noise when we laughed at our favorite parts.

"Okay my beautiful, yet fashion challenged friend, we need to go shopping today," Alice announced at the end of the movie. She's a short little thing with a big personality. She has short black spiky hair, beautiful pale skin, and a graceful body.

"Didn't we just do that?" I groaned.

"You need a dress for Jasper's cocktail party for the hospital on Monday." She winked at me. "It's going to be a small party, I promise. Please say you'll come with me?"

Jasper is Alice's fiancé. He's a psychiatrist and takes on the occasional case at the local hospital. I met Jasper a few years back, when I tried going to therapy again. He was really good to me and tried his best to help me, but I managed to get out of going to sessions with him and anyone else he referred me to. Later, I introduced him to Alice.

"Only because it's for Jasper," I insisted.

She squealed, hugging me close. "Awesome. You're the best."

I grumbled when she released me. Shopping with Alice wasn't necessarily torture, but it wasn't pretty either. She had to go into each store and she'd make me try on practically every piece of clothing there was. Sometimes she'd find an outfit or two that I'd really like, but not very often.

We'd always return home from our shopping trips weighed down with bags, and me completely exhausted.

Before we left I made her promise that I'd only end up with one dress and possibly some shoes, which she, thankfully, agreed to.

Alice had a pretty good idea of what she was looking for so we could skip over half of the stores already.

Thirty dresses, seven pairs of shoes, a strapless bra and new panties later, we were on our way back to her and Jasper's place. I had ended up with a black strapless knee length cocktail dress. The bodice was made of lace and hugged my curves while the skirt was made of tulle and flowed out. I actually really liked it.

I waited around to say hello to Jasper and then went to my apartment. The first thing I did, once I put my purchases on my bed, was make a bubble bath. I turned up the volume for the speakers on my lap top and turned on my favorite playlist before climbing in the tub.

My long brown hair was in a messy bun and I shut my eyes to try and block the day out.

One of my favorite songs came on and I let the music take me over.

After all of these years I had become a pretty good actress. I wasn't really sure why I felt the need to hide my hurting, but I didn't want to bring my friends and family down with me. As far as the rest of Seattle was concerned I just was antisocial. Which didn't bother me at all.

Most nights I woke up screaming from nightmares about the attack. I tried to muffle the screams in my pillow so I didn't disturb my neighbors, but it was pretty hard. No matter what I did I could still feel his breath on me when he hovered over me, panting into my neck, and I could still feel him inside of me as he forced himself on me. Even though I knew he was locked up it was like my body and mind wouldn't release me from the hold he had had over me.

Once the water grew cold I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my body and let the water out.

There were still a few scars from the beatings my body had endured. A slice on each hipbone, rope marks on my left wrist, and some burn marks on the middle of my back. I was ashamed of my body and never wanted anyone to see it. I hardly ever looked, if I could help it.

I quickly dried off and changed into some sweats before going to bed. Alice left me a voice mail that I listened to before climbing under my covers. She told me to sleep well and that she'd see me in the morning. Sleep never came easy. I stared at the ceiling for hours until I finally drifted off into a fitful night's sleep.

Sunday and Monday morning passed in pretty much the same fashion. I followed my routine and was glad when the end of the work day came around. Alice had requested that I come over to her house to get ready so she could do my makeup.

I drove home, got my new clothes and shoes, and drove over to her house. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Bella, come on in," Jasper greeted me. His short blonde hair was a little messy and his blue eyes, although bright from the button down shirt he was wearing, were slightly glazed from sleep. He was about 6' 3" which was pretty humorous in comparison to tiny little Alice, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. "Alice is upstairs."

"Thanks, Jazz." I went up the stairs to their bedroom and found Alice going through her stock of makeup. "You are not turning me into Bella Barbie," I complained.

Alice chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll go by very quickly." She did my hair first, allowing it to fall in think wavy curls down my back.

Twenty minutes later she was still working on my makeup. "I swear, if you make me look like a Russian prostitute Alice..."

"You won't look like a Russian prostitute, Bella, I promise," she smirked. "An American one, on the other hand, is probably more of our ball park figure."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That, I can live with. Please tell me you're finished." I bounced my legs impatiently. We joked with each other like that all of the time. That's how our relationship was.

She put the final touches on my lipstick before she stepped back. "Finished," she announced proudly.

We quickly put our dresses and shoes on, becoming aware of the time. Alice was wearing a form fitting red halter dress that went down to her feet. The slit came up about mid thigh and she was wearing matching red stilettos.

I glanced in the mirror once before we left and was surprised by my reflection. Alice was a miracle worker that little pixie. We grabbed our purses and met Jasper by the stairs.

Jasper drove us to the hall that the party was being held at. Alice's uncle, Carlisle, is the chief in charge of surgery and he was there with his wife, Esme.

"Kids, you look wonderful." Carlisle greeted each of us. "I see my niece had her way with you again dear." He smiled apologetically at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, long past my annoyance. "I'll get her back eventually. It won't be nearly as painful, but it'll get the job done."

He chuckled, "Don't be too cruel."

"Of course not." I hugged Esme.

"You both look lovely tonight," she nodded to Alice and me.

We grinned, "Thank you."

"Please excuse me." I made my way across the room to the bar. I asked the bartender for a martini. "I have a feeling you and I will be very close tonight my friend." I smiled at him as I put a tip in the jar and picked up my drink.

For the most part everyone seemed happy. All across the room people were mingling, laughing with each other and sipping on whatever drink they had. Most of the guests were older, mainly corporate types just there to gain donations for some cause.

I finished my drink and got another one before I went in search of Alice again. She was standing with Jasper, grinning up at him as he spoke animatedly with a group of men. I went over to her and tugged on her hand, leading her away from the small group.

"He's so good with people; it's amazing how he just draws them in," she said almost dreamily.

I nodded in agreement. "Jazz is definitely one of kind."

Alice stepped out of her reverie for a moment and glanced around the room. "So, have you found anyone worthy enough to pursue?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I thought you and I were here together. Are you saying you want to break up with me?" I mocked, sipping my martini.

"You know I love my double dipping. I get the best of both worlds between you and Jasper." She went along with me, gaining some astonished stares from people around us. "I just figured maybe you were ready to find a potential relationship."

I loved the fact that she worried about me and wanted me to find what she had with Jasper, but I just wasn't stable enough for that yet. "And give up what we have? Never." I winked at her.

She chuckled, glancing around the room some more. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. My cousin is going to be here tonight. I want you to meet him." She was already bouncing from the excitement of her statement.

"Whoa, hold on there, Tinker Bell." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you forgetting that I've already met Emmett and his wife Rosalie? I was at their wedding last year. We were friends with Rosalie before she met the big buffoon."

"Not Em." She rolled her eyes good naturedly at me. "My other cousin. He's a surgeon here just like Uncle Carlisle. Trust me, you are going to love him."

My heart stopped for a second. I should have known that she was trying to fix me up. With her mole of a cousin that I've never even met.

Alice moved to Forks, when she started high school, to live with her aunt and uncle just after her parents passed away. Both of her cousins were in college, but the younger one was hardly ever home. I knew that he and Alice had been close a long time ago, but she hardly ever talked about him now.

"I knew you were trying to pimp me out," I groaned.

"Relax. I just wanted my very best friend in the world to meet my favorite cousin in the world." She grinned, a devious look underneath that pleasant façade.

Finishing my drink, I rolled my eyes. "I need another drink before the mating ritual can begin. Give me a minute." I nodded and went over to the bar.

"Thank you." I smiled at the bartender when he placed my drink down.

I was about to take a sip when I heard a very familiar velvety voice. My entire body froze. It couldn't be... could it?

The man who had saved me all those years ago was somewhere in this room.

I followed the voice, pausing when I saw who it belonged to.

It was a man in his late twenties. His hair was bronze and unruly, but it didn't look bad on him. He was tall and appeared to be very lean, but muscular. His skin was pale and he wore a dark jacket that showed off his features perfectly.

My breathing hitched for a second and I had to force myself to remember how to breathe. No more than twenty feet away stood not only the most beautiful man I had ever seen, but possibly the man who had helped rescue me from my tormentor.

Alice was still in her same spot and I motioned for her to come to me. I needed her guidance now more than ever.

She started moving toward me, but paused midway. She turned her head to the side, noticing the mystery man and squealed as she ran toward him.

He scooped her up in his arms, appearing to be just as thrilled to see her.

Was he the long lost cousin she had mentioned to me earlier? This was turning into one majorly bizarre night and I wasn't sure how much more of this I would be able to handle.

I finished my drink quickly and watched as Alice took the man's hand in hers and lead him through the crowd to her intended destination.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Edward Cullen." She was positively beaming. "Edward, this is my best friend Isabella Swan, Bella."

Frozen, I watched as he reached out his hand to me. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

That voice! It was him, the man who had gotten me to the hospital and soothed me from my possible panic attack.

"You as well." I touched my hand to his and felt an immediate spark. I couldn't stop the blush that spread at the intensity of the moment.

He stared at me for a second, seeming to take me in, and recognition appeared in his eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere? Bella...?"

Even though I knew Alice would bombard me with the Spanish Inquisition later, I decided to press my luck with him now. I had to thank him. "We met six years ago."

His jaw dropped. "It _is_ you. I've wanted to find you… to see how everything turned out."

Edward had been looking for me as well? I bit my lip, noticing Alice's confused glare. Here come the questions.


	3. Breathing Again For the First Time

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Two

Breathing again For the First Time

Alice stared at me, her eyes wide with shock. "You two have met before? How is that possible? What do you mean six years ago?" Her voice was screeching.

"Whoa slow down Ali, please." I held my hand up. "I promise to explain everything to you later. I can't talk about it right now." I begged her with my eyes to just let it drop.

She took my hint. "I'll let the two of you talk. It's so good to see you again, Edward." She hugged him again, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Once she was gone we stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. I racked my brain, desperately trying to remember what I wanted to say to him. Finally, I cleared my throat. "I never got a chance to thank you for what you did that night. You saved my life."

Edward had his hands in his pockets. "I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done. But, I am glad to see that you are alright. I was worried that your injuries were too severe that you wouldn't last the night," he admitted.

"Well, thank you all the same. I don't want to think about what might have happened if you hadn't of been there." A shudder ran through my body as I considered the fact that I could have easily ended up back with James. "I just… thank you."

A sad smile spread across his lips, showing a slight hint of it being crooked. "You are most definitely welcome."

Before I could stop myself, I pulled him into a hug. All the emotions I had felt that night came flooding back to me. My body shook and held on to him tightly.

Thankfully Edward did not push me away. He allowed me to stay in his arms, gently running his fingers through my hair in a soothing motion. He smelled absolutely amazing, and I found it rather difficult to think as I continued to inhale. For the first time I was able to breathe normally, the usual ache in my lungs was gone. I felt whole.

When I finally pulled away a few minutes later I felt sad at the loss of contact and embarrassed at my boldness. "I'm sorry. I …uh… I better go." I searched the crowd for Alice.

"What's wrong?" She noticed the distress on my face

"Nothing," I forced a smile on my face. "I'm just not feeling very well. I think I'll take a cab home. Can you apologize to your parents and Jasper for me?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll call you tomorrow."

I pressed my cheek to hers. "Bye."

Before Edward could catch up to me I left the party and was able to flag down a cab outside.

What was that sudden burst of boldness? I barely even show my true feelings to Alice and she knows me better than anybody. Edward must think that I have completely lost it. Especially considering the fact that he was surprised I was alive.

Great! I finally got my chance to see him again and I almost lost it. What was wrong with me?

Once I got to my apartment I made sure to put on all of the locks and turned off all of the lights. I slipped out of the dress and put on a comfortable t shirt to sleep in. I brushed my teeth and then climbed into my bed.

I closed my eyes and imagined Edward's arms around me again. I felt so safe and warm in his embrace. Being that close to him I found that it didn't hurt to breathe. I actually felt whole. With that memory still playing around in my thoughts, I drifted off into sleep.

My cell phone rang, waking me up the next morning. My body was drenched in sweat from my nightmares. I still had an hour before I had to be up and the only person who would call me that early was Alice. I groaned to myself, not even checking the caller I.D. and answered the call. "Alice, I am going to kill you. One more hour, that's all."

"I'm sorry." Edward's velvety voice filled the speaker. "Should I call you back?"

"No, no. I didn't realize it was you." I paused. I didn't give him my number last night. "How did you get my number?"

He chuckled, his laughter sounding like music. "Alice gave it to me. I wanted to apologize if I upset you last night. You ran out of there so quickly I didn't get a chance to-"

"Edward, it wasn't you," I interrupted him. "I'm just not used to behaving that way. I am sorry for being so presumptuous."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. Trust me." He was quiet for a few seconds and then cleared his throat. "Please feel free to say no, but I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me tomorrow? There were so many things left unsaid last night and I would really like to see you again."

I was floored to say the least. This man, this male model of a man actually wanted to talk to me again. "Really?"

"Yes. You don't have to if you don't want to." He was worried that I didn't want to see him.

"I, uh, I want to. I'd love to have dinner with you," I said before I could stop myself.

The smile in his voice was evident. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30." He ended the call.

A small smile spread across my face, until I realized what I had just done. I had agreed to go out on a date with Edward Cullen.

My first date.

I wonder if that's what Edward viewed it as. Probably not.

Lying in bed for a little bit longer and mentally deciding that there was no way that Edward could possibly be interested in plain old me, I eventually climbed out of bed and began my morning routine. Being able to control my mornings like this is one of things that has kept me from breaking down completely.

Once I finished taking my last pill my cell phone rang. This time it was Alice. "Good morning," I answered.

"How are you feeling today?" She always sounds so perky and wide awake.

"Better, I think I just had too much to drink last night." I found my bag and picked my car keys up from the ring by the door. "Are we meeting for lunch?" I left my apartment, locking the door, and went down to my car.

"Yes. And be prepared to spill your guts." She would not let me keep silent on this. "I'll get the table for us." She talked for a few more minutes and ended the call so she could head to work.

Whatever my dinner with Edward was I would need her help. I knew she would go completely overboard and I'd regret asking her to help me, but I had no experience with any of this.

Entering completely unnoticed, I went straight to my office and opened my e-mail. I had about ten articles I had to work on, so I started on them.

By the time I met Alice at our usual lunch spot, a small restaurant near both of our offices; I reached the conclusion that Edward was just being nice when he asked me out to dinner tomorrow.

We placed our food orders and I took a sip of my water before I started in on her. "So, I got a call this morning from a really annoying morning fairy. I wonder how he got my number." I feigned cluelessness,

Alice seemed pleased with herself. "You owe me an explanation before anything else," she warned me.

"Oh… right." I bit my lip nervously. "When I got away from James I was in pretty bad shape. Edward happened to be heading to his car and I screamed out for help. I never saw his face, I was pretty delirious, and all I could remember about him was his voice. You know the rest," I said quickly. "Last night was the first time I heard it in six years."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" She looked hurt. "Better yet, why didn't Uncle Carlisle when I got to the hospital?"

"You'll have to ask him that question. I, on the other hand, wasn't even sure if it had really happened. I didn't want anybody to think I was crazy." I narrowed my eyes. "Don't try and make me feel guilty, Ali. You gave him my number? I thought I told you not to pimp me out."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Obviously you guys have some things to talk about, Bella. I know you've put all of that behind you, but maybe it will be good for you to get some closure."

"Promise me you won't go completely overboard when I tell you this." I winced.

"What? Tell me now." Her eyes perked up and I could practically feel the excitement dripping off of her.

I shook my head. "Promise."

She growled at me. "Fine. I promise."

"During my irritatingly early conversation with Edward this morning, he asked me to dinner tomorrow." I hated admitting that I needed her help getting dressed, but she was my friend and was expected to do things like this. "It's not a date or anything, but I do want to look at least halfway decent. Can you help me get ready?"

"Really?" She lifted her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. "Are you feeling alright? You do realize you just gave me permission to dress you up?"

"If you're going to mock then forget about it." I pushed her hand away. "I'll just stick to my usual t shirt and jeans." I knew that would catch her attention.

"No, absolutely not. I want to help you." She clapped her hands together excitedly, practically beaming. "This is going to be so much fun. I'll call Rosalie and have her come help us."

Feeling relieved that this part was over; I let out a deep breath. "Please remember not to go overboard." I sat back a little as our waiter put my food in front of me. "That means no thongs, push up bras, or anything that is considered 'the lady in red' worthy," I warned her.

Alice waved me off. "I promise. You will look incredible when we're through with you."

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Special thanks to my fabulous beta **stavanger1** for correcting my grammar and punctuation.


	4. Even Actresses Fail Sometimes

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Three

Even Actresses Fail Sometimes

Rosalie and Alice were at my apartment by five thirty the following night to help me get ready. They insisted that I shower first, so I went into the bathroom and showered quickly.

When I got out I stared at my reflection for a long time. I had basically always been average looking with long brown hair, dull brown eyes, and pale skin. The only part of me I had ever really liked was my lips, even though my lower lip was slightly fuller than my upper one.

Before I could make myself anymore upset I walked out of the bathroom and paused when I saw the clothes they had put out for me on my bed. A deep blue tube top dress that would reach just above my thighs, a pair of dark wash formfitting jeans, and wedge shoes that would kill me before I even made it out the house. Not to mention the lingerie they had picked out.

"Okay I know I told you-" I held up the lingerie.

Alice cut me off instantly, pulling the clothing from my hands. "You said no push up bras or thongs. These are neither." She turned to the gorgeous blonde next to her. "Help me out here, Rose."

"Trust us a little here, Bella. You asked for our help and here we are." Her beautiful blonde hair swayed as she gave me the blue and black corset and matching lace boy shorts they had picked out. "You are going to look gorgeous." She nodded reassuringly.

I groaned, slipping the panties on underneath the towel and then took it off. I pulled the corset on over my head and waited as Alice tightened it for me. Once she was done I finished getting dress, saving the shoes for last. I had to admit that the shirt was really cute and covered all of my scars.

"Sit here," Alice instructed, pulling her makeup out. While she worked on my makeup Rosalie styled my hair. Bella Barbie.

Half an hour later they finally finished. Rosalie had pinned half of my hair up, leaving the rest down in soft waves. Alice had made my eye makeup look slightly smoky and had thankfully put some clear lip gloss on my lips. They helped me into the wedges and then stood back to admire their work.

"Promise to call as soon as you get home. I want to hear everything." Alice grinned as she opened my front door.

"Me, too," Rosalie said in agreement.

I decided to mess with them a little bit. "Well that will depend on if I even make it home tonight. Things might go really well and I won't be able to call you guys until the morning. I may be otherwise engaged." I smiled sincerely.

Both of their jaws dropped at my statement. "Ew! That's my cousin, Bella," they both shrieked at the same time.

"That was an information overload." Rosalie covered her ears.

I giggled to myself. "That was just payback for all the things you've both felt compelled to share with me that I didn't want to hear. I could have been a whole lot cruder." I waved to them. "Bye."

Glaring at me they shut my front door.

I put my cell phone in the purse that Rosalie had picked out and was slipping on my favorite cuffed watch when there was a knock at my door. Letting out a deep breath to calm my nerves, I made my way to the door and put my hand on the knob. I slowly turned it and opened the door.

Standing there in all of his glory was Edward Cullen. He was wearing a white button down shirt and some dark jeans. His bronze hair was in perfect disarray and his emerald green eyes were bright. "Uh… wow, that shade of blue looks wonderful on you." He smiled as I blushed. "So, are you ready?" He cleared his throat.

Nodding, I stepped out and shut the door before locking it. "Um, so where did you want to go?" I blushed as I turned back to him.

"Well, I figured that I'd make us dinner. That way we don't have to worry about finding a restaurant or people listening in on our conversation." He went to put his hand on the small of my back as we walked and then decided against it. "How does that sound?"

"Great," I assured him. I pressed the button for the elevator when we got to it and stepped in, grateful to have something solid to lean on.

This was going to be a long night.

Once in the parking garage he lead me to the right and opened the passenger door to a silver Volvo.

Carefully I stepped in and buckled my seatbelt as he slid into the driver's side.

Part of me was thanking my lucky stars I had been partially unconscious the last time I was in his car because if I hadn't been I probably would have had a heart attack. He drove like a maniac, speeding down the street like a racer would do. Once he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building he came around to my side and opened it for me.

My legs were shaking and when I stood up I felt my knees give out.

Edward's firm hands reached out and steadied me, holding me close to him in case I lost my balance again. "Hey, are you alright?" His voice was laced with worry.

I blushed furiously. "Yeah, I'm fine." I glared at his car in mock anger. "Next time, I'm driving. That way I can be sure to make it to our destination alive."

Chuckling, Edward released me. "Come with me." Once again we took the elevator up to his place, pressing the very top button and turned a key to access it. We were on our way up to the penthouse.

Oh yeah, there was no way this incredible man could ever be interested in a basket case like me. This was definitely just his way of being nice.

His apartment was incredible. My jaw dropped the moment the elevator doors opened. For a guy he had incredible taste in decorating. Each piece of furniture seemed to be carefully picked out and all went together. From the leather couches to the beautiful picture frames, everything just seemed perfect.

"Wow, you have an incredible home," I finally managed to get out.

"Thanks." He was already in the kitchen. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

I nodded, placing my purse on his coffee table. Carefully, I moved across the room and went into the kitchen. I don't know how, but I jumped up on the counter and smiled to myself as he handed me a glass of red wine.

"What," he asked me, a grin on his face as well.

"I was just proud that I was able to jump up here without breaking anything, myself and the furniture included." I took a sip, this was really good.

"That is a good thing," Edward nodded, amused. "I'd hate to have to rush you to the hospital again."

James.

Ugh! Could I ever escape him? Just for a few hours?

"Bella, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Edward pulled some items from the fridge and began working on dinner.

"I can help you…" I began.

"Absolutely not. You are my guest and tonight you won't lift a finger," Edward scolded gently. "Please, continue."

Complying, I took another sip of my wine before speaking. "There's really not much to tell. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I lived with my mom Renee in Phoenix, Arizona until I was fifteen. She got remarried and I decided to come live with my dad so they could have some alone time."

"That was nice of you." Edward looked back at me for a second.

"I met Alice when I started at Forks High and we've been best friends ever since. I was kidnapped when I was seventeen as you know and…" I filled the silence with a sip from my wine, "now I've put that all behind me. I just want to live as normal a life as I can."

He seemed to be considering my words. "That's understandable."

"Well enough about me, tell me more about the elusive Dr. Cullen." I put my glass down. "Alice used to talk about you all the time."

"She's a crazy little pixie," he chuckled. "I'm originally from Chicago. My parents are Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle moved us to Forks about fifteen years ago. Other than my medical studies I've spent my entire life playing classical piano. It helps me think when everything else gets to be too much." His velvety smooth voice was like heaven.

I watched as he chopped and diced the vegetables for our meal. "Do you spend your nights fighting crime with a cape and everything? Or was that night a onetime thing?" I tried to keep the conversation light.

"Finding you was definitely a onetime thing." His cheeks had a slight blush. "I was so worried about you after I got you to the ER. I couldn't sleep for a month."

"Don't worry about me Edward Cullen. I'm fine," I assured him.

"Now that I've found you," he turned me for a second, "I'm not letting you slip away from me again."

My cheeks turned crimson at his words.

He grinned for a second and turned back to his food. "Just give me a few minutes and then I'll put this in the oven." He went back to work on the food and I climbed down from the counter gingerly.

I made my way to the living room and sat on one of the large couches. It surprised me how comfortable I felt around Edward. For months afterward I could barely stand to even be around my dad. But right now, I actually felt safe with Edward.

Fifteen minutes later Edward came and sat next to me on the couch, a glass of wine with him as well. "Alright Miss Swan. As I said on the phone yesterday, we left a lot of things unsaid."

"Such as?" I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

He seemed oblivious to me being uncomfortable. "Our meeting six years ago. The events that lead up to it."

"Look, Edward, I don't like to talk about that time. It happened and I'm over it." I turned my gaze from him. "Why bring it up anymore."

"It's not healthy to keep these kinds of feelings bottled up, Bella," he argued.

"What makes you think I've bottled them up? You weren't around for the aftermath." I felt the waterworks about to start and fought them back with every ounce of strength I had within me. "You don't know what I went through, or how I dealt with it."

Edward moved a little closer to me, nodding his head in agreement. "That's why I want you to tell me. I want to understand."

"There's nothing left to understand. I've let it go." I reached for my purse and rose from my seat.

"Wait," Edward stopped me. "I'm sorry. You are right. I shouldn't have brought it up and I apologize for my rudeness." His lips almost seemed to form into a pout as he put his hand over mine. "Please, don't go."

Reluctantly, I nodded.

He relaxed.

Dinner was incredible. Edward had made some spicy enchiladas that were probably the best I've ever had. After our little tiff we had some pretty pleasant conversation and the feeling of ease and comfort around him came back.

After coffee and dessert he brought me back to my place. I held on for dear life as he took some of the turns going at least a hundred miles an hour. Never again would I ride in a vehicle with him unless he agreed to slow down.

Just like the gentleman he was, Edward again opened the passenger door for me and then walked me to my apartment.

I bit my lip nervously, unsure of what to do or how to proceed with the conversation.

"Can I call you tomorrow, Bella?" Edward asked, his emerald eyes never leaving mine.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He grinned and leaned forward, gently pressing is lips to my cheeks. "You didn't fool me one bit tonight, Isabella Swan." His voice was low and he stepped back.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to feign innocence.

"Bella, you may be able to fool everyone else around you, but I don't buy it." Edward had a somewhat cocky grin on his face. "I know you're hurting inside, drowning even. I see it in your eyes and your smile. I feel it in your touch."

Who the hell was this guy? How did he do that?

"The question is; are you going to trust someone enough to let them help you? To heal you?" His voice was low, husky.

I was at a complete loss for words.

"Let me be that guy for you Bella. Trust me and I promise not to hurt you." He kept his gaze on me a few seconds longer and then turned to leave. "Goodnight, Bella," he called over his shoulder.

I stood in front of my door completely speechless.

No one had ever been able to see through my façade before. And if they had they'd never actually commented on it. Edward knew just by watching me how much pain I was in and that scared me.

I had to decide, was he worth trusting?

* * *

Special thanks to my fabulous beta **stavanger1** for correcting my grammar and punctuation.


	5. Beauty beyond the Scars

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Four

Beauty beyond the Scars

My normally somewhat restless sleep was all but impossible when I got into bed. With Edward's words rolling around in my head and the way his eyes seemed to see directly into me, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

When I finally had enough of just staring at my ceiling I climbed out of my bed and decided to take a hot bath. My clock said that it was five-thirty in the morning.

Absentmindedly I ran the water in the tub, making sure it was the right temperature. I pulled my hair back into a high bun and got in after the tub had filled up, laying down. The heat instantly relaxed my muscles. I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing my body to just be soothed.

When the water began turning cold I got out and emptied the water out. I wrapped myself up in a towel and went back out to my room. The clock on my nightstand read six forty-five. I didn't know what to do now.

I paced along my room in only my underwear.

The routine that I followed everyday was strategically set and now my time was all off. Stupid Edward Cullen and those gorgeous emerald eyes.

Really irritated I picked up my cell phone and called Alice. "You know, I find your cousin to be incredibly annoying," I fussed as soon as she picked up.

She laughed, obviously wide awake. "What has my slightly misguided cousin done this time?"

"He just… ugh… he knows how to push my buttons," I grumbled.

"Don't say anymore. Rose and I want to hear all about it at lunch." She was practically squealing.

I groaned inwardly. Only Alice could overlook the fact that I called her at the crack of dawn when I'm normally dead to the world, but that's why I loved her. "I'm paying for my lunch today, Ali. I hate it when you guys spend money on me as it is."

"Fine, whatever. See you later," she flittered, ending the call.

Eventually I got myself dressed and continued on with my routine, but something felt off. My entire balance was thrown off and I didn't know how to fix it.

Stupid Edward Cullen.

He had to go and say all those things last night, completely catching me off guard and now everything is shot to hell. Why did I have to find him in the first place? We were both better off being none the wiser of each other. At least that's what I kept telling myself as I left for work.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess as I sat in my office. I got all of my work done and sat at my desk, staring at my computer screen. Focusing was impossible. When I'd finally had enough I picked up my jacket and purse and went to find my boss.

"Bella, this is unexpected. What can I do for you?" Mr. Bryant looked up at me.

I tried to keep relaxed. "I've got all my work finished. Since I haven't really taken any vacation time, I've decided to take the rest of today and tomorrow off. Is that okay with you, sir?"

"Of course. You deserve a break every now and then." He nodded. "Have a good weekend." He smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Bryant." I shut the door to his office and headed out. I drove to the restaurant I was meeting Alice at, not surprised to find her and Rosalie already waiting for me.

I barely even got to sit down and place my order before they started bombarding me with questions.

"How did last night go? Are you going to see him again?" Rosalie asked.

"Was the outfit a hit? What exactly is it that he does to irritate you already?" Alice would have asked more, but I interrupted her.

"Slow down." I held my hand up. "After the two of you left Edward picked me up. He brought me back to his place and made me dinner. We drank wine and told our stories."

They both winced. "Did he ask about the attack?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "And I didn't talk about it. It's over and done with." The only person I had really ever talked about it with was Alice. Once we talked the idea of bringing up the details or really ever talking about it never really came up. It was an unspoken agreement between us.

"Is that what he did to get you upset?" Rosalie seemed to be trying to hide a chuckle.

Again I nodded. "Yes. I was so glad that I was able to properly thank him for helping me all those years ago and then he had to bring it up again." I bit my lip.

She gently rubbed my hand. "I'm sure he was just trying to understand you better. It's sort of weird to think that you two have that in common."

Alice lowered her voice. "Bella, maybe he's the one person that you can actually relate to. I mean you have Rose and me and that will never change, but Edward was there for you in a way that we weren't. I saw the look on your face when you found him Sunday." A small smile was on her lips.

The thought of opening myself up enough to let someone know that I needed them was beyond terrifying, even if it was Edward Cullen. I didn't want anyone to know how I really felt inside. They were all so happy, I enjoyed that.

"How did the outfit at least go over?" She leaned back a little as our waiter brought our food to the table.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure what to say. "He said that shade of blue looked wonderful on me and his voice was sort of husky when he spoke. He had to clear his throat afterward."

Alice practically shrieked. "Oh, that's good. So are you going to see him again?"

"Maybe, but he's not really interested in me that way anyways." I gave her a look to drop it. "Oh, I'm taking some time off of work so why don't you two and the guys come over to my place. We haven't all spent time together in a long time." I wanted to keep the conversation off of me and Edward.

"That sounds perfect. I know Emmett will be up for it." Rosalie rolled her eyes good naturedly. "He loves your cooking."

"Count us in, too." Alice agreed.

I made a mental list of what I would need for the dinner and suddenly felt calm with a proper plan in place.

We spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing with each other. I hated bringing them down so whenever we got together I did everything I could to be happy for them. I couldn't have asked for two better friends and the least I could do was be happy for them.

They both agreed to come to my place Friday night at about six-thirty before we left.

On my way home I suddenly got the urge to get a few things off my chest. I made a somewhat dangerous turn and headed for the hospital. I pulled into the parking lot and went inside, shaking.

"Bella, dear, what are you doing here?" Dr. Cullen came from the ER. "You aren't injured are you?" Carlisle's had to patch me up quite a few times since I met him eight years ago. He lives in Forks, but comes in to Seattle once a week to help out in the ER.

I blushed, that was an unfair accusation. "No. I'm actually looking for your son, Edward? I sort of need to talk to him."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Of course, Edward's on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "Tell Esme hello for me." I went in search of the elevator and when I found it I took it up to the fourth floor.

I was just about to ask where I could find Edward when I spotted him in his office.

Why did he have to look so incredible? It would be so much easier telling him off if he hadn't been so amazing to me already. But I couldn't let what he said last night go unaddressed anymore.

Letting out a deep breath I made my way down the hall, tripping once, to his office. I knocked on the open door to show that someone was there. "Hi, Edward," I said in almost a whisper.

Edward looked up and that knee weakening crooked smile spread across his lips and he stood up. "I didn't expect to see you today. Come in." He gestured for me to take a seat.

"Can we talk, privately?" Even my hands were shaking as I made myself sit.

He shut his office door and sat down next to me. "Is something wrong?"

I tried to figure out what I wanted to say, but being near him made it difficult. "I have spent the last six years with a pretty monotonous daily lifestyle. It may have appeared boring to others, but it was safe and familiar." I kept my eyes on my hands. "You show up again and suddenly that's all gone to hell. I don't know how to handle this."

He leaned toward me a bit, lifting my chin so that our eyes met. "It's normal to try and control everyday things after the trauma you suffered." His emerald eyes held mine captive.

"Edward, you don't understand. I don't know how to be around people." I hid my face through the blanket of my hair, avoiding his gaze. "I'm terrified all the time, but no one knows. I'm sarcastic and keep people at a distance."

"What happened when that guy took you, Bella? Please tell me why you're so afraid," he begged in earnest.

Harmless enough question, but I could not make myself answer it. I shook my head as I felt tears threaten to fall.

"You can trust me, Bella. I will be here if you need somebody." Why did he have to be so perfect?

I bit my lip nervously. "Why did you have to say all of those things yesterday? I just, Edward… I am immensely screwed up. I can't handle such a drastic change like this right now, if ever." I showed him the scars on my left wrist, from the ropes.

"Look at me, Bella." Edward gently lifted my chin to meet his gaze using his index finger. "You've spent so much time putting everyone else's needs above your own. No one who's been through what you have could put on such a wonderful display of normalcy for their friends if they didn't care more about their friends than themselves." His voice was stern but still melodic and velvety. "Stop worrying about others for once and focus on you."

I allowed the tears to flow at his words.

"Bella, you are such a beautiful woman and stronger than I think you realize." He wiped away my tears with his thumb, his eyes never leaving mine. "Let me in, Bella, and I promise I will protect you with everything I have. I want to be there for you." He sounded a bit huskier as he became a little more urgent.

"I'm not sure if I can, Edward. I'm so scared," I hiccupped between sobs.

He continued to hold my face in his hands, touching me so delicately as if I would break. "I swear that I would never hurt you. Please?"

"Slow?" I finally managed to get out.

Edward smiled, amused. "Bella, we can take this as slow as you want," he promised.

For the first time around him, a small smile spread across my lips. "Thank you."

Getting to his feet, Edward pulled me to him trying to gauge my reaction before he hugged me close. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around my waist, the other wove lightly through my hair and cupped the back of my head gently.

I blushed and snuggled my face into his chest a little more, thankful he couldn't see my face right now. The rest of the world seemed to melt away as I inhaled his scent, the most amazing smell teasing my senses.

We were broke out of our reverie by a knock on the door. "Dr. Cullen," the door opened slightly, "your two-thirty is here for their follow up."

"Thank you, Jessica," Edward nodded.

I stepped back from him reluctantly, already missing the contact between us. "I better let you get back to work."

He nodded, glancing at the door in annoyance. "I'll call you when I get off. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." I wondered if I should tell him about tomorrow. What could it hurt? "Umm… tomorrow night I invited Alice and Rosalie over, along with the guys, for dinner. If you're not busy would you like to come?" My face must have been the color of a cherry tomato.

"That sounds great. We can talk about it tonight." He lifted his hand to my cheek and lightly ran his index and middle fingers along my jaw.

I hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if I was ready to do what I really wanted to. Before I could stop myself, I rose up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, Edward," I whispered.

"Bye," he chuckled.

I left his office and took the elevator down to the first floor. Carlisle waved to me as I walked out. For the first time in a very long while things felt like they were going to be alright.

My phone rang once I reached my car and I blushed when I saw that it was Edward. "I thought you were meeting with a patient."

"Be safe." His musical laughter filled the air. "I'll call you later." He ended the call.

I had to stop at the grocery store before heading home. So I buckled and locked myself in my car, heading to the nearest store. I had been on an emotional roller coaster for almost a week, it felt good to be so light. Nothing could top this.

* * *

Thanks to **stavanger1** for taking the time to go through this and correct my mistakes. I appreciate it so much.


	6. Nightmares are bad for the Soul

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Five

Nightmares are bad for the Soul

That night Edward called me just like he said he would and we talked for about half an hour. I went to sleep after our conversation ended and reveled in the fact that I didn't have to wake up early. I went through my morning routine and left to pick up some last minute items for tonight.

When I got back home I got to work. I set up the table and cleaned up as much as I could, picking up any random pile of clothes I may have left. I picked out clothes for tonight and went about cleaning and scrubbing.

I don't know what made me turn all Martha Stewart, but I wanted to do something nice for my friends. Rose and Alice always made sure that whenever we did anything at their houses everything was perfect; from the lighting to what they'd be wearing, it was all planned out to the last detail.

For once, I guess, I wanted to show them how much they meant to me, even if I couldn't truly express it.

Once everything was spotless I checked the time and nearly screamed. They would be arriving in less than an hour. So, I got started on dinner. I was making Chicken Parmesan. Getting the ingredients together took almost no time and I quickly put it in the oven. That left me with just enough time to shower and change.

Just as I stepped out of the bedroom there was a knock at the door. I glanced in the peephole and saw Edward.

"Hi."

"Good evening." He handed me a bouquet of roses.

I sniffed them. "Thank you, Edward, they're beautiful. Please come in." I stepped back.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered to me as he took his jacket off. Edward was wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of faded jeans. His hair was in perfect disarray, he looked beautiful.

Trying to hide my red cheeks I turned to close the front door. I found a vase in the kitchen and filled it with water.

As I placed the roses in the vase the doorbell rang. "Can you get that for me?" I asked Edward before I placed the flowers in the middle of the dinner table.

"Eddie, little bro, I didn't know you were coming." Emmett's booming voice filled my apartment. He was huge, at least the size of a body builder, with curly brown hair. He was basically harmless, to his family.

"Huh, I can't imagine why," he practically growled. "Jasper, "he shook his hand, "girls. You both look lovely."

Jasper has beautiful blonde hair just like his sister, Rosalie, and piercing blue eyes. He's about as tall as Emmett, which is a pretty big contrast compared to his little pixie of a fiancé.

Rosalie gave me a pointed look as he kissed her cheek. "It's nice to see you, too."

Before I knew what was happening, Emmett scooped me up into a bone crushing hug. "Little Swan, look at you." He lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"Can't… breathe… Em," I coughed.

"Sorry," his booming laugh sounded as he released me.

"Dinner should be ready in about five minutes. Would anybody like some wine?" I asked, trying to fill the silence. Everyone nodded.

Alice grinned. "We'll go help her. Make yourselves at home boys." She took my hand and led me to the kitchen, Rosalie in tow. "What is my badly groomed cousin doing answering your door, Bella?"

Rose glared at her and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You know I meant his hair. It looks like a birds nest for crying out loud. I mean what's so difficult about running a brush through it…" She's very easily distracted.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Focus, Ali." I waited for her to nod and removed my hand from her mouth. "I invited Edward, okay. There's nothing going on, he's just… I don't know. Please don't make a big deal about this." I picked up the freshly opened bottle of Merlot that Rosalie had done for me.

They both nodded, agreeing to my plea.

"Besides, I'm sure one of you has done something slutty that's completely negated my shining moment." I stared directly at Alice before I got some wine glasses from the cabinet.

"Hey, I resent that. I haven't done anything slutty in at least twenty four hours." She giggled. "Unlike another couple I could mention…" she trailed off.

Rosalie shoved her shoulder. "Hey, what Emmett and I do in our home is our business." She avoided our eyes.

We stared at her incredulously, pouring wine into each of the glasses. There were many times she felt the need to go into explicit details about Emmett. I left the room in embarrassment half the time.

"Yeah, even I knew that sounded wrong." She took a couple of glasses from me and took them to the living room.

"Can I just say one thing? I promise to not go into it anymore until you're ready." Alice kept her voice low, beaming.

Letting out a sigh I signaled her to continue.

"Even if you aren't exactly sure what is going on between the two of you, your face says it all." She grinned, pure happiness radiating from her. "I haven't seen this look on you in years. There's color in your cheeks, a slight sparkle in your eyes, and a hint of happiness about you. I'm glad." She kissed my cheek and went to the living room with two more glasses of wine.

I bit my lower lip to hide the small grin trying to come out. After my talk with Edward yesterday, I felt freer. Almost as though a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders having opened up to him, if only slightly.

The timer on the oven went off so I got two oven mitts and got dinner out, placing it on the table. I went to the kitchen to retrieve the salad when I saw Edward. "Dinner looks incredible. I am impressed," he commented.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Wait until I get an urge to bake some fancy dessert." I got a couple of salad tongs. "You won't know what to do with yourself."

"Love birds, quit squawking in the kitchen and get out here so we can eat," Emmett boomed.

Edward shifted awkwardly, chuckling. "Sorry about him." He seemed genuinely embarrassed by it.

I waved that off; that was nothing. "Please. I was a bride's maid at their wedding. This I can handle."

He looked at me in wonder. "You never say what I think you're going to. Just when I think I can read you." He laughed lightly.

I handed a glass to him. "I'll be right out."

Once I got out there, I put the bowl on the table. I was a little shocked when Edward pulled my chair out for me and waited until I was seated before he took his place next to me. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

"You are more than welcome." He winked.

Dinner was nice and everyone really liked the Chicken Parmesan. Emmett was his usual loud self, but he was a wonderful addition. Jasper pulled me to the side to talk while the others worked on the dishes.

"So, Bella, how are you?" Jasper had this uncanny ability to read people's emotions and sometimes it was beyond annoying, but he really needed to work on being a little more subtle.

"Well, Doctor, I've been thinking about cutting my wrists all day. Even throughout dinner I just had the overwhelming urge." I didn't mean to be so sarcastic, but he was using his doctor voice on me.

Jasper glared, obviously less than amused. "Bella, can you be serious?"

I groaned in defeat. "I'm not really sure how I'm feeling. Thinking about it too much is what caused those panic attacks last time."

"True, but not dealing with it could be more harmful to you," he countered, maintaining his smooth calm demeanor.

I looked into the kitchen. I wasn't ready to be "close" with Edward by any means, but I could definitely tell there was something there. Something about him. "Jazz, I promise to talk to someone if I can't handle things," I assured him. "I just don't want to be afraid of a setback when I let someone in, you know."

Jasper touched my shoulder. "That's understandable, Bella. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I smirked, making my way to the kitchen.

Once we got all of the dishes cleaned up they all said their good nights.

Emmett pulled me into another bone crushing hug. "Bye, little Swan. Try not to break any bones or anything."

I glared at him and shoved him toward the door. "Bye, Rose," I called to her.

Alice and Jasper both hugged me. "I hope your week isn't too busy because we have the bride's maid dress fittings starting next week," Alice said nonchalantly.

She always tried to catch me off guard, to make me panic.

"That should be fine. You guys be safe and I'll call you in the morning." I called after them as they headed to the elevators. I shut the door and turned to see Edward leaning against the back of the couch. "Do you maybe want to stay for awhile and talk?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice." He went over to his jacket and pulled something out of the pocket. "Do you mind if I put some music on?"

I shook my head and made my way to the couch. Alice had helped me pick it out when I moved in. It was slightly girly, but extremely comfortable.

Edward hooked his iPod up to my stereo and sat by me on the couch. He seemed lost in thought as the music began.

We sat in silence, listening only to the music, for a long time. It was comfortable and nice. Neither of us felt the need to fill the void with mindless chatter, but decided to enjoy each other's company.

"Can I ask you something?" I adjusted myself so that I was facing him.

"Anything," he assured me.

"Why weren't you around much after you graduated high school? I know college is difficult, but why didn't you come home for holidays?" I bit my lip as I assessed his face for any hint of anger.

He sighed, leaning back against the headrest on the back of the couch and turned to face me. "I know this may sound pathetic; in fact, to me it is pathetic. Growing up, I had everything a kid could possibly desire. My parents were wonderful, Emmett was … well Emmett, and Alice was the little sister I never had. I loved my family so much. But, in spite of all of that I always knew that I was lacking something.

"So when I had the opportunity to go to school I threw myself into it. I tried to bury myself in classes and work so I wouldn't have to think about why I left. Coming home hurt me so much. I'd see Emmett with Rose, Ali with Jasper later on, and even my parents together and get depressed. I've never begrudged them happiness." He took one of my hands in his, "but after awhile it all got to be too much for me.

"I was never really whole. I tried to fill the void dating every now and again, but I could never find that one person I clicked with." He was sharing a piece of himself with me that I'm sure no one really knew. "That day I found you, something inside me came to life. I tried to fight it because I knew it couldn't work. Being away turned out to be so much worse. Finally I packed up all of my belongings and moved back to Seattle to be close to Em and Alice, and in hopes of finding you."

My heart sped up as he came to an end. "Wow." He really had wanted to find me after all this time. I tried to figure out how his revelation made me feel. Why would someone like him be so interested in me? He's beautiful and perfect and can have any woman he wants. Why a basket case?

I bit my lip nervously. "No one knows this, not even Alice, but I haven't really slept in six years. Every night I close my eyes and I see him. I go back to the room he had me tied up in and I can't breathe. I see his eyes and I feel his breath on me." I kept my head down in shame. "I live in fear of nights because that means I have to go to bed and see his face again." I barely even noticed the tears that fell.

"Most of the time I dream about the night I got away. Only, before I find you he catches me and drags me back." I sniffled, trying desperately to stop my body from shaking.

Edward gently wiped them away and pulled me onto his lap. He just let me cry into his chest, gently stroking the back of my head. When my tears finally subsided and I leaned back to look at him, he cupped my face in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "We can help each other, Bella. If that's what you want."

A small smile played across my lips at this simple statement. "I do want that Edward. I'm scared, but I'm willing to try. I need this."

He pressed his lips gently to my forehead in a lingering kiss. "As do I, Bella," he whispered.

I snuggled against him, resting my cheek against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat relaxing my jumbled nerves. I found myself sighing in contentment and blushed when I heard him chuckle.

For what felt like hours he gently stroked my head, running his fingers through my hair, and humming a piece of music I'd never heard before. My body instantly relaxed, snuggling closer to him.

When my eyes started to get heavy, Edward kissed the top of my head. "It's getting late, I should go."

"No." I mumbled.

"Bella," he groaned. "I will be back in the morning, I promise. Time for bed." And without another word he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my room. He laid me down and pulled the covers over me. "Sleep well, beautiful Bella. No nightmares tonight," he whispered.

I grinned, sleepily. "Thank you," I managed to say before drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thanks to **stavanger1** for taking the time to go through this and correct my mistakes. I appreciate it so much.


	7. There's a first time for Everything

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Six

There's a first time for Everything

For the first time in six years I slept all through the night. My dreams weren't exactly pleasant, but I was able to actually get some rest. I was taken from restful sleep by a rapping noise, which I soon realized was coming from my door. I checked my clock and it said 8:00. Groaning, I wrapped my blanket around me and went to answer the door.

It was Edward with breakfast. "Good morning, Bella. I come baring treats."

"Morning," I managed to mutter.

"You're not a morning person I see." He was dressed a little more relaxed today in a Dartmouth shirt that seemed to hug his body in all the right places and some comfortable looking jeans. His bronze hair was its own style of mess, but endearing all the same. No one could ever expect to copy it and achieve the same effect that just came naturally for him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I left the door open for him and threw myself on the couch, still very sleepy.

The door closed and I heard him making his way across the room. "It's time for breakfast," he chuckled.

I groaned at how awake he sounded. "No, it's time for sleep. It's Saturday and that means you get to sleep in. No work to get up for or places to go." I sat up, opening one eye to see him. "I'm surprised you didn't already know that, Dr. Cullen," I smirked and closed my eyes again.

He chuckled from the kitchen. "Well, Miss Swan, this is my first weekend off in years. That means we get to spend the day together. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Oh he was good. He was really good.

"Really?" I sat up on my elbows, wide awake now.

"Of course." He came over to me and handed a to-go cup of coffee to me. "So I figured after you showered we could go visit my parents in Forks. I haven't really seen them since I got back and I know my dad would love to see you again."

Panic rose within me quickly. "Your parents? Are you sure that's such a good idea? I know I already know them, but…" I lowered my eyes, embarrassed at my fear. "I haven't even been to Forks since I graduated." What if Carlisle detested the fact that Edward and I were together? I've spent more than my fair share of time being treated by him for stupid accidents and the majority of my spare time in high school at his house.

"Bella, look at me." Edward lifted my chin gently so I was forced to meet his eyes and smiled that knee weakening crooked grin of his. "My parents already love you. I actually have a feeling that they'll like you better than me once they hear we're together. As for being in Forks, I'll be with you the whole time. I promise nothing bad will happen to you while I'm around." He reassured me, his words making me feel incredibly safe.

My cheeks flushed. "Okay, we can go. But I can't be held responsible for anything crazy that might come up. I'm not good with people."

Edward burst out laughing and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You'll be amazing. Now go get ready, we'll have breakfast in the car."

"So are we going to stay with your parents?" I asked.

"Yes. If that's okay with you?" Nothing ever seemed to rattle him.

"Oh, that's fine." I took a few more sips of coffee and gave him the cup before running off to my room. "This has been an incredible week." I bit my lip, feeling happier than I had in a long time.

"Yes it has. Shower, now." He stood in the doorway of my room and pointed to the bathroom.

As quickly as I could I picked out an outfit, making sure it matched, and climbed into the shower. I washed my hair and showered quickly. I grabbed a towel when I got out, making sure to towel dry my hair when I was dressed.

In my closet I had found a shirt from one of the last concerts that I went to. I put that on with a comfortable pair of faded jeans and some black Converse shoes. My hair was pulled back in a high bun. I quickly packed a bag and zipped it up.

When I walked into the living room Edward was flipping through the stations on my TV. He looked up and grinned when he saw me. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

He shut the television off and stood up. "Are you ready?"

My hands shook and I tried to hide them by getting my coffee back. "Sure." I grabbed my purse and cell phone as I lead him out.

Once out by the Volvo Edward put our bags in the trunk and opened my door for me. He shut the door once I was safely inside and jogged to the other and got in. "For you," he pulled a cheese Danish out of the bag and handed it to me.

I took it gratefully. "You are the perfect man. Coffee, breakfast, if you hadn't woken me up so early I might have considered giving you a good morning kiss."

"If only I would have waited just a couple more hours," he berated himself jokingly.

Giggling, I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. "You'll just have to settle for that, Mr. Cullen."

He glanced at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road. "I can only make that promise if you kiss me again."

I happily obliged. There was some slight stubble on his cheek and it tickled me as I let my lips linger against his skin for a few seconds. I blushed when I pulled away. It felt good to be so ligh hearted. I hadn't felt this way in years.

Last time I was in the car with him I feared for my life so I found it a lot easier to just not pay attention to the road. I finished my Danish and then took Edward's free hand into mine, twining our fingers together. It was a very simple gesture, but one I had never really been comfortable enough to make until now.

Edward grinned that crooked grin when I rested our hands in my lap.

We arrived at his parents' house in record time since he drives like a man with a death wish. I smiled when he opened my door for me and waited while he got our bags out of the car. He took my hand in his and led me up the porch.

He opened the front door and we stepped inside. It was the most amazing house I'd ever seen; everything was light and open. I had been to their house so many times over the years; it felt good to be back. The décor seem to have the same flair as what was in Edward's apartment. His mom must be responsible for that. "Hello! Is anyone home?" he called.

A beautiful woman stepped into the hall. Her hair was a light coppery color and soft features. "Oh Edward." She ran up to us and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"You too, Mom." His cheeks were slightly rosy when he pulled back from her. "I believe you already know Bella," he introduced us.

She pulled me into a hug. "Of course, Bella, it is so nice to see you again, dear."

I let out an internal sigh when she released me. "It's been a long time."

"Too long. You look wonderful." It's impossible not to feel loved in Esme's presence. She's so warm and caring.

"Where's Dad?" He ignored her pointed words.

"In the living room with the others." She took my hand. "Go bring those upstairs," she pointed to our bags still in Edward's hands, "and meet us in there." And with that she brought me to the living room with her. "Carlisle, look at who came to visit us."

Carlisle glanced over as we entered the room and his jaw dropped. "Bella? Two times in a week, I feel so lucky." He came over and hugged me quickly. "What brings my favorite patient over?"

"Eddie boy I'd assume," Emmett's voice boomed.

Not only was Emmett lounging on one of the couches, but I also saw Rosalie and Alice and Jasper as well. They all greeted me. "What are you guys doing here?" I grinned.

"Our weekly visit," Alice explained, beaming. She came over to me. "We always come to visit them on the weekends. So, I'm going to assume Edward is responsible for this?" She whispered the last part.

I blushed and nodded. Of course. I had completely forgotten that they all came down to Forks on the weekends. I've been invited along, but have tried to avoid coming down. Besides, I was in my own little bubble with Edward and it was hard to come out. I had almost forgotten where we were headed.

She squealed, nearly bursting my ear drums, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Could you be any louder, Alice?" Edward joked as he came in. He greeted Carlisle and Emmett and nodded to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Edward pulled me next to him on the other couch. "Perhaps not." He winked at me, sending a pleasant shiver through me.

"So, son, care to explain why Bella came home with you?" Carlisle broke through our reverie.

All eyes turned to us, watching us expectantly.

He looked at me for a second and I nodded. "Well Dad, Mom, Bella and I are together."

Everyone's jaws dropped. If a pin dropped on the carpet, you could probably hear it.

Before anymore could be said Rosalie, Alice, and Esme rushed me into the kitchen. We all sat around the breakfast table and they stared at me.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," I begged, avoiding their eyes.

"Bella, it's just a shock. I've never really seen you like this before," Alice admitted.

I looked up at them. "Come on, this can't be that big of a shock. I invited him to dinner last night." I rolled my eyes.

"Not just you, it's Edward too." She looked to her aunt and sister-in-law for help.

"She's right. Edward has always been very closed off," Rosalie interjected.

"You guys are crazy." I blew them off. "Please, can we please, please not talk about this anymore?" I pleaded with them.

"For now," Alice warned. As my best friend she required full disclosure.

That was easier than I thought. We all stood up and were headed back to the living room when Esme stopped me.

She hugged me again. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm thrilled my son found you, Bella. We've always loved you and now our son has the chance to be truly happy." She pressed her cheek to mine. "Thank you, Bella."

I nodded, feeling self-conscious. "Can I ask you something, Esme?"

"Of course, dear," she nodded.

"Has he really changed?" I wasn't really sure if something like that could be noticeable so soon.

Esme looked like she was going to burst with happiness. "Oh yes. You haven't been around him like we have, but there definitely is a change in him."

After our big talk last night, I knew how difficult being at home was for Edward and how unhappy he had been. He shared how depressed he had become and didn't know how to change it. But hearing it from Esme seemed to really drive it home for me. Edward really did need me just as much as I needed him.

We were both wounded and scarred. The pains from our pasts wouldn't go away as quickly as we'd like them to, but hopefully we could help heal each other and open each other up.

My little epiphany made me feel suddenly shy when I took my seat next to him on the couch. I leaned over and kissed his cheek after he took my hand in his and twined our fingers together.

The majority of the day was spent talking and laughing with the Cullen's. Later in the afternoon, before dinner, Edward and I went out back to the stream and sat. Neither of us spoke, we just enjoyed each other's company. It was interesting how we felt so comfortable with one another.

When the sun started going down we went back inside and helped out with dinner. I managed to almost make contact with the floor a couple of times before we sat down to eat, but Edward was always there to catch me.

Alice insisted that Rosalie and I go with her in the morning to look at floral arrangements and I had to give her a firm no. Dinner was finished and we were all gathered in the living room again. "Come on, Bella. This is the perfect time." Carlisle and Esme had already gone to bed.

"No, Ali." I shook my head. "You and Rose can go, but we both know what would happen if I come along. It'll start out as floral arrangement designs and then somewhere along the way it'll turn into Bella Barbie time."

"Please," she pouted her lower lip at me.

I held strong. "Next weekend."

"Fine," Alice gave in and crossed her arms over her chest. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"What is that look for? Oh no, you're planning something." I let go of Edward's hand for the first time all evening. "Ali… I swear…"

She stood up, pulling Jasper with her. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're off to bed, good night all." She completely ignored me.

I glared after her. "If you do what I think you're going to do I will retaliate! You know I will!"

Edward was chuckling next to me and got to his feet as well. "Are you ready for bed?" He held his hand out for me.

I nodded and allowed him to pull me up.

His room was on the third floor. That's where both of our bags were. My jaw literally dropped when he opened the door and I saw how spacious it was. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a gold colored comforter and on the other side, near the bathroom, was a large black leather sofa.

I changed in the bathroom into a comfy tank top and some sweat pants.

When I came out Edward was setting up the couch with a couple of blankets and a pillow. He was just in a pair of pajama bottoms, revealing his naked torso to me for the first time. His chest was perfect hardened muscles that led down to some well proportioned abs. The muscles in his arms and back flexed as he finished up.

I was frozen for a moment when I stepped out.

Edward finally looked up and noticed that I had come out. "I'm going to take the couch. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I hesitated for a moment and finally hugged him.

He kissed my hair before we let go. "Good night, Bella."

I blushed and went over to the bed. "Good night, Edward."

He turned the light out and we settled in.

Sleep came slowly and then I was trapped with James again. I was paralyzed with fear until I finally managed to force myself to wake up. I was in the bed trembling and panting from the nightmare.

After much internal debate I wrapped a blanket around me and went over to the couch. Edward was on his side so I snuggled in next to him and adjusted his arm so it was wrapped around me. I snuggled against his chest and felt his arms wrap a little tighter around me.

I quickly drifted off to sleep, inhaling his amazing scent.

In the morning I was woken up by a gentle pressure on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and realized it was Edward kissing me there; we were still on the couch.

"Good morning," he whispered into my ear.

My entire face blushed. "Good morning." I bit my lower lip nervously. "Sorry about this, if it made you uncomfortable… I just couldn't sleep last night."

He seemed amused by my rambling, his crooked grin appearing. "Bella, you don't have to apologize. If we can't comfort each other when something is wrong and be there for each other, then what's the point of us being together in the first place?"

I smiled. "Good. That was the best nights' sleep I've had in years."

"Me, too." He held me close to him, burying his face in my hair. "You are so warm."

I giggled. "What time do we need to head back?"

"After breakfast I think," he replied, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "Stay here with me for a few more minutes."

I snuggled against him again, enjoying his nearness and the safety that it brought. "I'm going to take a shower." I reluctantly got up from our comfortable position and went to get my bag.

"No," he growled.

"Ten minutes and I'll be right out. I promise." I kissed his cheek and waited for him to release me. I showered quickly and dressed.

"Okay, I'm decent." I called before I came out. When I stepped out of the bathroom I lost my footing and tripped. Just before I fell Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, steadying me.

He groaned when he caught site of me. "Oh, Bella. You are completely indecent." He pressed his forehead to mine, running his fingers lightly along my spine. "You look too incredible for words." He leaned back a little, gauging my reaction before finally pressing his lips to mine.

My arms automatically wound around his neck. My mind was screaming to slow down.

Edward started to part my lips, the kiss heating up. But, sensing my hesitancy he pulled back. We were both slightly out of breath. "Slowly," he whispered to me.

I blushed and smiled shyly up at him. "Thank you." And with that I pressed my lips lightly to his for a second. My lips tingled when he parted, making me tremble. This was already turning out to be the perfect day.

* * *

_Thank youto the fabulous **stavanger1** for going through this and correcting my grammar. I appreciate it so much!_


	8. First Utterings, Fear's, and Fights

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Seven

First Uttering's, Fear's, and Fight's

At some point during our weekend in Forks, I e-mailed Mr. Bryant and requested some more time off. I needed to get away from the monotony of my "normal" everyday life. I also hadn't taken my anxiety medication all weekend. It felt strange at first, but with Edward there I really didn't need it.

We spent most every night with each other after that. Once we got back to Seattle, Edward brought me to his apartment and gave me the grand tour. I felt so at home with him, so at peace. Most nights were spent at his place, he'd hold me close and I never felt safer or more at home.

Things were perfect. For three weeks I finally felt as though my life was coming together, that I could actually be happy.

Edward gave me a key to use for his apartment so I wouldn't have to wait for him once I went back to work. When I got off of work I drove to his apartment building and went up to his place. I opened an envelope that had been left for me at my office and sat on my favorite couch.

_Bella,_

_I see you've moved on from me, my darling. That really hurts after all we shared. Those long nights you spent in my bed. Didn't they mean anything to you? No one will ever love you the way that I do. No one will ever want to look at your scarred body now. I marked you as mine and you will always be mine. Never forget that._

_James_

My mind began reeling. I was frozen on the couch, hyperventilating. How had he found me? This couldn't be possible, he was in prison. Charlie would have called if James had been released. He was just trying to scare me.

Finally I was able to move, my body shaking with fear while I tried to control my breathing.

"Bella, I'm back," Edward called as he stepped off the elevator. "So I couldn't really decide what to order so I just got a little bit of everything." He walked to the kitchen and eventually stopped moving. "Bella… what's wrong?"

I couldn't form words, my brain and mouth weren't cooperating with me. All I could do was continue to shake and hyperventilate.

He rushed over to me and sat on the coffee table in front of me. "Breathe, Bella. Come on, sweetheart, you've got to breathe for me." His soothing voice and gentle hands brought me back, relaxing my breathing.

Tears streamed down my face as I clutched the letter in my hands.

"Bella talk to me, please." He sounded so concerned. "I can't help if I don't know what happened."

I focused on him, taking in his deep emerald eyes and gorgeous face. Everything about him was amazing and he was here with me. This knowledge gave me the strength I needed to speak. "He… he… he found me."

Edward held my face gently in his strong, warm hands. "Who?"

"My… my… my attacker." More tears fell. "He sent this to… to my office." I held up the letter to him.

He was silent for a minute as he read over the letter. As he read his jaw clenched and his knuckles turned white from gripping them so hard. His breathing became labored; he seemed to be trying to control himself.

Finally he pulled me into his lap, hugging me close. I clung tightly to him, burying my face in his chest. "Shh. Its okay, Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered calmly. "I'll keep you safe."

It was amazing the effect this man had over me. I always felt safe in his arms. He didn't even need to say anything; just being with him was enough. I inhaled his scent, holding tightly to him.

When I was finally able to speak, I sat up so I could see Edward's face. "I don't think he's out, Charlie would have told me. He's just trying to scare me. And it's working," I sighed.

He ran his hand gently up and down my back, along my spine. "What can I do? How can I fix this?" He kept his voice low and husky, his body ready to jump up with one word from me.

"Just hold me, please," I begged.

"With pleasure." He pulled me closer, resting his chin on top of my head.

No sound passed between us for a long time except for our breathing and our heart beats. Listening to his methodical heart was calming, and I found my eyes closing as my body relaxed.

Edward hummed the same lullaby I'd heard him hum for me over the past few weeks, and ran his fingers through my hair. "Sleep now, my Bella," was the last thing I heard before drifting into unconsciousness.

I was woken up by Edward adorning my neck with feather soft kisses. "Mmmm… what time is it," I mumbled, a small smile playing across my mouth.

"Six thirty," he said, his lips against my neck. Apparently he had moved us to the bed during the night. We were warmly wrapped under the covers and his arm around my waist held me close to him.

"Too early," I moaned, trying to snuggle my nose into the crook of his neck. "Sleep now," I whispered.

He chuckled, his breath tickling me. "There's something I want to talk to you about. It's been on my mind for awhile."

"What?" My body tensed. He was going to break up with me. He was tired of always having to save me from myself and my manic tendencies. I pulled back so I could see him.

"Breathe, Bella," he instructed. When I did he continued. "You practically live here with me already, so I was thinking that you should just move in. After what happened yesterday I would feel more comfortable having the woman I love with me where I can protect her."

My breathing hitched again. He what? Was he really that stupid? So much for taking things slow. He wants me to move in with him and he… he said he loved me.

Edward's eyes watched me with concern. "Bella?"

"Are you serious?" I was definitely wide awake now. I silently prayed that he would tell me that it was a joke and we could go back to normal.

"Yes, Bella," he grinned crookedly. "I am so in love with you, all of you, and I want to have you here with me. Say you'll move in here officially."

I pulled away from him, climbing out of the bed. "How can you ask this of me, Edward?" A fresh batch of tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "I can't do this." I couldn't allow myself to get any closer to him. It would hurt too much.

He seemed confused and hurt. "What do you mean by 'this' exactly?" He used air quotes on "this", sitting up in the bed.

"We've only been together for a month and already you're telling me you love me and asking me to move in with you. Do you not remember last night at all? Or better yet six years ago?" I searched frantically for my clothes.

"Of course I remember, all too well." He climbed out of the bed as well. "I thought we were making progress here, Bella. You're nightmares stopped and you were finally opening up to me. Don't close yourself off to me."

"Don't do that, Edward." I groaned as I tugged on a pair of my jeans. "That is not fair. I can't just move in here with you."

"Give me one reason," he challenged, getting dressed himself.

I let out a sigh, ramming my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I finally feel like I have some control in my life. I'm financially independent and I don't need anybody to take care of me. You can't ask me to do this." What I was saying sounded crazy even to me, but I couldn't tell him the real reason.

"So you won't live with me because you want to be stubborn?" Disgust and resentment rang through his voice. "You can still have all of that and live with me too."

"You just don't understand." I left his bed room.

"Well, then, explain it to me." He caught up to me, lightly grabbing my arm and turning me to face him.

My heart ached, making it difficult to breathe. "I have to go." I was hyperventilating again. I didn't know what was making me act this way, but I was afraid and couldn't think of anything else to do. I removed my arm from his grasp and got my bag and pressed the button for the elevator.

Edward tried to stop me again. "Please don't leave like this, Bella. How can we work this out if you won't talk to me?" His emerald eyes were smoldering, frustration obviously building up, and his voiced pained.

"I… I… I can't," I managed to get out.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" His voice broke at the end.

I nodded, sniffling. "Of course I trust you. But you won't want me anymore after this. It's too much, Edward." The elevator doors opened and I looked back at it. "Please."

He let me go.

Unable to look at him, I got on the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Once the doors closed I collapsed into tears. I did the one thing I could think of, I called Alice.

Alice, being the amazing person she is, called my office for me and told them I'd be working from home today. She met me at her place and held me in her arms as I cried. She was all prepared with tissues and ice cream.

When my tears finally began to subside I wiped my eyes with a tissue and leaned my head back on the couch. I looked over at Alice.

"Start talking," she insisted.

I let out a sigh and began. "After work yesterday I went to Edward's and opened my mail. I got a letter from James that understandably caused panic." I could hear the whining in my voice, but I didn't care. "When Edward came home he comforted me and we fell asleep. This morning he asked me to move in with him and he told me he loved me."

Alice didn't say anything at first, she just listened.

"We got into a huge fight, our first by the way, and I left. What should I do?" I felt a whole new round of tears coming on.

She turned to her side so she was facing me and sighed. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but Bella you have to tell him. Edward deserves to know."

I shook my head vigorously. "No. I can't Alice." I looked into her eyes. "If I told him what happened, what James did to me, he wouldn't want me anymore. The scars and marks are enough to scare anyone away."

Yes Edward had been there to save me that night, but he didn't know everything that had happened. After I gave my testimony in court I swore I would never talk about it again. It was too shameful.

"Bella, I know I give my cousin a lot of grief sometimes, but he really is an amazing man. If there is any person you can trust this with besides Charlie and me, it's Edward," she tried to assure me.

I knew she was right, but there was still some fear that he would be repulsed by me after learning the truth. "What if you're wrong, Ali?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You'll never know unless you try." She didn't say anymore, letting her words sink in.

I picked up a carton of ice cream from the fridge and we watched The Princess Bride. That movie always made me feel better.

A few hours later Alice had to go in to work for awhile so I decided to catch up on my work. I checked my email and got all of my assignments for the rest of the week. I worked on them the entire afternoon and thankfully got them all finished.

Once they were all sent in I curled up on Alice's couch. What was I going to do?

Edward was so important to me. He was unexpected, but someone I had quickly fallen for. When we were together I always felt complete. And if we were apart for any reason I didn't feel whole until we were together again. We completed each other.

I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen without even realizing it. My heart belonged to him and his to me.

The two of us definitely had a lot of talking to do, but I just wasn't ready for that yet. Being stubborn definitely wasn't one of my best qualities. Tonight. I would explain everything to him tonight. If he still wanted to speak to me.

* * *

_Thank you to my wonderful beta **stavanger1** for correcting my grammar and such. You help make my story that much prettier!_


	9. Two weeks in Hell Three Weeks Dead

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Two weeks in Hell Three weeks Dead

Being the big coward that I am, I stayed at Alice's the rest of the day. I made any excuse that I could to stay until it started getting late. Alice and Jasper would never kick me out, but I knew they would be busy the next day so I excused myself.

I drove myself across town to Edward's apartment building and sat in my car for about twenty minutes. I knew he'd most likely be asleep, but if I didn't do this now I probably never would. So I let out a deep breath and got out of my car.

The night door man greeted me when I went in and I waved politely back as I got in the elevator. I put the key in and turned it, pressing the button for the penthouse. A few minutes later there was a ding and the elevator doors opened. I stepped out and put my coat on the rack.

Edward came downstairs sleepily, clad only in a pair of pajama bottoms, and his hair flying all over the place. "Bella? What are you doing here? It's late." He was rubbing one eye.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, not really sure what to say to him.

He groaned from the back of his throat, it almost sounded like a growl. "Bella, I'm exhausted. I'll be more than willing to give you a round two, but can it wait until tomorrow?"

I was slightly taken aback by his words. He had never spoken to me that way before. "I didn't come here to fight with you, Edward. I wanted apologize about this morning. You just caught me off guard and I panicked."

Nodding, he seemed to accept my apology, but didn't say anything or a move toward me at all.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, fidgeting, until I finally broke it. "Can we talk?" I waited until he nodded and led him to the couch. I sat next to him and took his left hand into both of mine. "I want you to understand why I reacted the way I did this morning. But for that I need to explain a few things to you first. This is really difficult for me, so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Edward assured me.

I took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "The night James abducted me I got off of work late. Mrs. Newton offered to give me a ride home, but I insisted I'd be fine. I had barely made it on to the highway when my truck broke down. He offered to give me a ride to the police so I could get to Charlie. But we didn't make it there."

I couldn't look him in the eye as I spoke, tears streaming down my face. "When we pulled to a stop I tried to get out but he pulled a knife on me. He blindfolded me and dragged to me to whatever place he was hiding out in. He beat me for days. Most of what went on I can't remember too well, but I do remember being in lots of pain and a certain smell that made me sick. Those days were pure hell.

"Not too long after, the rapes started. He could never seem to be satisfied, coming sometimes three times a day. The pain that first time was excruciating, my tears only seemed to egg him on." My body jerked involuntarily at the painful memory. "I pretty much felt nothing after that. I was numb, almost dead.

"He eventually went out of his way to break me. He'd torture me the whole time, trying to make me cry and beg. Thankfully he got bored with that and moved on." I said.

"One night I tried to fight back. I kicked and clawed at him looking for a chance to make break for it. He got angry and pulled a knife. He told me that I was his and he'd make sure everyone knew it, so he took the knife and sliced me deeply across each hip." I put a hand on my hips, patting where the scar was lightly.

Edward flinched, his jaw clenching tightly. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"After that the beatings began again. Marking me as his is what he'd say. He burned my along my back and would keep me tied to his bed for days. One time he even cut me in the middle of my breasts, threatening to remove one of them if I didn't behave." I stopped for a moment, trying to calm down before continuing. The memories were almost too much to bear.

"For three weeks he violated and humiliated me in the most brutal ways. He took something from me and made me hideous not only to me, but to others. He marked me to show his control." My voice was barely above a whisper as I finished. "I'll understand if you don't want me anymore."

"My body, Edward, is something that I hate. I'm embarrassed for anyone to look at it, let alone have somebody touch it." I was so mortified to be admitting all of this to him. "That night at the cocktail party, when you hugged me, that was the first time I let a man touch me since. I've felt so dirty for so long, how could anyone want this?" I gestured at myself, self loathing dripping from my voice.

Now I waited.

We sat in silence, only our breathing and my sniffling heard. Edward did the one thing I never expected him. He pulled me into his lap, stroking my back gently and whispering in my ear. He kept saying how sorry he was, pressing his lips to my hair.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. How could I not want you?" His lips grazed my ear as he spoke. Not in a seductive way, but trying to make sure I understood what he was saying. "Nothing you say to me could ever make stop loving you."

I pulled back so we were face to face.

Again Edward stroked my back gently. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, I would gladly take away all the hurt that vial creature put you through if I could." He let a breath he had been holding, it almost sounded labored and controlled as though he was trying to keep himself in check and not lose his temper.

He wiped away the tears from my cheeks. "The night you got away and came to me, something in me changed. Your body was broken and bruised and all I could think was I wanted to kill the person who had done that to you." His hands clenched into fists as he spoke. "When you looked into my eyes with those beautiful chocolate orbs, it was like I could see deep into your soul, despite how broken you were I could see who you were deep inside. And something within me just clicked into place."

My heart rate increased exponentially as he spoke.

"It doesn't matter to me what he did to you. He hurt you and damaged you and I swear he'll pay for that, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you." He gently placed one of his hands on my cheek, holding me as if I were a piece of glass that would break with the slightest pressure. "I am in love with you because of who you are on the inside. To me you are beautiful inside and out."

I could feel my cheeks flame up.

"And from that adorable blush to the fact that you can barely walk across a flat stable surface, no one will ever come up close to the attraction you hold for me." His thumb played gently along my skin as he spoke. "I love you Isabella Swan."

Nothing could top the joy I was feeling at that moment. The most amazing man in the world just told me that he loved, in spite of everything that had happened to me. He really wanted me, past and all.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I grinned, stupidly.

He leaned in pressing his lips to mine softly, moving them slowly against mine. For once he wasn't careful as he kissed me, only barely deepening the kiss. This kiss conveyed everything that he was feeling, his love and passion for me.

My fingers made their way into his soft bronze hair as the kiss continued.

When we both finally needed air, Edward pulled away. His lips made their way to my neck and down to my collar bone.

I shivered with pleasure as his lips kissed just below my ear. "If you are still offering, I would like to move in with you."

Edward paused. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with and this is a pretty big decision." His eyes were beaming with the excitement I knew he was trying to tone down as he waited for my answer.

"No I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that when I'm here with you I always feel safe." I blushed. "I want to be here with you."

He was about to burst with excitement, which in turn made me happy. "Okay then. I'll get Jasper and Emmett to move you in this weekend. But for now," He kissed my forehead gently, "I have one more thing I'd like to discuss with you."

I nodded, apprehensive about the tone which he was taking for this.

"Since we haven't really talked about us sleeping together I want to do that now while we're being honest and open." He kept his voice steady. "I love you and nothing would make me happier than to be able to show that to you, but in light of what you've told me I know waiting is the right thing. I'd actually like to wait until we're married to take that next step." His cheeks donned a slight layer of pink from his confession.

After everything I had been through, to hear him say those words was practically the most romantic thing I had ever experienced. Who said chivalry was dead? "You really are the perfect man. Thank you so much for really considering me." I hugged him tightly.

He laughed and kissed me quickly, scooping me up in his arms. "Shall we go to bed now? It's late." He took me to his room.

I giggled as he carried me to his room and laid me on the bed. I discreetly changed into one of his shirts that he handed to me and then climbed under the covers of his bed. I loved sleeping in his shirts; they were so big and comfy. My favorite was his Dartmouth shirt.

When he got in I snuggled close to him, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. "Good night, my beautiful Bella," he murmured.

"Good night, Edward." I managed to get out before yawing. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. I grinned to myself as Edward quietly hummed his usual lullaby to me. It was finally finished and was beautiful. I decided to ask him about it in the morning.

My flaming red cheeks woke me up as Edward's fingers trailed the length of my spine. "This is becoming a bad habit mister." I chuckled, my eyes still closed.

"And what's that?" He whispered against my ear.

"Making me blush." I opened one eye and was met by his shining emerald ones. "And waking me up at the crack of dawn."

He pressed his lips to mine softly. "Well, I figured you'd like some breakfast before we go to work. I made us crepes with strawberries on top." Oh he was good.

One of these days I'd find his weakness and use it on him. "That sounds perfect."

"Great." He grinned. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I smiled. "Okay." I waited until he left and took a quick shower in the bathroom. My hair was a complete mess so I just put it up in a ponytail before leaving the bed room.

Edward was in the kitchen when I got there and he handed me a cup of coffee just the way I like it. "Enjoy."

After a couple of bites I remembered the question I wanted to ask him. "Edward I've been wondering, what's that song you're always humming? It's so pretty."

"You like it?" He grinned.

"Very much." I got another bite of the amazing crepes he made.

"Well then, come with me." He reached for my hand. "Bring the plate with you." He brought me to a room down the hall from the kitchen and opened the door.

Along the back wall, by the large window, was a gorgeous black baby grand piano. Music sheets were on the floor. "Join me, please." He sat on the bench and began to play. Edward never looked more at home than he did at that moment, it's like the piano was an extension of him.

I sat down beside him as he played the now familiar lullaby. I finished my breakfast and wiped a traitorous tear that spilled as the song came to an end. "Edward that was beautiful. Who is it by?"

"Me." He turned to face me. "I wrote it for you. It's taken me this past month to finish it, but you were my inspiration."

Words could not express what I was feeling. Every day he surprised me with the depth of his caring. He'd do little things that might seem insignificant to most people, but 

proved to me how much he truly cared for me. Writing me that lullaby was just proof positive that he was unlike anyone else I had ever met.

Since I couldn't tell him how much I loved the lullaby, I just held his gorgeous face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. I poured everything into that kiss, trying to express what I was feeling to him. When his arms tightened around me and he moaned softly, I knew he understood. "Thank you," I whispered once we parted.

"You are most welcome." He winked.

After that we went our separate ways to work. I was in my office answering some emails when a fellow co-worker stopped by.

"Bella, Mr. Bryant asked to see you." She had a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you." I finished the email I was working on and left my office.

Mr. Bryant was finishing up with somebody when I got there so I just sat down and waited for him. A few minutes later his door opened. "Come in, Miss Swan."

Nervously I got up and went into his office, trembling as I shut the door.

He didn't say anything at first, looking at something on his computer. Eventually he placed his hands on his desk and focused his attention on me. "Well, Bella, the reason I asked you in here is because… I've decided to give you a promotion of sorts."

Was I dreaming? Did he really just say he was giving me a promotion?

"I never knew you had it in you to be such a fantastic writer, but I'm glad I finally do." He cleared his throat.

Confusion ran rampant through me. "I don't understand."

"I want to help you publish your book, Bella. If this is what you want as well?" He glanced at me over his glasses.

Unable to speak I just nodded.

"Good. So, from now on you work from home on your book. I'll assign one of my best editors for you." Mr. Bryant explained. He turned back to his computer, signaling we were finished.

Okay, obviously not dreaming. How could he possibly have read any of my writing? Then suddenly it clicked.

Alice.

That sneaky little pixie.

"Mr. Bryant are you sure…" I began, but was cut off.

"No buts' or questions. You have the potential to be big, Bella, and I have faith that you'll do a great job." He went back to his computer. "Clean out your office when you get a chance and I'll be sure to have your editor meet up with you."

I got up and was just about to leave his office when I turned back around. "Thank you, Mr. Bryant." I smiled before leaving his office.

It had always been my dream to publish a novel and now I was finally going to get my chance. What else was going to happen now?


	10. Broken out and Coming

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Broken out and Coming

Once Alice and Jasper set their wedding date, Alice asked me to be her maid of honor. I reluctantly agreed, after all it wasn't about me. Thankfully she had Rosalie to help her with a lot of the details that I unfortunately could be no help with. I tried to help out as much as I could and even agreed to go to bride's maid dress fittings.

The wedding was set for a couple of months after Edward and I had our talk. And we were up to the day before the wedding. Rosalie and Esme helped me plan Alice's bridal shower slash bachelorette party that was going to be held in Forks at the Cullen's house. Before the party I decided to pay a visit to Charlie, it had been so long since I visited him.

Edward and I were driving down there together since the boys were going to be doing their own thing. We woke up early Friday morning and got our things packed in the Volvo. It took a good fifteen minutes before I actually got out of the bed and the only reason I did was because Edward threatened to pull the warm covers off of me.

I was begging Edward to please let me drive. I always felt as though I was taking my life into my own hands whenever I got in the car with him. "Please," I looked up at him through my lashes.

He groaned, closing his eyes. "You don't fight fair, Bella."

"Never said I did." I grinned in triumph. "Please."

Again he looked down at me, fighting against my pleas. "You drive so slow, Bella. I want to get there in plenty of time." He placed his hands on my waist.

I pouted. "I already had to wake up insanely early which, by the way, you know I hate doing. You want to get there in an hour so you can play some stupid video game with your brother until tonight."

He smiled that crooked grin, a playful glint in his eye. "I want to get there in an hour so we can have time together before we have to be separated for the night. I can go with you to visit Charlie, it's about time I met my girlfriend's father." He pressed his lips softly to the hollow of my neck, gliding his nose up my throat to my jaw, and trailed kisses to the hollow below my ear.

Oh he was so good. I could barely form a coherent thought as he kissed that spot by my ear. He knew just what to do.

"Doesn't that sound nice?" He whispered huskily.

I tried to fight, to come up with a coherent argument to throw back at him. But, I couldn't form a single thought to use. "Yes." I groaned. "Damn you and those sexy lips of yours." I grumbled.

He chuckled against my skin, his breath making me tingle all over. "Come on, I promise you can drive while we we're in Forks." He opened the passenger side for me and waited until I was settled before closing the door. Once he got in and started the engine I took his iPod from him. "Hey."

Scanning through the playlists I smiled wryly at him. "If you get to drive then I get to control the music. Don't worry; I won't pick anything too painful." I winked at him, I enjoyed being able to tease him sometimes.

I scanned through the playlists and picked the one with my name on it.

Edward chuckled when he realized what I had picked, lacing our fingers together and kissing my hand before resting it on my leg. "So, how's the book coming?" He sped onto the highway.

To keep myself from getting sick or having a panic attack, I just looked at Edward. "Slowly. I keep getting stuck on this one chapter. Angela is so patient with me."

"You'll come up with something." He stated matter-of-factly, his thumb rubbing gentle patterns on my hand. "Sometimes using an experience from your life can be more difficult than coming up with a situation. Reliving it in black and white makes it seem all the more binding."

Using a brutal attack in my story probably wasn't one of brighter ideas. "It's like my brain is fighting against it in every way possible." I sighed.

He smiled at me. "We'll figure it out together."

"Thank you." I lifted my free hand and ran it through his thick hair tenderly. I couldn't believe how incredibly soft it was. "How are things at the hospital?"

"Oh, the same as always. Being a surgeon isn't as glamorous as some people might think." Even though some might not notice, his eyes held sadness deep in them. He almost looked weary from the things he kept in.

I ran my hand down to his cheek, rubbing it softly with my index finger. "Edward, you put the weight of the world on your shoulders. Not everything is your fault or can be fixed by you." I pressed my lips to his cheek, letting them lingering there lightly. "Do what you can, give it everything you have, and then let go. It's not your burden to bear," I whispered against his skin.

A small shudder ran through him. "I know. Thank you."

We were in a companionable silence the rest of the way up there. Edward placed feather light kisses on my hand and wrist whenever he got a chance. Once he pulled into the driveway at his parents' house he went around to my side and opened the door for me and kissed my forehead when I got out. "Why don't you head inside and I'll get our bags." He suggested.

I made my way to the front door, tripping over nothing as I reached the steps.

Edward's strong arms enveloped me before I could make contact with the ground and endure any permanent damage. "Maybe I should bring you inside first. Obviously, allowing you to walk is a danger in and of itself." He shook his head.

My cheeks turned bright red and I glared at him, trying my best to convey he better watch what he's saying.

He ignored my feeble attempt, chuckling to himself as he carried me into the house. "Mom, Dad, we're here."

To my profound embarrassment Edward did not put me down once we got in the house. "Edward, welcome home son." Carlisle greeted us as he came down the stairs, from his study by the looks of it, his glasses resting on his nose and a book in his hands. "Are you hurt Bella? Do I need my medical bag?"

The blush on my cheeks deepened.

"No, Dad, Bella's fine. I caught her before the floor could get her and carried her in to prevent an accident." Edward explained, all the while still holding me close to his chest.

Carlisle tried to suppress a laugh at the story. "Good job son." He patted his shoulder and made his way to the living room.

"Can you please put me down?" I kicked my legs in protest until he set me down on my feet. I managed to turn to leave when I fell back again.

Edward reached out and caught me again. "You need to be more careful, sweetheart. Catching you is becoming a full time job," he whispered huskily, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Annoyed, I wriggled out of his grasp. "Have fun laughing about it with Carlisle and Jasper."

"Oh come on. Don't be mad." Edward continued to chuckle at me as I glared.

I tried to storm off, but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest. Forming a coherent thought with his amazing scent filling my nostrils was all but impossible. The effect he had on me was embarrassing.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. You know I find that endearing about you." He pressed his forehead to mine. "Don't be mad at me."

"Fine," I groaned. "I'm not mad. Happy?"

He grinned. "Not yet." He pressed his lips to mine softly, tightening his arms around me. Just as I started getting into the kiss he pulled away. "I'm going to get our things from the car. Come find me when you're ready to head to Charlie's." He kissed me one more time before he left.

I stood there for a minute, breathless and unable to move. No one had ever had this kind of effect on me before. My emotions had practically been on a hiatus for so long, I wasn't entirely sure how to handle what I was feeling.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating breakfast when I found them. They all three laughed as I sat down.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

Esme patted my hand. "The look on your face, dear."

I blinked, slightly confused.

She smiled softly. "It's the same look I had when I met Carlisle. I didn't have a chance once he took notice. He came in and completely swept me off my feet."

I blushed. "Edward is an amazing man. I feel so lucky that he chose me."

Esme shook her head, her soft smile spreading over her lips again. "Oh, no Bella. It's Edward that's lucky. He was unhappy for so long, and now that he's found you… you've given him back to me. Thank you."

I felt like crying.

"You've got it bad." Alice winked at me. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Says the pixie that practically chased away every guy at our high school. They were terrified of you." I poured myself a cup of coffee and joined them at the table.

"Oh, real sweet Bella. Isn't there some rule that you're not supposed to be mean to the bride?" She looked around at us.

Rosalie shook her head, her long blonde hair framing her face. "That doesn't go into effect until the day of the wedding. Besides, once we start the shower they'll be no reason for that."

Alice squealed. "Speaking of… Bella what are you wearing tonight?"

I raised my hands and pointed to myself, indicating I was going to wear what I already had on.

"Oh no, that won't do. Rose and I will find the perfect outfit you." She assured me. "I think we should go shopping."

"You little clothes Nazi. I refuse to be Bella Barbie." I shook my head, sipping my coffee.

Alice pouted, giving me her infamous doe eyed look. "Please, Bella. You know you love. The trip to the mall would only take a few hours."

Panic struck me. I did not want to be trapped in a mall for hours with Alice and Rosalie today. "Fine you can dress me up, but about going to the mall…you know I would, I really would, but Edward and I are going to visit Charlie. It's been a long time since I've seen him. Maybe next time." I got up and made my way out of the kitchen.

"Just be back in enough time so we can get ready." Alice called after me.

I waved my hand to let her know that I heard her. I quickly went in search of Edward and found him in the living room with the guys.

He smiled at me. "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding I reached for his hand. "Hurry, let's get out of here before Alice tries to grab me." I got his keys and went with him out to the Volvo.

Charlie's house is about a ten minute drive from the Cullen's and we were there in no time.

Edward chuckled at me as we stood in front of Charlie's door for at least ten minutes. "Not to pry or anything, but are you planning on knocking any time soon?"

"Yes." I nodded, making no attempt to move.

"Come on you little coward." He shook his head and knocked on the door himself. "It's just your dad. Why are you so nervous?" He had his fingers intertwined with mine and was gently rubbing circles with his thumb on my skin.

I bit my lip nervously. "I haven't seen Charlie since I left for college. I wasn't exactly in a very good place back then and…"

The front door opened, interrupting what I was saying. "Well if it isn't the prodigal daughter coming home. Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Bells." I completely froze. I would know that voice anywhere.

Jacob Black.

Of all the people to be at Charlie's house I never expected my old friend to be the one. All though I probably shouldn't have been surprised since his dad, Billy, and Charlie were best friends. Before I left Jacob and I had been extremely close, he was like my brother. Yet, he was the one person I tried the most to forget about.

Jacob and his dad are from the reservation in La Push. He's over six feet tall with long black hair and beautiful russet skin. He's warm like the sun. We spent a lot of time together, him, me, and Alice. I actually spent a great deal of time pissed off at him for some stupid comment he made.

Then a few months after the kidnapping he told me that he was love with me. He said he knew that I was still healing and that I wasn't ready for anything, but he would wait for me. And he did until three days before I was leaving for college. We had gone out for a drive and he brought me home.

When I leaned in to hug him he kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do and Jacob thought that I was encouraging him to continue. That's when I felt his tongue in my mouth.

I yanked myself away from him and punched him with everything that I had. I broke a couple of knuckles and had to wear a cast for a couple of months, but it was worth it.

Charlie came to the door and grinned. "Hey there, kiddo." He pushed Jacob out of the way and hugged me awkwardly. "I've missed you." Even though I look a lot like Renee, Charlie is the reason behind my wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Me too, Dad." I meant it. Five years had been too long.

He stepped back and looked at me. He remarked on the color returning to my cheeks and the fact that I was at a healthy weight. "Look at that smile; it's been a long time since I've seen that. Come on in, Bells."

Still holding on to Edward's hand I brought him in with me, but before he got inside Jacob stopped him.

"Just hold it right there, buddy. Where do you think you're going?" Jacob had his hand on Edward's chest, a big mistake.

"Inside. With my girlfriend." He pealed Jacob's hand off of him and stepped inside.

"Back off, Jake." I warned, turning to Charlie. "Dad this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. And that's Jacob Black." I introduced them.

Edward reached his hand out and shook Charlie's, the perfect picture of calm. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Then he even turned to shake Jacob's hand briefly.

"Likewise." Charlie eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Wait a minute. Are you Carlisle's other boy? The one that hasn't been around much."

"Yes, sir. Once I graduated high school I went directly to college and have only recently made it back to Washington." Always polite and well mannered. If there was any way to ensure him earning points with Charlie that was definitely it.

Charlie nodded. "Call me Charlie, please." He gestured to the couch for us to sit down. "So, Edward, what is it that you do?"

I glared at Charlie. Why is that parents' insist on asking that question? They don't really care. All they really want to know is if the guy is financially stable.

"Well, Charlie, I'm a doctor just like my father. A surgeon, actually in the ER at a hospital in Seattle." He continued rubbing soothing circles on my hand. What an amazing man he was.

"How long have you two been together?" Charlie looked over at me.

I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Only a few months. He's been really good for me dad. We're good for each other." After everything I put him through I knew it would take Charlie a while to believe that things really had changed, that I wasn't the same broken girl I was when I left.

"Just don't let me find out that you're pregnant or something." His voice sounded strained as if he was mortified at the thought of having this type of conversation with his daughter.

"Don't worry, Dad. That won't be an issue for a while." I assured him, probably even more embarrassed than he was.

That's the moment when Jacob decided to clear his throat and interrupt our conversation. "How long's it been Bells? What, five years?"

"Not long enough in my opinion." I grumbled.

"Relax, Bella." Charlie warned.

I held up my free hand in defense, not wanting to start a fight. We spent a good two hours catching up along with Charlie getting to know Edward. During a break I went to the kitchen to get us some drinks with Edward's help and I explained all about my past with Jacob. Before we left I went to use the restroom and was about to head back down stairs when Jacob bombarded me.

"So, are you really seeing that guy?" He stood between me and the stairs.

"Yes, Jake. Edward and I are really dating." I wasn't in the mood to deal with him or his snide comments.

"Does he make you happy?" For the first time I noticed a pained look underneath his mask of determination.

Saying it out loud seemed harsh, so I nodded. "Jake I'm sorry for how things ended. I had to get away from everything, including you. I was drowning here."

"You never tried to move on, Bells." He bent down so that we were eye level, his big black eyes boring into me. "I was there for you and it's like you never wanted to let it go."

"I couldn't, Jake." I finally came to realize that when Edward came into my life that night and then abruptly disappeared; my life was no longer whole. I couldn't survive without him and was stuck in a rut until he came back. I was dying inside a little each day. "You were a great friend to me, a brother, and that's all you can be."

He reached out and grabbed my arms, holding onto my wrists tightly. "Don't say that, Bella. We're supposed to be in each other's lives." He was trembling with anger.

"Jake you're hurting me." I tried pull away from him, but his grip just tightened.

"Let her go, Jacob." Edward was suddenly by my side, his voice low but menacing. "I don't have anything against you, but if you hurt her I will break your jaw for her." He hissed.

After a moment of hesitation, Jacob let me go.

Edward pulled me to him, resting my head against his chest. "Are you okay, Isabella? He didn't hurt you did he?"

It took a moment for me to calm down before I could answer. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Maybe we should go back to my house before I get arrested for assault or something. I can't believe he…" He growled, looking down the stairs.

"Hey nothing happened, alright. Be nice." I didn't think I could handle Charlie threatening to use his shot gun because there was too much testosterone pumping through the living room.

Edward nodded, getting his temper under control. He breathed slowly as I rubbed his back and felt all the tension release from his shoulders. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead softly before we went downstairs.

Jacob was hiding out in the kitchen while Charlie walked us to the door. "You need to call me more. I've really missed you, Bells." He hugged me.

"I promise, Dad. I'll call you every day." I whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too, Bells." He chuckled when he released me. "Take care of my little girl, Edward." He shook his hand.

"With my life, sir." Edward responded.

Once we got back to the Cullen's I was immediately attacked.

Alice and Rosalie went crazy with the outfit they bought for me. I complained practically the entire time they dressed me up and did my makeup. The top was a black and pink corset top that showed more of me than I had ever shown in my life.

It was fine when we were at the house during the shower, but for the bachelorette party we were going out to a bar and I wasn't really comfortable with showing as much skin as I was. They literally had to drag me inside.

Later in the evening we had a round of drinks and I held mine up for a toast. "To my best friend, my sister. I love you and I'm so happy you found your soul mate, you are one lucky woman. Now he gets to be your dress up Barbie." I smiled at her.

She cracked up laughing. "Thank you," she mouthed.

I nodded, sipping my drink.

Thankfully we left not long afterwards because the beautiful bride-to-be needed her beauty sleep.

On the way out the bartender passed me a note. I opened it when I was safely in the car:

_You were beautiful tonight. Even more so than you were the last time I saw you. So grown up. I told you that I would come back and now I'm back to reclaim you as mine._

_James_


	11. Wedding Bliss with Rings and Champagne

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Wedding Bliss with Rings and Champagne

I froze in fear. I tried to not hyperventilate as the car brought us back to the Cullen's. My eyes began to water and all I could think about was his hands all over me and how powerless I felt. I put on a smile for the girls, not wanting to alert them to my panic.

James was out and no one else knew.

What was I going to do? He was coming for me again and he would probably kill me this time.

Once back at the house I walked inside with the girls, completely dazed and my slight buzz all but gone. I felt like a robot as we made our way upstairs.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked from outside her room.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. One too many margaritas." I explained as she chuckled in understanding, making my way up the second flight of stairs to Edward's room. As soon I got in the room I collapsed on the floor in a fit of sobs.

I couldn't move. The tears over took me and I found myself hiccupping between sobs, clutching at my stomach as I tried to breathe.

That's how Edward found me when he got in. He scooped me up in his arms and brought me to the bed, sitting down and holding me close. "Breathe, Bella. You've got to breathe for me," he said soothingly as he rubbed circles on my back.

My sobs quieted down, but I clung to him tightly as the tears streamed down my face. "He's… back. He f- found me." I was gripping his shirt tightly.

He continued to rub my back. "Who?"

"James." I was shaking all over. "He's going to come after me." I showed him the message that the bartender had taken down.

Edward continued to let me cry and finally lifted my chin so that I was forced to meet his eyes. "Bella, I want you to listen to me. I swear with everything that I have within me, he won't touch you again." He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "With my life." I managed to get out.

He nodded. "I'll protect you, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you." His emerald eyes smoldered as he tried to convey just how much he meant what he was saying. "I love you, Isabella." He whispered.

Unable to hold back I pressed my lips to his in a soft tender kiss, trying to forget how scared I was. When I pulled back he gently kissed my tears away. Being in his arms always made me feel so safe and protected.

"Let's get you out of this and in to something more comfortable." He suggested after we had been sitting there a while.

Not really paying attention I climbed off the bed, letting him help me with the top Alice had managed to get me into, and just stripped down to my bra and boy shorts. I stood there trembling until Edward picked me up and laid me back down on the bed. "Can you hold me, please?" I begged. I just needed to be close to him, to smell his amazing scent.

"Anything for you." He had taken his clothes off and was slipping on a pair of black pajama bottoms when I asked him that. In no time at all he was under the covers with me and had his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, allowing my body to become in tune with his and calm down. Our hearts beat in the same rhythm. My breathing slowed down as I listened to Edward quietly hum my lullaby. "I love you," I whispered.

He kissed my shoulder and along my collarbone. "I love you, too. Sleep now, my Bella." He murmured and then continued to hum.

* * *

The sun streamed through the window the following morning, nudging us awake with its quiet pleading. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by Edward's unyielding emerald ones. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes.

Edward just ran his fingers along my spine and pressed his forehead to mine. "Are you going to be able to go through with today? If not, no one would think any less of you."

As much as I wanted to I couldn't. I refused to let James control my life and keep me from being there for my family, because that what the Cullen's were to me. Alice was not only my best friend, she was my sister, and I was going to be there for her as she embarked on this new and exciting journey. "I'll be fine. Today is Alice's day."

He moved one of his hands to cup my cheek, the other continuing to move along my spine in a soothing pattern. "Bella, are you sure? I know how deeply this whole thing has affected you and believe me you have nothing to prove to any of us."

I leaned into his touch. "I'm sure. I just want to be there for Alice today. When it's all over we can figure out what to do then." I sighed.

"Okay." He pulled me close to him again, resting his chin on top of my head. As it started getting later we got out of the bed. Edward let me take a shower, getting himself ready in his room.

The hot water felt wonderful as it ran over me, washing away how dirty I felt. I stood under the steady flow for a while before I washed my hair and body. Reluctantly I got out and dried myself off.

When I was dressed I stepped out of the bathroom and began gathering all of the things I was going to need to take to the ceremony.

"Bella," Edward laid the bag with his suit on the bed, "what are you thinking about?"

"That I'm afraid to let you near me now." I kept my eyes down. Looking into his beautiful face was just too difficult. "You deserve so much better than me. I'm a complete mess and now that all this is coming up again, I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me. Staying with me will only put your life in danger."

Quicker than I would have thought possible Edward was at my side with one arm tight around my waist and the other carefully cupping my cheek in his hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, obviously you don't understand just how much you mean to me." His velvety voice sent shivers through me.

"When I look at you I can hardly believe my good fortune that you chose me. You are so beautiful, but you don't even realize it. That lovely blush of yours drives me crazy. You're selfless, irritatingly so, and loyal." He was causing me to swoon. "You never say what I think you will. When I'm away from you I feel like my heart's been ripped in two, until we touch again. You are the only one I will ever love.

"If I want to put myself in danger to protect you, then I will. Losing you is the one thing I can't bear to think about." His thumb lightly grazed my cheek as a tear fell from my eyes. "I love you, always and forever."

I stretched up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. "Thank you." I whispered against his lips. "I love you, too."

He grinned when we parted. "I hate to be away from you while we prepare for the ceremony. Are you sure you'll be okay?" He worried about me in such a cute way.

"Only due to the fact that we'll be together at 5:30 as we walk down the aisle." I went to gather my things and blushed as Edward picked up the majority of them. "Promise me that once the ceremony is over you won't leave my side."

He kissed my forehead softly. "I promise." We left his room, went down to the second floor, and immediately got rushed into the excitement around the house. "I'll bring this out to the limo for you. Go help Alice and I'll see you at 5:30 my love."

I blushed as I watched him leave with his father and brother. How could I have gotten so lucky? He knew all of my shameful secrets and he still wanted me, he really did love me no matter what.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were in Alice's old room when I found them. "Alright, ladies we have hair appointments in fifteen minutes. Followed by makeup and nails. The limo will be waiting for us out front when we get back to take us to the plantation."

They all started moving. We took Carlisle's Mercedes into town and went about our business. Getting pampered like that wasn't something I was used to and I blushed at Alice's amused expression when she saw how uncomfortable I was.

Getting our hair done took the longest, making me glad that we did that first. After our makeup and nails were finished Esme drove us back to the house and we got in the awaiting black limousine.

Rosalie helped me get my pale yellow bride's maid dress zipped up while Alice fretted over hers. "Bella, I'd like to tell you something." She smiled at me.

I turned around to face her. "Alright."

She seemed to be searching for the right words before she finally talked. "I never got a chance to tell you how brave I think you are. Bella, you have truly made something of yourself after everything that you went through and that is no easy task. I was violated myself when I was eighteen."

"What?" My jaw dropped at her revelation.

"Yeah, and I was a complete basket case. That is until Emmett came along. He rescued me and was very patient with me." She wiped away the tears that had fallen. "I'm telling you all of this because I wanted you to know that you aren't alone. Moving on is not easy, but you're really lucky to have Edward. He really is a very special man."

I hardly knew what to say. I had no idea Rosalie had been through something similar to me. Before I could start blubbering again I pulled her into a quick hug. "Thank you for sharing that with me." I whispered.

She nodded and smiled.

"Bella!" Alice came over to me, taking my hands in hers. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her normally short spiky hair was pinned up, her makeup was flawless, and the dress was like nothing I'd ever seen. She'd had it sent in from a big designer in France that I'd never heard of. "Can you believe it?"

I pressed my forehead to hers, both of us taking in the moment. "I love you, Alice. Thank you for always being there for me, even when I was not rational." I sniffled slightly. "Tell Jasper that if he hurts you I'll track him down and kill him."

Alice giggled. "I will. Thank you for being like a sister to me. I love you, too." She hugged me.

When it came time for the ceremony Rosalie and I went ahead of Alice to our places outside the doors. The music began and I watched as Rosalie went first. When it was my turn I silently prayed that I wouldn't trip and hurt myself. As I walked my eyes locked with Edward's and I forgot about everything else.

The passion in his eyes was enough to make me blush as I made my way closer and closer. The crooked smile playing across his lips was one of amusement. He mouthed that he loved me and I responded back that I loved him as well.

I was smiling as the ceremony began, beyond thrilled for my best friend. It was such an amazing day for her. I cried through their vows and was only mildly aware that they had kissed and were now being presented as husband and wife. As they made their way down the aisle it came time for Edward and me.

He held his arm out for me and when I took it he slowly led me down the aisle after Jasper and Alice. "You look so beautiful, my love."

I blushed. "Thank you."

In the back of the hall there stood Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. Charlie was in his chief's uniform with his gun and everything. He nodded at me and I knew that he had heard about James.

Once we were all out it was time for pictures to be taken. I groaned inwardly, but held onto Edward the entire time. Alice went a little over board with all the different poses that she wanted us to try, but it was her day so I let her have her fun.

Finally, when that torture came to an end we went outside to the reception and were able to get some food. It felt nice to be normal if only for a few hours. I knew once I saw Charlie he'd give me bad news, so I was enjoying the carefree moments we had.

Jasper and Alice shared their first dance, followed by her dance with Carlisle. At some point during the evening I wound up dancing with Jasper. "So, Bella, how are you?" He had one arm around my waist and the other holding my right hand.

"Pretty good. I'm actually highly doped up on pain killers right now, but keep it quiet." I lowered my voice, smiling at him. I couldn't even joke with Edward that way. Sure I'd tease him a little every now and then, but Jasper and I had a special relationship.

He shook his head at me. "Okay, point taken." He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry; you just make it so easy with your doctor voice." I patted the shoulder that my arm was resting on. "As long as I have Edward close by, I'm great." I finally admitted.

He grinned. "I'm so glad to see you and Edward together. It's nice to have my friends happy."

"You know it very well could have been me, doctor boy." I winked at him, waiting for his chuckle before I giggled.

"Thank you for being here today, Bella. If it wasn't for you, Alice and I probably wouldn't have met." I still couldn't believe it had been two years since I had introduced the two of them to each other. He was perfect for her.

"I'm just glad that you two are happy. Take care of my friend." I warned him.

"You know I will." We finished up the dance and he kissed my cheek.

As I was about to walk off Charlie came up, offering to dance. We were both quiet, resorting to our usual way of doing things.

Eventually Charlie cleared his throat. "So, I guess you've heard about James escaping." It wasn't a question. "Bells, I promise you that we and the FBI are doing everything that we can to catch him. He won't get to you."

I bit my lip. "I know Dad."

"What would you say to being put in protective custody until he's caught?" He kept his gaze all over the room, avoiding mine.

"I'd say you're all out of luck. There is no way I'm going into any kind of protective custody Dad." I shook my head angrily. "I have too much going on with work and my book."

Charlie stopped swaying to the music and finally looked me in the eyes. "Bells, please at least consider it. I can't lose you again."

"Dad," I wave of emotion hit me that I was not expecting. "I'll think about it."

That seemed to appease him. "Listen, I've got to get back to the office. Take care and call me later."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I will." I made a move to leave the dance floor again and was pulled into Jacob's embrace.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I rolled my eyes at him, noticing Edward stiffen and move to come to me. I shook my head almost imperceptibly and he stopped.

"Alice and I were friends too, Bells. I was invited." He feigned a look of hurt. "Plus I wanted to tell you sorry for losing my temper yesterday. I just… it hurts is all."

"Jake, you know I love you. But, we were only meant to be friends." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

He shrugged me off. "Hey, it's no big deal. Besides, until he puts a ring on your finger I'm going to keep trying."

Of course he would, because nothing in my life is ever easy. I couldn't think about that at the moment. All of my focus was on making sure everything went smoothly for Alice and Jasper and getting them off on their honeymoon safely. Then I'd worry about everything else. "I really wish you wouldn't."

"That pale freak can't possibly satisfy you, Bella. Not the way that I could." He muttered.

Without even thinking I stomped down on his foot as hard as I could.

He chuckled, grimacing from my assault on his foot. "That's my girl."

"Don't you dare even think that. I love Edward and whatever animosity you're feeling toward that is your own problem."I finally managed to extract myself from his embrace. "Bye, Jake."

Edward was by my side immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head, glancing at Jacob briefly before turning my attention to the man that I loved. "No he didn't hurt. He annoyed the hell out of me, but that's it."

He shook his head angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't be upset, Edward." I brought my hand up to his face, caressing his cheek to calm him down. "Please. It's just you and me right now, that's all you need to be thinking about."

He didn't say anything, leaning into my hand.

I sighed. "Do you hear me Edward Cullen? Just you and me."

"Yes, I hear you." He nodded, opening his eyes and looking deep into mine. "I'm sorry. You have my undivided attention, love." He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Come with me," I took his hand and led him to one of the waiters circling the floor. I got us each a glass of red merlot and gave one to him.

"Bella, can we talk about something when we get home?" He practically drank the entire glass in one gulp.

Oh no. "Of course." I felt my heart pick up speed. He wasn't acting like himself and I was scared. I silently reveled in the fact that he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled against his side, but I couldn't help thinking that he was hiding something.

Alice had all the girls gather around her so she could toss the bouquet before they went to go change. She turned around so her back to us and daintily tossed it into the crowd of girls.

Without even realizing what I was doing my hands grasped around the flowers. I glanced down and saw the bouquet of orchids in my hands. Everyone applauded as my cheeks flamed up. Alice gave me a knowing smile.

That evil little pixie.

Next it was Jasper's turn to toss the garter. He playfully reached under dress and slid it down her leg as all the guys wolf whistled. Jasper kissed Alice's cheek before he turned to the men and tossed into the crowd.

Edward held the garter up in the air, shaking his head. It must have been embarrassing for him knowing that had been his cousin's. He came over to me when they had gone to change out of their formal wear.

For the past few months Edward had spent all of his time assuring me of his feelings and comforting me. Even though I was still terrified about James I realized I something important. I had to show Edward just how much he meant to me. Sure I told him I loved him, but he was just as new to this as I was and was probably just as insecure. I never wanted him to doubt my feelings for him.

I decided to do so on the way home.

As Jasper and Alice came out we stood with his family. They came over to us to say their goodbyes. I hugged them last, holding back tears. "Call me as soon as you get back, Ali. I want to hear all about it." I whispered.

"The second I'm back." She smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What so I'm not allowed to sleep to a normal hour? Thanks a lot." I joked.

She rolled her eyes at me and Jasper whisked her off. They rushed off to their car as everyone threw rice at them.

Carlisle and Esme looked exhausted, but so happy. "Why don't you two take the limo back to the house? We'll follow you in a little while." Carlisle suggested.

"Thanks, Dad. That's probably a good idea." Edward shook his hand and kissed his Esme's cheek. "Is that alright with you, Bella?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, that's fine. We'll see you both at home." I pressed my cheek to Carlisle's and then hugged Esme.

She looked as though she were glowing.

My heart started racing again. Something was definitely off and the others were somehow involved. I didn't like this, it was making me nervous. If he had bad news I wish he would have told me. After the whole James surprise I wasn't sure how much more I could possibly take.

Once we were settled in the limo and on the way to his house I turned to Edward and ran my fingers along his chest. I wasn't really sure how to tell him just how important he was to me, but I had to try. "Edward, I'm not really good at expressing my feelings or how to handle it. But I need you to know that if you weren't in my life these past few days, hell these past few months, would have been unbearable."

His simply nodded his head. "For me as well, love."

I bit my lip, letting out a sigh.

Edward surprised me by kissing me, pulling me close as his hand rested on the small of my back. He chuckled against my lips, whispering, "I love you. Bella Swan." He moved his lips down to the hollow of my throat, pressing a kiss to my collarbone.

He trailed his nose up my throat to the spot just below my ear and let his lips linger there. My body shuddered involuntarily at the sensation. His lips expertly moved along my neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in their wake.

By the time we got to the house I was flushed and exhausted. The day had been filled a mix of so many different emotions that it started taking its toll on me. I allowed Edward to scoop me up and carry me to his room and automatically sat on his bed upon entering it.

"This has been such a long day." I sighed, and I smiled softly at him as I slipped the death traps Alice had the nerve to call shoes off my feet.

Edward took his jacket and tie off, unbuttoning the first buttons on his shirt. "That it has. I'll be right back." He left his room for a few moments and came back with two glasses of champagne.

"What's this?" I asked as he handed one of the glasses to me.

He knelt in front of me and smiled. "This is just a celebration. I am so proud of you for making through today the way you did. I know that wasn't easy."

My cheeks flames up as we clinked our glasses and I took a small sip.

He reached into his pocket for something. "I know you have been on a roller coaster ride the past few days and I wish I could take it all away for you." He placed both of our glasses on the floor.

"Having you here is helping a lot." I admitted meekly.

"Good." He took one of my hands in his and rubbed soothing circles onto my skin as he went. "I've been planning this for a couple of weeks now and it's probably horrible timing, but here it goes anyway. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"


	12. Pieces of a normal Life

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Pieces of a normal Life

My eyes filled with tears. Of all the things I thought he was going to say to me, that definitely wasn't it. I was so worried he was going to break up with me, he had gotten so quiet. But no, he just asked me to marry him. And he was holding a beautiful diamond engagement ring in his hand.

I bit my lip, an internal struggle going on in my head, as tears flowed freely. More than anything I wanted to accept his proposal, but there was just so much I still wasn't sure about.

Was I really ready for all of this?

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Edward. When were apart for any reason my body ached for him until we were together again. I always felt complete and whole with him and wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

But, the thought of giving myself to him completely was terrifying. He would see my broken body and know all the things that James had done to me. Of course I had told him, but it would be different when he actually saw it all with his own eyes. I could barely stand to look at myself in the mirror, how was going to let him see me naked?

And we still didn't know what was happening with James. I knew he wouldn't stop until he had me, but we hadn't discussed anything about it.

Getting married wasn't exactly high on my priority list even before all of this happened. Renee had said that she loved Charlie and then one day she just left him, bringing me with her. She flitted from relationship to relationship until finally settling down with Phil, while Charlie always sort of pined for her even after she got remarried.

Not exactly the best role models when it comes to healthy relationships.

Yet Carlisle and Esme were happy. I had always been inspired by their relationship. They had been together for years and seemed to be just as much in love with each other now as when they first got together.

Jasper and Alice were proof that people our age could fall in love and make it work. They had met, fallen in love, and had just gotten married. Their relationship was so beautiful, not always needing words or huge amounts of public displays of affection. She only told me about Jasper in bed just to make me squirm.

Even Rosalie and Emmett in their own way had shown me a healthy loving relationship despite their crazy sexual escapades. They were committed to each other and were willing to do whatever it took to make the other one happy.

I have been taking care of myself for so long, being stubborn and independent is what kept me going after all of this time. I have not really needed anyone's help in all of this time, until Edward came back into my life. If I told Edward yes would that change anything?

No. I was very much in love with him even though I was terrified to admit it. We belonged together and I wanted to take care of him. He was the only man I would ever want and need.

As my cheeks dripped with tears I slowly nodded my head, proud and pleased with my decision. "Yes," my voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes lit up and that crooked grin that I loved so much spread across his lips as he slid the ring on my left ring finger. "Thank you." He leaned in and kissed slowly, his hands resting firmly on my waist.

I brought my hands up to his hair, knotting my fingers through his silky locks as I pressed my body closer to his. I couldn't get enough of being close to him and was afraid that if he let go I would wake up and this would all be a dream. My breath hitched as his lips moved to my throat.

Moving his lips slowly down to the hollow of my throat he picked me up slightly, raising my feet up off the floor. "You have no idea how happy you have made me." He whispered, breathlessly as he trailed his lips up to my jaw.

I giggled, hugging him tightly. "I am, too."

Once he set me back down I took the time to look at the ring. It was a three carat square diamond with smaller stones along the band. "Edward Cullen, please tell me you did not spend a lot of money on this ring. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Don't worry, I didn't spend a thing." He seemed incredibly amused. "It was my grandmother's ring." He rubbed soothing circles on my left hand.

I bit my lip, trying to hide the grin on my face. My cheeks were flushed.

He kissed my flaming cheek. "I love it when you blush. It makes you look even more beautiful."

My cheeks became even redder as I rested my hands on his shoulders. I was breathless from his kisses and warm all over. If I could I'd spend the majority of my time kissing Edward.

"Come on, love, let's get ready for bed." He kissed my shoulder softly.

Before I went into the bathroom, Edward helped me unzip the dress.

I changed into a comfortable pair of black booty shorts and then slipped into Edward's Dartmouth shirt. It smelled just like him. I took the pins out of my hair before scrubbing all of the makeup off of my face and brushing my teeth. I sighed and left the bathroom.

Edward was standing by the bed, his back to me as he took his watch off. His upper body was bare and he looked magnificent. His muscles rippled as he stretched quickly, adjusting the pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips.

I still could hardly believe that this amazing man wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I never dreamed that I could get so lucky. "Edward." I smiled as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

He turned around and grinned, scooping me up in his arms. "I love seeing you in my shirts. Even if you are wearing my favorite one." He gingerly pinched my side.

I squealed, jumping slightly in his arms. "But it's so comfortable and it smells just like you." I kissed his jaw softly.

Shaking his head, Edward chuckled at me. "Bella." He sighed.

"Thank you. I promise to give it back in time for the weekend." I grinned in triumph.

"Are you ready for bed, my love?" He turned back to his large comfortable bed.

"Not really." I sighed as he sat me down on the bed. "Not tired yet anyway."

Turning off the light he sat next to me. "We could talk?"

I laid back on the large amount of pillows surrounding us. "Charlie thinks I should considering going into protective custody."

"And what do you think?" Edward laid down somewhat, keeping most of his weight on his left arm, and pulled me a little closer, his other arm around my waist.

"Well, I think that you have to work. I couldn't ask you to take time off from the hospital." I kept my voice low. "Plus I have a deadline coming up that I have to finish."

"Forget about my job, if it means you'll be safe…" he started.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, Edward. They'll make both of us go with two overweight officers and spend however long in a seedy motel waiting for James to make a move. We can't give up our lives."

"Yes, but I won't risk yours either." He stated.

I groaned in annoyance. "Edward, I have worked so hard to gain some semblance of a normal life. I can't give that up."

"You won't be. Not for long anyway." He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb.

"People will know. Everyone in town will know and that will just give them more of a chance to talk about me." Pathetic excuse, but I was struggling to continue thinking coherently.

"This has nothing to do with the people in town, Bella. Forget about them." His tone held a slight urgency I hadn't noticed before.

Stubbornly, I refused to relent on the matter. "No. I won't be taken from our home now that we're finally together."

He pouted his bottom lip, giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen.

I shook my head, finding it incredibly hard to say no to him.

"What if we got a bodyguard? Someone to keep an eye on both of us until this can all be sorted out." Edward suggested. "I'll even take some time off of work. I have some vacation days coming up."

"No, it would be way too expensive to do that. And, what if there's an emergency at the hospital? You have to be there." I insisted.

"There is nothing too expensive when it means protecting you. Besides they will be fine without me for a couple of weeks." He was pleased with this idea.

"You don't have to do that." I shook my head.

"Bella," he put his finger under my chin, lifting it so I would meet his eyes, "let me do this for you. I wouldn't be much use at the hospital anyways. I'd be worrying about you the whole time." He kissed my lips softly.

When I didn't answer right away he used those amazing lips to his advantage, kissing my neck slowly. He took his time gliding his lips up from my collarbone up to the corner of my mouth.

I eventually gave in, sighing in defeat. He knew he would win, he always won. "Fine. You don't fight fair, Mr. Cullen." I groaned.

He chuckled. "Never said I did, Miss Swan." He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thank you," he whispered. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

"One more question." I yawned, trying very hard to hide it.

Edward chuckled. "Go ahead."

I ran my hand slowly along his chest. "Can you not say anything to Alice and Jasper about this until they come back? I don't want to ruin their honeymoon or have them come home early."

He nodded. "If that's what you want then I won't say anything." He assured me, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered.

Sighing in contentment, I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his amazing scent. No one could ever hurt me as long as he was near.

My nightmares were always at bay whenever I slept in Edward's arms. I could never go back to sleeping alone. I drifted off into unconsciousness, a small smile on my lips.

I was woken up by Edward, gently stroking my back. I grinned up at him and kissed his neck a couple of times. "Good morning," I said softly, blushing.

"Good morning, love." He ran his nose along my jaw and down my throat. "Do you mind if I talk to Emmett and my parents about this? They could help us find the best bodyguard."

"They'll find out eventually, so I guess we might as well tell them now." I agreed.

We spent a few more minutes in each other's arms, him gently kissing my left ring finger every chance he got. The look of pure adoration in his eyes was unmistakable.

I was unsure that we were both ready for such a big commitment, but the idea of professing in front of our friends and family that Edward Cullen was mine and I was his made all of my nervousness go away.

Finally we got up and got ready. We packed our things so we wouldn't have to later and went downstairs to see the rest of his family.

"Good morning Eddie, Bella," Emmett was the first to greet us as we entered the kitchen. "You two were awfully quiet last night, are you having problems in bed?" Of course that would be the first question he decided to ask us.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward eyed his brother, glaring at him as he thankfully ignored his comment.

His booming laugh filled the room. "Don't be embarrassed, Edward." He wiggled his eyebrows. "We all have those days. Except for me and Rosie. We can go all night; we've even broken our fair share of bed frames."

I held up hands in protest, stopping him from continuing. "Please don't continue that sentence. That is so much more than I ever wanted to learn about the two of you. So if this story is getting explicit then I'm going to leave you to your guy talk." I walked passed them and over to the breakfast table where the others were.

Esme came over to hug me and paused when she saw my left hand. "You said yes. Oh, that is wonderful." She hugged me tightly and then went over to Edward with a smile on her face. "My boy," she held his cheek in her hand.

"Mom, what are you going on about?" Emmett growled, obviously annoyed with being out of the loop.

Glancing at each other for a second, Edward decided to explain. "Last night, when we got back from the reception, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

A chorus of squeals and congratulatory laughing erupted in the room. Carlisle looked incredibly proud of his son while Emmett patted him a little roughly on the back.

Rosalie and Esme were jumping up and down as I told them how he proposed and what a romantic Edward truly was. I was so proud to be wearing his grandmother's engagement ring.

Once we were all finished with breakfast and had the dishes cleaned it was time to tell them the bad news. "Can we talk about something else with you guys?" I asked nervously.

"You got her pregnant? Wow, I take back my previous joke." Emmett boomed. "You little devil. I'm so proud of you."

Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Would you let them talk, Em?"

He rubbed the back of his head, but didn't say any more. "This isn't such good news."

I held on to Edward's hand as sat next to me. Talking about this was going to be extremely difficult. "When we were leaving the bar the other night, Rose, I got a note from the bartender. It was from James, the man that kidnapped me." I felt the traitor tears coming, but I fought them back.

No one said anything, but there was an overwhelming tension in the air.

"He broke out of prison. Charlie confirmed it yesterday." It took everything I had not to break down in front of them. "He's coming after me again."

Emmett pounded his fist on one of the cabinets. "The hell he is."

I jumped at the sound.

Carlisle shook his head at him. "Emmett."

"We were actually hoping that you could help us find a bodyguard." Edward looked at his brother. "Neither of us wants to go into protective custody."

He nodded. "I'll make some calls as soon as we get back."

"Thank you, Emmett." I nodded to him.

"Promise me that if things get to dangerous for you in Seattle the two of you will come and stay with us." Esme insisted, looking back and forth between Edward and I. "We have plenty of room here and I'd feel more at ease having the two of you under our roof." How could anyone say no to someone so sweet and loving?

"You know we will, Mom." Edward assured her. "We better start heading back." Edward stood up and hugged his parents. We spent a few minutes saying goodbye to everyone and then Edward proceeded to pack up the car.

Emmett promised to call as soon as he got the information for us.

We got into the Volvo and Edward drove toward Seattle. I took his hand in mine and watched him instead of the road so I would freak out about his driving. "Edward, thank you. I don't think I could have gotten through any of this without you."

"You don't need to thank me, my love. I would do anything for you." He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

So would I.


	13. Birthdays with Betrayal

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Birthdays with Betrayal

A few hours after we got back to Seattle, Emmett called with the information. He called in a favor and got the number of one of the best agents in witness protection. His name was Laurent and Emmett got him to agree to come and meet with us.

In the morning I woke up to Edward on the phone. I quickly deduced that he was on with his boss at the hospital and he was discreetly telling him that he needed to take some time off. He spoke softly because he didn't know that I was awake.

Hugging one of the pillows to my body I tried to go back to sleep for a few more minutes. Just as I was about to drift off again my cell phone started ringing. It was the ring tone I had for Alice. "It is too early for you to be calling me. Besides don't you have a husband you should be concerned about?" I grumbled.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." Alice chuckled at me. "I just wanted to check on you guys, I miss you both."

I buried my face in one of the pillows. "He told you didn't he?"

"Yes, after much pleading and persuading on my part. I can be extremely irresistible." The annoying little pixie could never be left out of anything. "So..?"

I sighed in defeat, my voice muffled by the pillow. "I said yes." I had to pull the phone from my ear to protect it from the loud shriek that Alice let out.

"Oh that is so fantastic. You have to let me plan the wedding." I could hear the bounce in her voice.

"Whoa, Ali, slow down for a minute." I blushed as Edward sat on the bed next to me. "First of all, you are on your honeymoon. Enjoy yourself. Second, we haven't even been engaged for that long. Let it sink in first and then we'll talk. I promise."

She sighed. "Fine. Oh, one more thing." She lowered her voice into secret mode. "Edward's birthday is Saturday, which you probably already know, and I wanted to let you know that I got a present for you to give to him. Call me later."

"Thanks, Ali. Have a good time." I told her before hanging up. His birthday was on Saturday? That was June 20. Oh he was in for it now.

Edward kissed my forehead and pulled back with an amused expression on his face. "Good morning."

"Hi." I loved the way he looked at me, always with so much adoration and amazement. It made my stomach fill with butterflies and my body tremble. I hated that he could do that to me even when I was angry with him. "I hope you know that once Alice gets back we will hardly see each other. She's going to want to spend every spare minute planning the wedding."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from her." He chuckled. "What do you have to do today?"

"Well I am almost finished with my chapters, so once I am I will email them to Angela. I have to call Charlie and tell him about our alternative to protective custody." I thought about the rest of my plans. "And I was hoping if you weren't too busy later maybe you could play my lullaby for me."

He nodded, taking my hand in his and delicately kissing it. "I think I can manage that." He assured me.

I smiled. "Well, the birthday boy should get to do whatever he wants."

Edward froze, but quickly composed his features. He knew he was in trouble. "Bella…" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Saturday? Edward, why didn't you tell me?" I climbed out of the bed and away from him.

"My birthday has never really been that big of a deal to me. It just didn't cross my mind." He shrugged his shoulders, not looking nearly as worried as I thought he should have.

"You should have told me." I made my way to the bathroom, but was blocked by Edward.

He had a strange look on his face. "Bella, I didn't think it'd be important with everything else we've had going on. After you received the letter the first time, dealing with your maid of honor duties, and the second letter, it just didn't seem like a good time. Not to mention seeing your dad again wasn't exactly making you so happy." He countered.

I crossed my arms in annoyance. Damn him and his quick early morning thinking tactics. "Even if we don't have a party you still should have told me. I don't necessarily enjoy my birthday either, but I still planned on telling you." I bit my lip. "It's September 13 by the way."

"Bella, I thought your safety took a little higher priority." He put his hands on my waist.

"Not good enough. You had plenty of time to tell me before all this happened." I shook my head and wriggled out of his embrace. I started brushing my teeth.

He didn't say anything, just stood there and watched as I brushed.

"This is new to both of us, Edward, and we have to be honest with each other." I said after I rinsed my mouth out. "I mean what sort of relationship do we have if we can't be honest with each other?"

Finally he spoke. "You're right. I should have told you about it sooner and I'm sorry." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please don't be mad at me," and then he his soft lips were making a trail on my neck, leading down to my collar bone.

Just once I wanted to win an argument, to be able to hold my own against him. I was melting at his touch and I knew he was aware that he'd won the argument. "Quit distracting me. I have work to do." I grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He pressed a tender kiss into my neck, just below my ear.

I grabbed my lap top from the nightstand and brought it to the bed with me. I spent all morning and part of the afternoon working. When my chapters were finished I emailed them in to Angela. I even attached a little note thanking her for being so patient with me.

She was the most amazing editor. I was so grateful she had been assigned to my book. Not only did she have the same temperament as me, but she really believed in it and wanted it to be an amazing book.

Then I called Charlie and explained to him our plan to have a bodyguard. He still didn't like it, but said it was better than not doing anything. He offered to put Jacob on the line and I quickly told him that I had to go because someone was at the door.

Edward was on the phone when I left the bedroom. He came over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Laurent is downstairs. I'm going to go meet him and discuss our situation. I'll be back." His voice was low.

I nodded, pulling my hair out of my eyes. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella." He smiled.

"Thank you for all of this. For taking care of me the way you have. I am so lucky to have you." I stood up on my toes and kissed him, playing my lips slowly over his and knotting my fingers in his hair.

He chuckled. "I'm the lucky one." He whispered in between kisses. After a few minutes he gently disentangled himself from me, groaning as we parted. "I'll be back soon." He kissed me one more time before heading to the elevator.

Once I was sure he was gone I went back to the bedroom and called Rosalie.

She answered after three rings. "Bella, this better be good. I was finally under the hood of a beautiful Lamborghini and then you call me." She restores and sells vintage cars and works on her client's high end vehicles part time.

"Edward's birthday is this weekend and I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Normally I would go to Alice, but since she was out of town I knew that Rosalie would do just as good a job as her.

"What did you have in mind, Bella?" She said, curiosity peaking her voice.

I wasn't exactly sure how to say it so I just dove right in. "Edward has told me some things about his past and one of the things he said that stuck out to me was that he never felt like he was enough, that he was a monster."

Rosalie seemed shocked. "I never knew he felt that way."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Well, for his day I want to show him that he really is enough. I want to do something really special for him, but I'm not sure exactly what to do."

She very nearly squealed. "So what exactly are you thinking? Do you want some pointers...?"

I cut her off quickly. "I don't want to seduce him, Rose. He's just been so wonderful lately I want to do something for him."

"You could always take him to his favorite restaurant. Wait on him a little, and maybe even make dessert for him." She suggested. "You don't have to be seductive to show a man what he means to you. Dress up in something he likes you in, play his favorite music in the car, let him know you listen when he talks."

"How exactly do I surprise him? I am a horrible liar and Edward can read me like a book." Renee used to tell me I was her open book when I was younger. She'd always say that when I wouldn't want to talk about my day at school.

Rosalie giggled. "Let me handle the details. All you have to do is show up. I'll give you the information the night of when we're getting you ready."

"Thank you so much, Rose. You are a life saver." I grinned, sighing with relief internally.

* * *

Laurent came up to meet me later that afternoon after he and Edward talked. He was well built with olive toned skinned. He had a look about him as though he was from the streets, that it was his home or something.

He seemed almost primal.

I was a little uncomfortable around him, but Edward promised me that he would never leave me alone with Laurent. I finally agreed to have him as our body guard. He was staying at the penthouse as part of our protection and it was a strange adjustment for all of us.

We couldn't go anywhere or do anything without Laurent being there, but it was nice to know that someone else was watching our backs. He took his job seriously and I was extremely grateful for that.

Saturday morning came and I was going to make breakfast for Edward. I woke up early and smiled at the sleeping form of Edward. He looked so peaceful and innocent, his arms around my waist and holding me close to him.

I pressed my lips to his softly a couple of times before I slid out of his embrace, trying very hard not to wake him up. I slid on a pair of sweat pants incase Laurent was awake when I went down to the kitchen.

"Not tonight man." Laurent's voice came from the kitchen. "Because we have it all worked out already. Don't go changing it." He growled.

The further I got down the stairs I realized he was on his phone.

"Because I will turn you in myself if you try anything now. I'll call you later." He ended the call and turned around to see me as I entered the kitchen. "Hey, Bella. Big day today." He forced a smile on his face; I don't think he knew that I could tell.

"Yes it is. I'm just going to make breakfast." I maneuvered around him and gathered the ingredients I was going to need. I decided to make him my famous pancakes.

As I was working Laurent sat at the counter and drank a cup of coffee. "You're really frightened by this guy aren't you? To hire me to keep an eye on the two of you."

"I nearly died the last time he had me. I won't let that happen again." I continued working on the breakfast not making eye contact with him. "Do you anything about the case?"

"Only what Edward and Emmett have shared with me. I did a little background check when I was first told about it, but I didn't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong." He explained, his long wild hair pulled out of his face in a ponytail.

I was glad he didn't know all the details. Only Alice and Edward know what happened during those horrible days. "Have you ever lost a witness?"

Laurent was focused on his coffee cup, but answered me none the less. "When I first started in Witness Protection I did. I was still new and was still getting use to the job." He looked up at me for a moment. "I've improved since then."

Nodding, I placed the finished pancakes on a couple of plates and started slicing some strawberries to put on top. "Was that an informant you were talking to when I came down?"

He seemed confused for a second and then recognition came on his face. "Yeah, we're trying to catch this guy after one of my witnesses. I think we're actually making some headway." He sipped his coffee quietly.

Once I had everything set up on the tray I carefully brought it up to our room. Only tripping once, I managed to make it there without dropping anything. I tiptoed in and placed the tray on the night stand before climbing in next to Edward pressing my lips to his. I played them slowly over his and until I felt his lips respond to mine.

"What a nice way to be woken up." He smiled sleepily.

I kissed him again. "Happy Birthday. I made you breakfast." I got up and brought the tray over to him.

"Thank you my love. This looks amazing." He kissed my forehead delicately. We ate quietly and then we finished Edward moved the tray to the floor and pulled me to his side, laying us down on the bed. "You smell amazing," he whispered against my throat.

"Be careful birthday boy if you keep saying stuff like that I won't want to leave this apartment at all." I rested my hand on his chest and smiled at his still sleepy demeanor, making him even more attractive. "And I made plans for us today."

"Oh really?" He sounded intrigued. "What sort of plans?"

I moved my hands up to his hair, stroking his scalp with my nails lightly. "Well, I figured that we could to that little coffee shop on Fifth because one of your favorite musicians is playing there in a few hours. Then I thought we'd go for a drive so you could take you special occasion car outside of the city." I kissed the tip of his nose. "And tonight is your birthday dinner."

He hummed in pleasure, tracing my spine with his fingers. "I am a very lucky man." He murmured.

Not wanting to leave his arms, I snuggled closer against him and inhaled his amazing scent. I completely forgot that anyone else was in the apartment and that we actually had things to do, all that mattered that I was with Edward.

Finally I reluctantly climbed out of bed and tried to drag him with me, but since he was stronger than me he just laughed his musical laughter at my feeble attempt.

"Hey it's my day, what if I just want to spend the whole day with you in bed?" Edward pleaded with me, working his beautiful face into an impressive pout.

I shook my head and put my hands on my hip. "We could do that. I mean how often does Joshua Radin come to town anyways?" I shrugged my shoulders as I pretended not to really care.

"You fight dirty, Bella." He growled as he jumped out of the bed.

I giggled as he kissed my neck before jumping into the shower.

Once we were both showered and dressed we went downstairs and found Laurent waiting for us. He was going to follow us so as not to look suspicious. It was so nice to be alone with Edward even if only for a few minutes.

His special occasion car was his Aston Martin Vanquish and his eyes practically lit up when he got behind the wheel. Seeing him so happy was the high light of my day. We drove to the little corner coffee house and order a couple of drinks before the music began.

Edward didn't let go of me the entire time. I saw his eyes narrow a couple of times at some guys sitting across from us. "I don't like how those guys are staring at you," he said into my ear when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry about them. I'm here with you." I leaned my head back a little and planted a sweet kiss on his neck.

That crooked grin that I love so much lit up his features. "Thank you."

After the performance we told Laurent our plans for the drive and he said he'd try to stay close by and to call him if there were any problems. So Edward opened my door for me and made sure I was in first before he slid by the wheel.

I closed my eyes as he sped off down the street. No matter how many times I road with him it still made me nervous. When he took my hand in his, I opened my eyes again and smiled at him. He was so care free and was smiling that sexy grin.

During the drive Rosalie sent a text message to me telling me to be at their place in an hour so we could start getting ready. She said that Edward was to come along as well.

When it got close to time I had a fun time convincing him to go to Emmett's apartment, but we eventually got there. He knew I was up to something, but thankfully didn't question me further.

Rosalie did my hair and makeup and then I changed into the outfit I had worn on our first date. I knew that Edward loved that color blue on me, so I figured it was worth squeezing into the corset again. Rosalie told me that we were going to La Bella Italia and that the birthday present Alice had picked out for me was in my bag.

The rest was up to me.

Hearing that didn't help me at all. I was a nervous wreck all through dinner. I just wanted everything to be perfect for Edward and all I could focus on was the annoying waitress that kept trying to flirt with him.

Edward looked especially good in black slacks and a white shirt that clung to his body in all the right places. He seemed oblivious to the girl shamelessly flirting with him, but that didn't stop me from resting my left hand on my chin when she passed by so that she could see the ring. Edward seemed pleased by my jealousy.

Laurent even seemed somewhat amused from his table a few rows from us.

I just rolled my eyes at Edward and smiled.

Thankfully he ordered dessert to go and we went back to the apartment. I left my bag by the door and while Edward ate his dessert I decided to go get his present. On my way back up the stairs I heard Laurent on his phone again.

"Jimmy, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea man. This family has really high up connections." He kept his voice low. "You are really sick. Isn't it enough that you got to her all those years ago? Why risk it again?"

Who was Jimmy? What was he talking about?

"Sorry, I'm out. I can't risk my job over this man." He paused for a second. "I'm willing to risk that." And then there was silence.

I stood there for a second, working through what I'd heard. Laurent was talking to some guy name Jimmy who apparently was a bad guy? He was involved in something that could cost him his job? He had gotten to some girl however many years ago?

And then it me.

James! Laurent knew James.


	14. Two broken pieces becoming One

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Two broken pieces becoming One

I stood frozen on the stairs. What should I do? I had to tell Edward, but it was his birthday and I didn't want to ruin this moment for him. Something bad always managed to come up just as things were going really well. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and I was having trouble breathing.

Finally I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to get a hold of myself. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and thought about the amazing man that was waiting upstairs for me. I was so lucky to have met him.

Yes Edward needed to know about Laurent, but not tonight. I took another calming breath to make sure I was okay and went back up to our room. I smiled as I watched him finish his dessert, and sat on the foot of the bed. Thankfully we had both gotten ready for bed upon returning home.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen," I placed the beautifully wrapped box on the bed in front of him, "it's time to open your present."

He picked it up and started working on the wrapping carefully. "I thought you were my present. "He winked at me.

Predictably, my cheeks flamed up.

Edward eventually go the box open and he sat completely still as he stared at the contents. After what felt like hours he looked up at me, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "You are truly amazing, Bella." He lifted the two frames out of the box.

Alice had taken the music for the lullaby Edward had written for me had it printed up and set in a frame. The ink from the notes were a gold color and nearly glittered off of the page. I had told her awhile back that I wanted to do something like, she really did think of everything.

There was also a smaller frame that he took out and it was a picture of us dancing at the wedding. Alice must have had the photographer make before they left. I smiled at how much in love we looked, gazing into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to anyone else around us.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I couldn't have thought of a better gift." He put the frames on the nightstand, cupped my cheek in his strong hand and leaned over and pressed his lips gently to mine.

I bit my lip when we parted. "There's something else." I took one of his hands in mine and traced patterns on the smooth skin. "I just want you to know how much you truly mean to me."

"Bella," he started.

"Shh, let me do this." My heart rate picked. I wasn't one to talk about my emotions very often, so I was a little nervous. When I told him about what had happened to me, I was struggling so hard to get through it, but this was worse.

He closed his mouth and waited patiently for me to continue.

"Edward, you came into my life like a whirlwind and I still have no idea how I could have gotten so lucky. You are so smart, and charming, and beautiful, and dazzling." I continued to trace patterns on his hand. "I've never met anyone who cares about people the way you, which makes you an even more incredible surgeon."

His emerald eyes got darker as I spoke.

"You amaze me every day with the work you do at the hospital, so dedicated, and then you come home and have to deal with me. You have such strength in you; sometimes I wonder how you can stand it." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew he was could me hear clear and intently.

"I was barely living when I found you again, going about my days feeling numb and not worth much at all." The changes were small, but they were there. "And then you came along. For the first time in my life I have been truly happy and it is all because of you. My amazing, sexy fiancé who seems so unaware of that fact." I smiled.

Thankfully he didn't say anything, so I continued.

"Part of the reason I wanted to do this was because I have been afraid to open myself up to you completely. I've been afraid to give you all of my heart because I thought that you would eventually leave me, and that wasn't fair to you." I blinked back the tears. "I want you to have all of me, to love all of me."

"Oh, Bella, I do. You have no idea how much I truly love you and desire you." The conviction is his voice made me believe his words. "You are all mine and I am yours. That is it, no one else has ever come close and no one else ever will." He told me. "I am your willing slave, bring on the shackles."

I nodded my head, letting him know that I heard him. "Because of you I feel beautiful and loved and in return I want you to feel the same things. I am not afraid anymore."

He cut me off with his lips, kissing me deeply. "You will be the death of me, Bella. I swear." He managed to get out, his voice huskier than before.

My cheeks were probably as red as two cherry tomatoes. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I whispered.

If it was possible, his crooked grin got wider. "I love you too, Bella Swan." He captured my lips in the most delicate, tender kiss we had ever shared. Before pulling away he took my lower lip between his and gently sucked and nibbled on it, causing me to moan.

He pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. "This has been the most incredible birthday. Thank you so much, love." He said still huskily and pressed his lips to mine again.

"You are very welcome." I smiled up at me, my arms securely around his neck. I felt whole and complete, like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

Apart we had been two broken people, but now we were one and the thought of that sent a shudder through me. I hadn't noticed that he moved his lips to my throat until he began an agonizingly slow trace of the hollow of my throat to just below my ear. My breath hitched and I felt my heart rate speed up.

He smiled against my skin, kissing ever so softly.

I bit my lip, trying to form a coherent sentence together as his assault on my neck continued.

"Bella, I think it's time for bed." He whispered against my jaw.

"Edward I'm not tired." No sooner had the words come out of my mouth than a yawn escaped my lips.

Chuckling, he pressed his lips tenderly to mine for a second. "We have plenty of time for this, love. But, for now let's get some sleep." He picked me up like I weighed nothing and pulled back the covers to the bed. He set me back down, turned off the lights, and then covered us both up.

I giggled as he pulled me close, and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Happy Birthday, Edward." I whispered, feeling him shudder against me. "I love you."

He kissed my shoulder lovingly. "I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled closer to him.

I breathed in his wonderful scent and slowly drifted off to sleep.

My cell phone woke me up around 8:30 and I groaned.

"Who is that?" Edward mumbled, his face snuggled into my hair.

I sighed, unwillingly leaving his embrace. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." I whispered to him. I picked up the phone and went into our bathroom. "Hello? This better be a matter of life or death," I moaned.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." Emmett's booming laugh woke me up.

"Oh, hi Emmett." I yawned, sitting down on the edge of the whirlpool tub and leaning back on the wall. "Why are you calling me so early on a Sunday morning? Don't you know that's dangerous?" I tried to smile to myself.

He continued to laugh at me. "I'll take my chances. Actually, I was calling to see how things were working out with Laurent? Is he taking good care of you guys?"

I opened my eyes, suddenly wide awake. How do you tell someone that a person they thought was a friend was betraying them? "Promise me you won't get mad."

"Tell me now." Emmett's voice went completely flat, no emotion, almost cold.

I hesitated. Maybe I shouldn't tell him.

"Bella Marie Swan, you better tell me exactly what is going on before I come over there and start throwing punches." Emmett warned as he got more frustrated at me.

"Twice yesterday I overheard him on the phone. I didn't think much of it, figuring that it had something to do with one of the cases he was working on." I let out a deep breath and continued. "After the second conversation I realized that he was dealing with a pretty guy, someone who wanted hurt people. Em, he was talking to James."

He was quiet for a minute. "Did he say his name?"

"He actually used the name Jimmy, but I know it's him, Em." I knew I sounded crazy, but my gut was telling me that I was right.

Emmett seemed to consider what I was saying and finally let out a low growl into the phone. "Okay, I'll tell you what. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Edward doesn't know about this, so talk to him. Then we'll figure out what to do."

I let out a sigh, knowing he was right. "Fine. We'll talk to you later." I closed my phone, not even waiting for his response. I let out a few deep breaths before going back into the bedroom.

When I walked back in I had to fight back a giggle. Edward was sprawled out on his stomach, fast asleep, and hugging my pillow.

Giggling to myself, I climbed back in the bed and snuggled up to Edward. I kissed his neck a couple of times, working my way up to his lips.

He let out a sleepy moan. "Who was that on the phone?" His eyes were closed.

"You're brother. He wanted to see how Laurent was treating us." I explained.

He grunted. "So, what did you say?"

I didn't answer him, biting my lip.

"Bella?" He lifted his head slightly off the pillow and opened his eyes. "What did you say to him?"

"Okay, here's the thing. Last night when I went to go get your present from downstairs I overheard Laurent on the phone." I knew I was talking fast and rambling, but I wanted to get this over with quickly. "I didn't mean to ease drop, but I had heard him earlier that morning as well."

Edward sat up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. "And?"

"I think he's been talking to James. I don't have any proof, but you have to trust me on this. He said the name Jimmy last night and he mentioned a girl that this guy had had a while back and he couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let it go." I probably sounded like a lunatic, but I didn't care.

Angry Edward was frightening. His jaw clenched and his eyes became murderous. The muscles on his chest and arms flexed with him trying to control himself. "Stay here, Bella." He got up, heading for the door.

"Don't Edward." I ran to stop him, tripping and flying right into him. "If you tell him that we know about him that could seriously put us in danger."

"Like the valley of roses we're in right now." He helped me steady myself and kept his hands on my waist. "Bella, I'm not just going to sit here while this guy is helping the man who almost killed you. He lied to us."

I bit back my scream of frustration. "I know that. I'm just saying that we have to think about this rationally. We need some sort of plan." I sighed.

He didn't say anything for a minute. He glanced between me and the door a few times before lowering his head in defeat. "You're right, Bella." He ran his hand through his hair and started pacing. "What we need is someone who can get him to tell where James is, get him to confess."

"But who, Edward? There are obviously very few people we can trust at the moment." I went over to the bed and sat down, trying to think of someone. I wouldn't involve his family; they had already done enough for me.

He obviously knew people in law enforcement.

Then I thought of Jacob. I knew that Edward wouldn't like it, especially after what happened the first time he met him, but if we could trust anybody to help us it was him. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of bringing him into this either. The thought of him getting hurt because of me was too much.

"Did you think of anything?" Edward asked, still continuing to pace.

"Well there is one person we can call, but you won't like it." I kept my eyes down.

Edward's voice turned suspicious. "Who?"

"Jake." I cringed without even looking at him.

"That mongrel who made you cry? No, have you lost your mind Bella?" He shook his head angrily.

I knew he'd react that way. I would too if he suggested we contact someone who had hurt him. "I know that he acted like a huge jerk, but if there is anybody that we can trust besides our families I know that it's him. He's only ever wanted what's best for me."

He turned me, an incredulous look on his face. "Bella, he hit on you even after you told him we were together. There has to be somebody else." He laid down on the bed, his hands covering his face.

"Please, can you trust me on this Edward?" I laid down as well and put my chin on chest. "I know that it's a lot to ask, but I really need to be able to trust someone from back home. Him especially."

Edward groaned, closing his eyes in frustration. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay, give him a call and I'll talk to Emmett." He leaned over and pressed his lips gently to my forehead, allowing his lips to linger a little longer than necessary.

I watched him as he got his phone and called his brother. I had an internal argument with myself before finally dialing Jacob's number. As it rang I silently prayed that he wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" Jacob's deep husky voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi, Jacob." Here goes nothing.


	15. Formulating a Plan

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

_I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was having difficulty getting this chapter right._

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this and especially all of you who review. You guys are so awesome. Sorry if I don't respond to everyone, but I still appreciate each review. Thanks guys.

* * *

  
_

Chapter Fourteen

Formulating a Plan

Jacob and I were on the phone for a good portion of the morning. He listened intently to what I had to say, allowing me to explain the situation at hand. Every once in a while a low growl would escape his lips when I'd mention something that James had done.

I explained that we needed a way to prove that Laurent had been involved with James and that he knew where James was hiding. I told him that I knew I could trust him, but if he thought it was too dangerous that we would understand. And then I waited for his response.

The barking laugh that I heard was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Too dangerous? Bells, are you kidding me? This'll be fun." He continued chuckling to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, this isn't a game."

"Relax, will ya. I'll be fine." How he could be so nonchalant about the entire situation completely baffled me.

Just as I was about to tell him just how stupid I thought he was being, Edward stood in front of me and held his hand out for the phone.

I wasn't sure that was a good idea, but I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Hold on, Jake. Edward wants to speak with you." I put my phone in Edward's hand and shut my eyes.

He talked softly so I couldn't hear. He stood over by the door, his shoulders hunched over.

I got up and went over to him, gently rubbing his back as he continued talking.

After a few minutes he turned back around, giving me my phone back. He didn't say anything at first and then kissed me on the forehead. "We're going to meet up tonight at Emmett's and go over our options. That way we can tell Laurent to take some time off and he won't be suspicious."

I nodded. I hated the fact that we were in this situation, but there was no other choice now.

Before I could say anything, Edward kissed the top of my head and headed for the closet.

"Edward?" I asked rather quietly.

He turned to look at me. "Yes." He walked back to where I was.

I blinked for a moment, my breathing hitched. "How do you do that?"

"What?" He seemed confused by my question.

"Dazzle me." I was embarrassed to admit that he could have that kind of effect on me. "Just one look and whatever I was thinking is completely gone."

He chuckled, hooking his index finger under my chin and lifting it up so I had to meet his eyes. "I could ask you the same question. You have no idea the effect you have on me." His velvety voice was low and slightly husky.

A shiver ran through my body at his words. What was this man doing to me? "So what time are we going to Emmett's?" I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

He seemed pleased by my reaction to him, a bit smug actually. "Around 6:00."

"Okay. Um, I'm going to take a shower." I pointed to the bathroom.

"That's fine. I'll make us something for breakfast." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the spot just below my ear. "Yesterday was so wonderful. Thank you again." His breath tickled my skin.

My heart started pounding against my chest. "Damn you Edward and those sexy lips for yours." I shoved his shoulder when I saw him laughing at me; he knew exactly what he was doing.

He just winked at me.

I glared at him before shutting the door to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. My hair was actually cooperating with me today, so I decided to leave it down.

Laurent was nowhere in sight when I got down to the kitchen.

"He's checking in with his superiors." Edward told me, handing me a plate with an incredible looking omelet freshly cooked. "I told him that we were going to Emmett's tonight and that he could take the night off."

"What if he catches on, Edward? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you or Alice or the others." I kept my eyes on my plate, embarrassed. Even though I had been more open with him than I ever thought possible, I still wasn't comfortable admitting my feelings to him. Thanks in large part to Charlie.

"Bella, trust me. Everything is going to be okay." Edward took my face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I tried to keep from hiccupping as the realization of what could happen to them hit me. "It's not me that I'm worried about. You and your family have been so wonderful to me, you all are my family. And Charlie, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him because me."

"Hey, hey, shh." He kissed me on the forehead and cradled me against him, tucking my head underneath his chin. "Listen to me, I promise nothing is going to happen to any of us. Charlie is police chief, he'll be fine. As for us, we have a few tricks up our sleeves, Bella, so you don't have to worry." His soothing tone did nothing to alleviate my fears.

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll come back to me." I murmured.

"Always." He rocked us a little, trying to sooth the tension. "I am yours always and forever. Nothing could stop me from being with you as long as you want me."

I was about to respond when we heard the door to the balcony close and Laurent come back inside.

Laurent sighed as he came over to us. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning." I nodded, reluctantly letting go of Edward so I could eat my breakfast, he kept his arm securely around my waist.

"Things may be returning to normal for you guys pretty soon." Laurent got himself a cup of coffee.

Edward gave me a look before answering. "Really?"

"Yeah. There's been some talk about James being in the area." Laurent put some sugar in the coffee and then stirred before bringing it to his lips for a sip. "We may be able to zero in on him before he gets anywhere close to you, Bella."

I tried to smile. "That's great to hear. I've been so worried."

Laurent nodded, picking up a croissant. "Well don't worry too much."

Edward tightened his arm around me, his features remaining perfectly at ease.

"Well, I'm going to do a once over around the building." Laurent sipped his coffee again and left the room.

Neither of us said anything until we heard the elevator go back down

"I swear that he is lying, Edward. I am really good at reading people and he was putting on a show." I told him.

"Yeah, I know." He pressed his lips to my shoulder. "I think he's helped us out with our plan. Please don't worry anymore, love. I won't let anything happen to you."

Without another word I nodded. I trusted Edward with my life. I just couldn't help being concerned about his and the rest of the Cullen's. Alice and Jasper were coming home tomorrow and I knew that we'd have to explain what was going on to them.

Alice was going to be so mad at me for telling her sooner, but I didn't care. I needed her and Jasper to be safe. She and I were practically sisters and I was not going to allow her to be sucked into this madness.

Edward and I lounged around the house most of the day. He played his piano a bit, even my lullaby at one point, and I checked in with my boss. We discussed where I was at with the book and how much longer I had left. Edward sat with me, patiently waiting until I was done

He played with my hair, twirling it around his fingers, as he read through a medical journal. Every few minutes or so pressing his lips to my hair or forehead.

Mr. Bryant and I discussed me finishing my last chapters as quickly as I could, getting them into Angela by the middle of next month if possible. No one could ask for a better boss, he was so willing to work with me and help me out. We talked a little while longer to make sure we had everything set for the upcoming week and then I finally ended the call.

That's about when Edward and I had to get dressed and over to Emmett's place.

So we quickly got ready, Edward teasing me about falling down in the walk in closet while I searched for my favorite shoes. I got mad at him and huffed at him a little as we left.

Laurent followed us to Emmett's place and made sure we were inside safely before leaving.

I let out a deep breath when he was gone and smiled up at Edward as he knocked on the door.

Rosalie answered the door. "Bella. Come on in you two. Jacob and Emmett are in the living room." Rosalie kissed my cheek and hugged Edward as we stepped inside.

A feeling of dread came over me as we went into the living room. No matter what we discussed tonight, and no matter how careful they would try to be, I knew that this was incredibly dangerous. That thought made me ache inside.

Jacob and Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as we walked in. "Bella." Jacob rushed over to us and pulled me into a bone cracking hug.

"Can't … breathe." I managed to choke out.

He set me down. "Oh, sorry Bells." He turned his attention to Edward. "Hey, Edward."

"Jacob." Edward reached his hand to him and shook it.

"Eddie, come into the kitchen with me." Emmett tugged on Edward's arm roughly, probably thinking they might come to blows at any moment.

I sat down on one of the couches, glancing at Rosalie.

Just as I was about to say something Edward and Emmett came back out with beer for themselves and glasses of wine for me and Rosalie. I sipped my glass as Edward sat down next to me, wrapping his arm protectively around me.

"Okay, what ideas do you pretty boys have?" Jacob took a long swig of his beer.

I glared at him. "Jake!"

"No, it's alright, Bella." Edward kissed my temple. "Laurent is an agent with Witness Protection, so he'll know a set up. He has some pretty high up connections."

"Laurent is an idiot, but right now he holds all of the cards. He knows the one guy that we have to stop and none of us can talk to him." Emmett shook his head, blowing off just how important this really was. "Jacob, you need to find a way to get in with this guy so he can lead you to James."

"Right, but how exactly do you propose that I do that? It's not like I've studied 'How to get a criminal to Confess 101' or something." Oh Jacob, always the helpful one in time of need.

I looked over at Edward, maybe if he could get me alone. I knew that Edward would absolutely hate this plan, but it was a risk that I was willing to take. "Tell Laurent that you can get me alone. That way James would have ample opportunity to snatch me."

"Bella, are you insane?" Edward's arm around me tightened as he put his beer down. "I am not putting you in danger."

Putting my glass down on the coffee table, I turned so that I was facing Edward. "Just hear me out for a minute, please. In order for me to be rid of James he has to get caught. What better way to do it than to give him exactly what he wants? Me." I didn't have time to think about if I was emotionally ready to put myself in that type of situation, time was of the essence.

"No! I am not risking your life, your safety just so we get this sick bastard behind bars. No." Edward shook his vehemently.

"Come on, Eddie." Emmett chimed in. "This could actually work."

"You know that I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize, Bella, but you've got to admit that this is pretty smart. If we made sure to have her surrounded by back up, he won't ever get his hands on her." Jacob looked over at me, a look of thrill at the idea of a hunt per say.

Edward continued to shake his head, his eyes filled with an ache I could barely comprehend.

"With you and Emmett and Jacob there nothing will happen to me." I took his face in my hands, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. "Please, I need to face my demons Edward." I pouted at him.

He closed his eyes as if he was in actual pain. "You are killing me, Bella," he groaned. "Fine. Get Laurent to believe you can deliver her to James." He told Jacob, his velvety voice almost menacing due to his anger. "I swear Bella, if anything happens to you during all of this…" He pulled me closer to him, wrapping up tightly in his arms.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Let's not think about that right now, Edward. For now I am safe and we are together." I pressed my lips to his collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella." He murmured into my hair.


	16. Showing the Pain

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Showing the Pain

A loud obnoxious song blared near my ear in the morning. I groaned loudly, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of Edward's arms. I reached out for my phone and slid it up, my eyes still closed. "I hate you very much right now." I grumbled.

"Wow, you're just spreading that love and sunshine aren't you?" Alice squealed into the phone.

I opened one of my eyes. "Alice? You are seriously calling me," I leaned over Edward to check the time, "at 7:30?" I moaned.

She sighed, obviously exasperated with me. "Bella, I haven't seen you in a week and we have so much to talk about. How fabulous the honeymoon was, your engagement, whether or not you want a spring wedding."

"You know that I love you, Alice, dearly, but if you don't stop talking I may be forced to take drastic measures and strangle you." I pressed my lips to Edward's collarbone as I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Bella, come on. You know you miss me." I could just picture her pouting as she spoke. "Jazz and I are on the way over."

"You suck. See you in ten minutes." I grumbled. "Bye," I ended the call before she could say anything else. I pulled back a little, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

Edward groaned sleepily. "Please tell me that Alice is coming to take you to breakfast or something."

"No such luck. Her and Jazz are on the way over." I patted his chest. "You have to be here for when I talk to Alice."

"Why? You've never needed my help before." He sat up, leaning against the headboard.

I bit my lip nervously. "She doesn't know about James being back or the fact that he's contacted me or basically anything that's been going on lately other than our engagement. I haven't really told her what's been going on with me since I was kidnapped and I feel like I finally now, I'm just scared she'll hate me." I knew that she was going to be so upset with me.

"Bella, I'm the first to admit that she can be a little head strong, but you two are best friends. She loves you and just wants you to be safe." He kissed my forehead.

"You're right. Just stay in the apartment anyways." I asked of him.

He chuckled. "I wasn't planning on leaving you alone with Jack the Ripper's assistant down there, love." He kissed the top of my head and then got up and went to the closet to change his clothes. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll go make us some breakfast." He called to me.

I climbed out of the bed, stretching. "You really are the perfect man." I went over to him and kissed him quickly, grinning as he chuckled at me.

A nice hot shower sounded so good to me and I gratefully climbed under the shower head. I let the hot water rinse over me and relax me before I went on to wash my hair and the rest of myself. I turned the water off and climbed out, grabbing a big fluffy towel.

I dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around me before going out into our room. Once I was dressed and deemed myself presentable I went out into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward growled.

My jaw dropped slightly, I had never heard him sound so angry.

"Tanya, you need to leave now." He sounded positively menacing.

"Edward," I walked down the last few steps and into the kitchen, "is everything okay?" I asked.

Leaning against the counter was the most beautiful woman, besides Rosalie, that I had ever seen. Her hair was long and strawberry blonde, her skin was pale and soft, and her body looked absolutely perfect. She made me feel completely inadequate.

He came over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Everything is fine. She was just leaving."

"You are being very rude, Edward. Sorry, I'm Tanya." She held a perfectly manicured hand out to me and shook it.

"Bella." I nodded to her and turned my attention to Edward, trying to decipher what was going through his mind and how he was feeling.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "My fiancé."

"So tell me, how is it that you two know each other?" I couldn't read anything off his face, it was a careful mask.

"Our families our very old friends. We practically grew up together." Tanya flashed a perfect smile to Edward.

His arm tightened slightly around me. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Tanya, but we're expecting Alice and her husband any minute. Maybe we can do this another time?"

"Please. I haven't seen little Alice in such a longtime, I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all." Tanya waved him off.

"Can I get you some coffee?" I tried to ask as politely as possible. I didn't want to be rude her since she was actually being very sweet, but I knew that she had some sort of agenda for being here.

Tanya just smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful."

I went to the cabinet where we kept the coffee cups. "Where's Laurent?" I hissed whispered, taking two cups out.

"Doing some research in the library upstairs." He whispered back. "Bella, I had no idea that Tanya was coming here. It through me for a loop when I heard the elevators open and out she came."

Even though I wanted to get upset, I figured that it wouldn't do us any good right now. So, I sighed. "I believe you. But, as soon as she's gone I want you to tell me everything. You are not getting off the hook." I filled the two cups with coffee.

He stiffened for a second and then nodded in agreement. "I promise. You are an amazing woman. I love you." He pressed his lips to mine quickly.

Would it really be that bad spending an hour or two out of the day with this woman? As long as I had Edward and Alice by my side it'd be alright. I forced a pleasant look on my face and turned around to give Tanya her coffee. "Here you go."

"So, how do you know our Edward here?" That look on her face, what was that? Longing, desire? She had a thing for him. Maybe they had dated awhile and she wanted to rekindle what they once had. It would make since for them to be together.

"It's a long story, but we met about six years ago and then ran into each other again a few months back." I sipped my coffee quietly. I didn't feel the need to tell her any details about our relationship.

Thankfully at that moment the elevator dinged and I could hear Alice and Jasper laughing. "The newlyweds are here!" Alice called.

I got out of my chair and rushed as carefully as I could out of the kitchen with Edward right behind me. "Ali! Oh I've missed you so much." I grinned at the little pixie in front of me and pulled her into a tight hug. "Jazz, it's so good to see you."

"You too, Bells." He kissed my cheek and turned to Edward. "Hey man. It's good to see you." He shook Edward's hand.

Alice was bouncing in my arms already and pulled back so that she look at my face. "Me, too. The honeymoon was great, but I missed you guys way too much."

We giggled, jumping up and down with glee that we were together again. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until that moment. "Aw. He gave you this one. It's absolutely perfect." Alice squealed as she held my hand up, looking at my engagement ring.

I blushed, rubbing my cheek uncomfortably.

Her mouth opened and she was about to say something when her grip on my hands tightened. "What in the hell is she doing here?" She hissed her voice low and dangerous.

I assumed that she saw Tanya and winced. "Would you gentleman please give us a minute, we need some girl talk?" I looked between Edward and Jasper and tugged on Alice's arm, leading her up to our room the minute they nodded their agreement.

The second I shut the door Alice pulled me onto the freshly made bed. "Spill everything now." She instructed.

"Okay, but I have to tell you something else before I go into Tanya." I bit my lip nervously. "Please keep in mind that this is incredibly difficult for me to tell you, but you are my sister and I want us to be completely honest with you."

She nodded. "I'll keep an open mind and I promise not to interrupt."

I let out a sigh, pleased that she agreed. "Back when Edward and I had that big fight before I moved in with him I got a letter at work. It was from James. He was basically reminding me that he was not going to give up. Needless to say I panicked."

I put my hands in my lap and kept my eyes trained on them. "Then the night of your bachelorette party I got a note from the bar we went to and it was from James again. He had broken out and said he was coming after me.

"Ali, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. Your wedding was the next day and I didn't want anything to mess that up. I didn't want my problems to get in the way of my best friend getting married." I couldn't look at her. Opening up and sharing what was going on inside of me was so hard.

"Plus," I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "I was afraid. Even though I knew that James was locked I was always afraid that he would find me again. I was never really able to let go of the things that he did me until Edward came back into my life. I've been hiding and I don't want to do that anymore."

More tears fell and I hardly registered that Alice had taken my hands in hers and pressed our foreheads together. "We hired a body guard, Laurent, to protect us, but it turns out that he's working with James. We're trying to get Laurent to lead us to James and it's all kind of dangerous. I am so sorry." I took a deep breath when I finished and leaned back so I could see Alice's face.

She didn't say anything at first and when she finally looked into my eyes I saw them filled with tears. "Oh, Bella, I hate that you felt like you couldn't share this with me, but I understand why you didn't. This must have been so scary for you." She hugged me tightly.

"The worst part was not having you to talk to. I love Edward and he has been wonderful through all of this, but I needed you to know as well." I sniffled. "Especially when I called Jacob. He's the only one we could think of that could convince Laurent to get James out of hiding."

Alice let a rather uncomfortable chuckle. "I'm glad that you told me. I know that it wasn't easy for you."

"Just promise me that you won't try to stick your big fat nose in the middle of the plan and get everything all screwed up." I warned her. I loved her, but I knew that she would try to be involved no matter.

"Bella," she whined, stomping her foot like a little kid.

"Promise me, Mary Alice Brandon. Whitlock, I guess now. I can't be worried about you being hurt as well." I pleaded with her.

After a long dramatic groan she eventually agreed.

I nodded my head; wiping my tear stained cheeks as best I could. "Now, I don't know why Tanya is here. Edward was supposed to making me breakfast and when I came down I heard him practically growling at her. When he tried to politely ask her to leave she just invited herself over."

"Huh. I wonder what she's up to." Alice looked back at the door inquisitively. "Maybe we should get back down there." She suggested.

We wiped away any remaining tears, making sure we didn't look as though we had been crying and went back down.

Edward grinned when he saw us come down and made room for me next to him at the counter when we entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arm securely around my waist and kissed my temple.

I smiled up at him.

"Alice, I am so sorry my sisters and I couldn't make it to the wedding. I hope you received our gift." Tanya's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Of course we did. It was very thoughtful of you, thank you." Her voice was tight, I don't think anyone else really noticed, but I knew she was trying so hard to be polite.

Jasper put an arm around her shoulders to soothe her. "We hope you give our thanks to your sisters as well."

Tanya smirked. "I will."

What was going on? Tanya was up to something and I didn't know what. Everyone seemed to be able to tell that she was acting strangely, but we didn't want to tip her off.

Laurent came out from the library and made his usual rounds a couple of times through out the morning.

I counted the minutes until she was finally gone. It felt like it was days until she finally got on the elevator to leave.

Neither Alice nor I waited for it to sink in that she was gone; we turned directly to the guys. "What was that all about?"

"Please sit." Edward insisted before he began. He waited until we were all seated in the living room and then turned his attention to me. "As you already know, Tanya and I grew up together. We never more than friends. I went off to college and never really thought about her. She ended up at the same school I was going to for medical school."

I braced myself for what was coming next. They were old lovers. I knew he was going to say it, I wouldn't blame him.

"We started spending time together again and I forgot how much I had enjoyed her company." He ran his hand through his already untamed hair. "Then she made it very clear that she wanted to be more than friends. She actually all but stripped in front of me." He looked straight into my eyes. "I told her the politest way I knew how that I wasn't interested and I left."

To say that I was floored by his confession was an understatement. He hadn't been interested in her at all? He really was an amazing man.

"She didn't give up though. Until I graduated she tried to pursue me." His face went a little rigid as he continued on. "At my party that night I sat her down and told her that we would not have a future together. She didn't like that and made things slightly difficult for me after that. Which is why I moved back here."

I brought my hand up to his cheek and rubbed it gently as he leaned into my touch. "No wonder you weren't so thrilled to see her."

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about with her." He tried to reassure me. "You have my heart completely. No one else will ever touch me the way you have."

"I know, Edward." I whispered. "I believe you."

"Tanya is up to something. I don't trust her surprise visit. Let's just all be careful around her okay?" Edward asked me. "I don't think she's dangerous, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to win me over."

"Of course, Edward." I leaned into him and pressed my lips softly to his for a moment.

Now there was a girl from Edward's past that I had to worry about. Perfect. Like I don't have enough to worry about with a crazy stalker coming after me.


	17. Lines may be Crossed

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Lines may be Crossed

I felt incredibly guilty for keeping Edward away from his job, but he never once complained about it. It was amazing that he never complained about being bored when sat with me as I worked on my last chapters for my book.

His patience was endless.

Alice and Jasper came by almost daily, trying to keep up our normal routines and it felt nice. She would attack me every day with new outfits to wear and out of control lingerie that I would never wear under normal circumstances. I think she enjoyed seeing me squirm.

I knew that Jacob was going to get in contact with Laurent soon.

We hadn't gone into too much detail, but the general idea was that Jacob was going to bump into Laurent while he was out at a bar. Edward and I would go over to Emmett's for a get together so that he could have some free time for a few hours, creating an opening for Jacob.

He would talk to Laurent and hopefully get him to earn his trust. That could take up to a few times of hanging out. Once he felt like Laurent wouldn't think he was a snitch he'd casually mention how he'd heard about what James had done to me and that he was trying to find me again.

I didn't want to know the details, but he was going to basically going to have to convince the both of them that he hated me and wanted me to suffer.

Before we were to leave for Emmett's place Edward got in the shower. I was sitting at the kitchen table putting some finishing touches on my last chapter while Laurent cleaned his gun. It made my skin crawl to be alone with him, but Edward wasn't too far, so I made do.

The elevator dinged and I froze.

"Are you expecting anybody?" Laurent asked.

I shook my head.

He stood up and carefully made his way to the door so he could see into the next room, I was behind him. A strawberry blonde got off of the elevator.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" I stepped out from behind Laurent.

Laurent relaxed his stance. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." He went back into the kitchen.

I led Tanya to the living room. "What are you doing here?"

She looked upset, as though she had been crying. "I know my showing up here must have been an incredible shock to you both, Edward made no effort to hide his anger from me, not that I blame him." She looked into my eyes so that she could make herself clear. "I honestly came to see how Edward was doing, and to see if he was with anyone." She admitted.

"You were hiding something." I wanted to hear the truth for once.

Nodding, she let out a sigh. "But it's not what you think. My sisters and I lost our parents last year and it's been really hard on us. We didn't go to Alice's wedding for that very reason, but it didn't feel right not seeing them. The Cullen's have been like our second family since I was a child." It was obviously very difficult for her to tell this story.

I took a moment to reflect on it. "Okay I can understand that, but why didn't you say anything to them."

Her cheeks turned a slight pink. "My sister's and I are very independent; we don't like to lean on others for help to often. Family friends or even men we thought we were in love with."

That was completely understandable. I still found difficult to open up to Edward about my feelings sometimes. It wasn't easy for me to trust her, but I couldn't deny that she was being honest with me. I could hear it in her voice and see it in her mannerisms.

"Please don't tell Edward that I was here." Tanya requested of me. "It's obvious that he is very much in love with you and it thrills me to see him happy. I just… didn't want to leave without someone knowing."

I assured her I wouldn't tell him unless she wanted me to. We talked for a few more minutes and then she said that she had to leave. "If you ever need anything Tanya, don't hesitate to call. If the Cullen's are like your family, then you are a part of mine, too." I hugged her.

She was shocked for a moment, holding rigid and then relaxed into the hug. "Thank you, Bella. I don't deserve your kindness or understanding, but I'm grateful that you believe me."

Once she was on the elevator and headed down I went to our room and changed my clothes. I was brushing my hair when the bathroom door opened.

Edward came out of the bathroom dressed, his hair damp from the shower and already showing signs of no cooperation. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You look lovely today."

I blushed, grinning with pleasure. "Thank you."

"Are you almost ready?" He kissed my shoulder quickly.

"Just let me send in my chapter's to Angela and then we can go." I told him.

He kissed my temple and released me, following me downstairs.

Tanya's surprise visit had thrown me off and I had completely forgotten about the email I had been in the middle of sending. So I quickly sat at the table and finished the email as Laurent gathered his things.

"Laurent," Edward stood in front of Laurent, "I don't know if I've thanked you for all that you've done for us. Bella and I would be in a real mess if you hadn't of come here, so thank you." He held his hand out to him.

My eyes were bugging out as I heard what he said to him.

"Please, it's nothing." Laurent tried to shake off his compliment.

I waited for the email to send and turned in my seat to look at the two of them.

He just winked at me, too quickly for Laurent to notice.

Oh, he was good. Edward knew just what he was doing, appealing to Laurent's humanity in a since. Make him feel even guiltier for betraying us.

I tried to hide the smile on my face and turned back to my lap top. Once it was sent I shut the lap top off and stood up.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

I nodded and smiled as he helped me into my jacket. My face heated up when his fingers lightly grazed over my collarbone.

When we were finally settled in the car and on our way to Emmett's I turned my attention to Edward. "What made you say that to Laurent?"

He looked over at me for a second and then turned his eyes back to the road. "I can just tell that he has a different side to him. It probably didn't do anything, but I figured that it was worth a try." He pulled into a spot at Emmett's place.

Laurent waited in his car until we were safely in Emmett's apartment before driving off.

"Bella, Edward. It's so good to see the both of you." Esme appeared out of nowhere, hugging me tightly to her. "We have been so worried about you two."

I stepped back after she released me. "Why were you so worried?"

"Rosalie told us what has been going on. We know everything." Carlisle stepped into the hallway to greet us.

"Bella, why didn't either of you two call us and let us know what was going on? We would have been here right away." Esme told me.

"That's why, Mom." Edward jumped in for me. "We didn't want to worry either of you. We are fine."

Carlisle patted his son on the back and shook his head. "Edward, we are your parents. Even if you are a grown man, it is still our job to protect you."

"Of course it is." I suddenly felt embarrassed for having kept this from them. "Please forgive me for not including you both in this. I just… I want to keep as few people out of this as possible. James is sadistic and I know he'll do whatever it takes to get me, including go after those I care most about."

Esme pulled me into another hug. "Stop worrying about us this instant, Bella. Our only concern is that you are safe." She and Rosalie led me off to the kitchen so that the boys could talk with each other.

Alice was waiting for us with a pot of tea in the middle of the counter. "I hope you don't mind. I figured that this was going to be a pretty long night."

I shook my head as I sat down beside her. We all seemed to be sitting in silence for a long time and no one wanted to be the first to break it.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and spoke up. Normally by this point I would have been blurting out something sarcastic that would just seem completely inappropriate, but because of the circumstances I just couldn't make myself do it.

The four of us sat quietly around the kitchen table and sipped our tea, glancing at each other every once in awhile.

I was about to burst when the silence became too much, but Esme beat me to it.

"Now, even though I know you will refuse this I am still going to make my offer." She put her cup down and turned so that she was facing me. "When it comes time for James to come into town, I want you to stay with us in Forks. With Carlisle and me."

Automatically I shook my head. "I couldn't put you two in danger like that."

Esme just smiled. "What danger, dear. He will be expecting you in Seattle. Besides, you are like a daughter to us and we protect our family. Doing are part to ensure that you are safe is the least we can do."

I began to object again, but she stopped me.

"Please just think about it. I know that Edward would feel more comfortable knowing that you are somewhere safe." Her loving, motherly disposition was incredibly difficult to say no to. She only wanted what was best and who could say no to that.

"Of course I'll stay with you guys, Esme. Thank you so much for offering." I bit my lip as I gave her a small smile.

Taking in her words and what they meant made me realize that I would have to be apart from Edward at some point. I think I had known that, but being faced with the reality of actually being separated from him terrified me.

What if something happened to him while we were away from each other? What if James got to him and hurt him? It would all be my fault. I couldn't live with that.

As it started getting later we made our way into the living room where the guys were talking. I quickly took my place next to Edward, grateful when he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his incredible smell. His touch and scent seemed to be the only things that calmed me down at that moment.

He pressed his lips tenderly to my forehead. "It's alright, love. This is all going to be okay." He whispered.

My voice was muffled from his chest as I spoke, "How did you know that's what I was feeling?"

Edward chuckled, rubbing soothing patterns on my back. "You're becoming easier to read. I promise, you have nothing to worry about."

I allowed his velvety voice to calm me down and melted more into his strong embrace. I always felt so safe in his arms.

Not long after Emmett's phone rang. "Hello?"

There was a muffled conversation for a few minutes. Emmett nodded and pressed a button the phone before placing it down on the coffee table.

"Okay, I put you on speaker, Jacob." Emmett said in his booming voice.

His deep husky voice filled the room. "Okay guys, I met up with Laurent. Just as we said he's not ready to completely trust me, but I'm thinking it won't be too long. We established a pretty firm footing already."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bells," he called to me.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm here." I couldn't help but tremble a little at the whole situation.

He was silently for a minute and finally let out a frustrated groan. "I just feel like I'm crossing some sick line here or something. I need you to know that no matter what I love you. You are my best friend."

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "I know, Jake. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. I can't lose you again."

"You know me, Bella." He chortled.

"Promise me." I said again more seriously.

He got quiet. "I promise. Look, I have to go. I'll keep you guys updated on what's going on with this guy."

Emmett picked the phone back up and took it off speaker.

I turned my attention back to Edward. I felt my cheeks heat up as he stroked them gently with his thumbs. "Can we go home please?" I was completely drained, not just emotionally, but suddenly physically as well.

"Sure." He kissed my forehead and then stood up, setting me on my feet.

We said our goodbyes to the others, setting up plans for the next week and into the weekend. I took my time to thank Carlisle and Esme for coming out of their way to check on us and lend us their support.

Finally we got down to the car and spotted Laurent parked across the street waiting for us. Edward made sure I was securely fastened in before he drove off.

I was so grateful for the amazing support system that I had. They all seemed so willing to help me in any way that I needed, and I couldn't imagine a more selfless group of people. I had to be the luckiest person in the world.

But, even with all of their love and support, I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

* * *

_I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this out. I was just finishing this when I caught this really nasty bug and couldn't seem to focus enough to get this chapter done. But here it is and I hope you like it. Oh, and I keep forgetting to let you know that there's a poll on my profile. Go vote on what days you want me to update._


	18. Patience is a Virtue not easily Learned

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Patience is a Virtue not easily Learned

As Jacob spent more time reeling Laurent in, I found myself getting more and more anxious. I couldn't relax one night and eventually forced myself to sleep on the leather couch in our bedroom.

When I woke up later on that night, I stretched and rolled to the side, jumping slightly and preparing to make contact with the floor.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped again at the sound of his voice and this time fell onto the floor. I whimpered as the pain from the fall hit me and I realized that I was tangled up in the sheets from the bed.

Edward leaned off the side of the bed. "Are you alright, Bella? Did you break anything?" He looked slightly amused.

Glaring at him, I sat up on my elbows. "I'm fine. How did I end up in the bed?"

Before I could register what was happening, Edward got out of the bed and he scooped me up in his arms gingerly. "I found you asleep on the couch when I came up here, so I tucked you in with me. Did I do something wrong?" He placed me back on the bed and slid in next to me, covering us again with the covers.

"No, I just didn't realize you had moved me." I smiled when he opened his arms for me and snuggled into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. "What is bothering you, my love?"

I didn't even ask how he knew. "All of this anticipation is driving me crazy. I keep waiting for a call that something terrible happened to Jake, and everybody else is treating me like a piece of glass that is going to break at any moment." I sighed.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to Jacob. He is very capable of taking care of himself. And as for you being glass, Bella everyone knows how you ended up the last time that sadistic monster got you. We don't want that to happen again." His face was buried in the crook of my neck, his nose running slowly along my throat.

Coherent thoughts were almost impossible as his warm breath tickled my skin, sending shivers down my spine. "I just wish that this was all over and done with."

"So do I." He pressed a kiss just below my ear. "Let's go back to sleep, love."

I snuggled a little closer to him and allowed sleep to overtake me once again.

Edward lovingly kissed me awake in the morning, allowing his lips to linger along my collarbone. His warm breath made me tremble and I couldn't stop the giggle that came from my lips. He chuckled, his lips still grazing my sensitive skin. "Good morning." He whispered.

Blushing, I bit my lip shyly. "Morning, Edward."

He lifted his head and rested it on the pillow. "I can't wait until you are my wife. I want to be able to say that you are mine and I am yours." His voice was husky from sleep.

"I already am yours, completely. But I do understand what you mean." I ran my fingers over his face, retracing the contours that I already knew so well. I still couldn't believe that this amazing man loved me as much as I loved him.

"When this is all over, let's get married." He suggested. "I don't want to wait for some long drawn out engagement."

I thought about his suggestion. Having the wedding sooner would have its benefits. I wouldn't have to go through a year of trying to rein Alice in or go through an endless parade of over the top wedding dresses.

All that really mattered was that Edward and I would be pledging our lives to one another. I could care less if we had a fifteen tier cake or twelve piece orchestra; as long as he was by my side it would be perfect. I knew Edward wanted a traditional wedding and we could still do that.

"Okay, when all of this settled let's set the date." I told him.

"Really?" I had never seen a bigger smile on his face than in that moment. He practically pounced on me as he brought his lips to mine in a spine tingling kiss. His fingers wound through my hair as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue slowly over my bottom lip. "Thank you," he whispered huskily after eventually pulling away.

I rested my head against his chest again, my heart racing and my breathing erratic.

Edward kept his lips in my hair, and I could feel him smile. "You know, I love it when you talk in your sleep." He murmured.

When we first started our relationship he would tease me about the funny things I would say at night, just trying to make me blush. He had finally stopped with all of the stress that we had been dealing with and I thought I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

I groaned, hiding my face in his chest. "What did I say this time?" My voice was muffled against him.

"You just mostly said my name and that you loved me." He assured me. "But, you also mentioned Jacob a few times as well."

"Sorry. I'm just… worried about him. He's risking so much for me." I knew I was in danger of rambling so I stopped myself before that could start.

Edward ran his hand along my hair, brushing it away from my face. "I know Bella." Could he be any more understanding? He sounded sad though as he answered me.

I wanted to take away that sad look on his face so I looked into his eyes for a minute and then grinned. I felt my cheeks flame up as I lifted my head slightly and pressed my lips to the exposed skin on his chest once, twice, three times. "You saved me, Edward. I could never want anyone but you." I told him as I brushed my lips along his skin again.

His arms tightened around me and he leaned down so that he could capture my lips in a passionate kiss. He played his lips over mine until my heart was pounding in my ears and my head was spinning from lack of oxygen.

I wanted to continue, kissing Edward was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life, but he pulled away. His perfect control never seemed to falter even as we laid there both breathing a little harder. Even though I wasn't ready to go any farther with him, it was frustrating that his limits never seemed to be tested to their brink.

We stared into each other's eyes, trying to regulate our breathing.

Just as he was about to say something Emmett's loud booming voice broke through. "If you two are going to be up there this long I better start hearing the mattress squeak or Bella calling out your name."

The blushes on my cheeks started fading into each other. "Why did we agree to let him stay here?"

Edward shook his head, growling at his oaf of a brother. "So that Jacob could talk Laurent into letting him with James soon." He released me and rolled out of the bed. "Sorry about him. Why don't you take a shower and I'll go kill Emmett."

I laughed. "Just be sure to clean up the blood."

He shot me a smirk before he opened the door. "Emmett, what the hell…!" He called out to him while heading downstairs.

Still chuckling I climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I turned the water on, allowing it to warm up before stripping down and climbing in. I showered quickly and washed my hair.

When I was finished I got out and dressed before blow drying my hair. I went down to the kitchen once I was ready and found Edward and Emmett laughing and joking around.

Rosalie's eyes brightened up when I came in, grabbing a cup of coffee. "A mature person, finally." She let out a deep breath. "These two idiots have been driving me crazy."

I rolled my eyes. "I leave you alone for twenty minutes and everything goes to hell." I joked with Edward.

"Tell that to the idiot known as my brother." Edward glared at him for a minute before coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind. "You smell wonderful." He slid his nose along my throat.

"Yeah it's an off day if someone isn't telling me that." I chuckled.

His lips curled into a smile against my skin. "What am I going to do with you, Bella?" He whispered.

In that moment I had forgotten anyone else was in the room.

"Okay," Emmett interrupted our conversation, bringing me back to reality, "I thought once Alice and Jasper get here we could play a game to pass the time. Something to take our minds off of the present situation."

We all nodded.

Just thinking about the situation seemed to bring a heavy depression over the room. A dark cloud loomed over us and it was making everything seem unbearable.

Thankfully, Alice and Jasper stepped out of the elevator at that moment. With them the atmosphere changed slightly and made things a little more tolerable.

Emmett insisted that we play Trivial Pursuit or Scrabble, and it as fun for awhile, until Jasper and Emmett got into a fight over whether or not they were cheating.

Alice at that point went over to our DVD collection and picked out something neutral for us to watch. Even with her manipulative pixie ways she knew how to keep the peace when it was necessary. I loved that about her.

We all seemed to quiet down as the movie played. Edward curled me into his side, holding me protectively to him. He seemed to sense when I would start getting antsy and he'd rub nonsensical patterns over my hand or trail his fingers along my spine to settle me down.

He knew just what to do.

I found myself in Edward's lap near the end of the movie, my face buried in his neck. "What if something went wrong? What if he found out that we're behind Jake meeting up with him and has hurt him?"

"Bella, you have got to calm down." Edward let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't upset with me, that I knew, he was annoyed with the entire situation. "Nothing has happened to Jacob. He is doing what he has to do and will call us when he has information to give us. Please stop worrying."

"How can I not worry? Jake is risking his life for me and if anything were to happen to him or any of you it would be my fault." I held my breath for a moment, trying to calm myself down and then just forgot to let it out as I stared at Edward.

Edward rubbed my back soothingly. "Breathe, Bella," he whispered. When I released the air burning in my lungs he continued. "Don't worry about anyone but yourself, love. We will be fine, Jacob will be fine."

I knew he was right that I should keep myself calm, but the instinct to be concerned about the present situation and the fact that Jacob was risking his life sort of changed that. I couldn't help but be concerned when the people I loved could get hurt.

Rosalie and Alice generously agreed to make lunch and dinner when it came time and I was very appreciative.

When it started getting later Edward took the blanket from off the back of the couch and wrapped it around us. I snuggled in closer to him, enjoying his nearness and wonderful scent.

"You guys have been so wonderful." I told my friends somewhat sleepily as Emmett put in another DVD. "I love you all and I feel so unworthy of this."

Jasper waved me off, tucking Alice into his side as she yawned. "Think nothing of it Bella. You are family and we protect our family."

I yawned involuntarily.

Edward chuckled, running his fingers lightly along my cheek. "Sleep now, Bella. I promise to wake you when Jacob calls." He hummed my lullaby softly in my ear.

My eyes got heavier and I felt unconsciousness about to take me. "I love you," I managed to get out before I finally fell asleep.

It felt as though I had only been asleep for a few minutes when Edward gently woke me up, but a quick glance around the room told me it had been much longer. It was darker and Rosalie was asleep on the opposite couch next to Emmett while Alice and Jasper were cuddled together on the loveseat. I opened my eyes slowly, somewhat confused.

"Jacob just called." He said softly. "He couldn't talk for long, but he gave us a brief idea of what is going on?" He stroked my cheek with his fingertips, his touch feather light and sending little electric shocks throughout my body.

"Is Jake alright?" I asked my voice still thick with sleep.

He smiled. "Yes, Jacob is fine. Laurent told him that James wants to meet up with him tomorrow night here in Seattle. So," Edward's face fell as he continued, "this means you'll have to head to Forks later morning."

Despite the fact that I knew this was coming, the overwhelming dread at the thought of being separated from him too over. I couldn't believe that it was happening so soon, but the sooner it happened the faster Edward and I would be reunited. Traitor tears started forming and I did my best to hold them back.

As if he knew exactly what I had been thinking he turned me on his lap so we were facing each other and pressed his soft lips to my forehead. "It'll be fine Bella. You'll be safe with my parents. I'll be here with Emmett and Jasper to make sure that James is caught."

"We won't let anything happen to him, Bella." Emmett nodded to me.

I looked down at my hands resting on his chest. My engagement ring flashed into my line of sight and another bout of tears threatened to fall. "When this is all over we are getting married, Edward Cullen." I whispered.

That sexy grin of his spread across his lips and he took my hand in his, kissing the ring on my finger in a very tender manner. "We most certainly are. If anything happens to you Isabella, know that I won't be too far behind. You are my everything."

My blush filled cheeks heated up even more and I could barely catch my breath before he brought his lips to mine, kissing me until I was dizzy. His lips played over mine in such a passionate way, it left no room for doubt about how much he loved me.

Before my lungs could burst, screaming for air, he pulled back only to glide his lips to my neck and over to the hollow just below my ear. "I love you." His beautiful velvet voice held a note of husky sexiness that made it even more difficult to breathe, let alone form a rational sentence.

I brought my lips to his ear and allowed my breath to gently blow on his skin before I whispered. "I love you, too."

Nothing else needed to be said.

He held me close to him, his face buried in my hair while I rested in the crook of his arm, until it neared time to leave. Unwillingly he released his hold on me only to take my hand in his and we went up to our room so I could pack some clothes.

When my bag was packed we walked back downstairs to find Alice and Rosalie in the middle of their goodbyes. Emmett had insisted that Rosalie come with us to keep her out of harm's way too.

Edward wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close, lifting me up off of the floor slightly. With one arm still around me he brought his other hand up to gently wipe away my tearsand press his lips lovingly to mine. He hugged me a little bit tighter and then set me down on the floor, making sure my feet were steady before releasing his hold on me.

I reluctantly went to over to the elevator and pressed the button. Clutching my bag to me I watched Edward as we waited for the elevator, Alice and Rosalie sticking close to me.

We stepped inside when the doors opened and pressed the button for the garage. I waved to my Edward as the doors shut, trying desperately to hold my tears in.

These were going to be the hardest few days of my life. Edward and I hadn't spent a night apart since we began dating. How was I going to make it without him?

I already felt half gone and we hadn't even left the city yet, tonight would be pure torture..

Please, let everyone that I love make it through this okay, I begged silently.


	19. Peaceful dreams wakeful Nightmares

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Peaceful dreams wakeful Nightmares

Edward let us take his Volvo which shocked me. He never let that car out of his sight. My heart ached as Alice pulled on the highway. "I was going through a box of old photo's the other day and I found some pretty interesting ones, Bella." I knew she was bating me, but I decided to bite anyways.

"Oh really?" My head was resting on the window beside me in the back seat as I looked up front.

A wicked grin spread across her face. "Do you remember one of the last times we played baseball with the family before we started college?" She didn't wait for me to answer, but I was used to it by that point. "You had fallen on your back and were laughing up a storm. I was leaning over trying to help you up and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all standing around us."

I smiled as I remembered that day. "Jake took a picture of us without my knowledge and came over to show it to us, laughing."

She nodded looking at me for a second. "I found that picture. When they catch him and we can go home, I want you to have it so you can always remember better days."

"Thank you, Ali." I gave her a small smile. "Sorry I'm being such a downer." I sighed.

Rosalie reached her hand out to me from the back seat and patted me on the shoulder. "Forget it. I know I'm going to be a little crazy staying away from Emmett tonight. We all have our moments." She assured me.

I nodded, knowing they were right. Finally I flipped through my iPod and found the playlist that fit my exact mood. I turned it on and got a joyous laugh from Alice.

She just shook her head at me and concentrated on the road.

We got to Forks around 10:30 in the morning and were promptly greeted at the front door of the Cullen's house by Carlisle and Esme. They each hugged us tightly and then pulled us into the house.

Carlisle seemed to understand that we needed girl time and left us alone with Esme. She brought us up to their bed room for a little girly pampering.

I reluctantly agreed to it.

We started off with waxing our legs and facials and then eventually ended up doing our nails. Alice offered to do mine and I found myself smiling somewhat.

"So, Bella, have you made my bed-head haired cousin a man yet?" Alice randomly asked.

I nearly choked as her question registered with me. "Excuse me?"

Rosalie smiled an almost evil grin. "Yeah, Bella. Have you and Edward finally taken that… amazing step?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Esme elbowed her niece in the ribs. "Come on, don't embarrass her." She smiled warmly at me. "Even though, we are all curious to find out the answer."

At those words my heart sank. My sweet Esme, the epitome of compassion and motherly love, was taking their side in wreaking the utmost embarrassment on me. She smiled kindly at me and rubbed my back.

Groaning, I kept my eyes focused on my hand so I wouldn't be subjected to their stares. "No, Edward and I have not had sex yet." I knew I blushed way too much, but there was no possible way my skin would return to normal after this. I was going to be permanently red.

"Wow. Edward really is that much of a gentleman." Rosalie remarked, obviously in awe at this revelation.

I forced my eyes up and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know how Emmett can be. When we were all down here for the wedding he and Jasper started questioning him about you guys." She shrugged her shoulders. "I was heading up to Emmett's room to pick out an outfit for you when I overheard the conversation."

The blushes just started blending together at this point.

Rosalie just smiled at my embarrassment and continued on. "Edward told them that what went on between the two of you was your business. I figured that was just him being shy, but he really is a gentleman."

Alice, being the impatient pixie that she was, finished painting my nails and closed the bottle so she could focus her complete attention on me. "Does any of this have to do with what happened six years ago?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded. "Partly." I felt the waterworks about to start so I took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward has been so understanding about all of it. It was his idea that we wait… I want to very much… I just haven't been ready."

She hugged me to her for a moment, being careful not to mess up my nails. "Bella, you are absolutely beautiful. I know you don't see it, but Edward isn't going to care about any of that."

I pulled back from her after she released her hold on me. Alice meant well, and I knew that, but she couldn't possibly understand what was going on through me. I knew Rosalie did, but her attacker had been caught.

There were so many different thoughts going through me that I couldn't seem to focus. I was worried about the fact that James was back in my life, that all of the men that were most important to me were putting themselves in harm's way to catch him, that Edward and I were discussing setting our wedding date so quickly, and that our wedding night was coming faster than I had imagined.

Finally Esme broke through my thoughts, seeming to since my moment of panic.

"Did I ever tell you girls about how Carlisle and I met?" Esme smiled at us, placing a comforting hand on my knee.

We all shook our heads and waited anxiously for her to continue.

She let out a sigh, delving into the memories. "Well, I was married to another man before I really met Carlisle. His name was Charles Evenson and I was only eighteen. It was mainly due to my father's persuasion and I was very unhappy with him. He was abusive and controlling and angry all the time. So after four years I packed my bags and I left and eventually filed for a divorce. I wanted a fresh start.

"That ended up being in Chicago. I found a nice apartment, got a decent job, and even went back to school. Once the divorce was finalized, I was truly free. Sometimes when I would be on campus for a class I would see Carlisle making his way to the library." A look of utter happiness crossed her eyes as she described seeing him back then. "He was so handsome and looked familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen him before, so I just let it pass.

"One evening I was on campus late, just leaving the library, when I finally bumped into him. We laughed and exchanged light banter for a few minutes when I finally remembered where I had seen him. I had broken my leg a few years back and Carlisle had been the doctor who had treated me." She shot me a knowing smirk, trying to convey that she understood how I felt.

Alice, Rosalie, and I giggled as we looked at each other.

"Carlisle was extremely old fashioned and wanted to court me, doing things the proper way." She explained. "I wasn't complaining though, after everything I had been through with Charles, slow sounded perfect. After a year of dating each other we were engaged and then another year later we got married. Our wedding night was going to be the first night that we were intimate with each other."

I seemed to be the only one who blushed at that statement. Rosalie and Alice just made disgusted faces and gagging noises.

Esme hit them each lightly on the leg and laughed along with them good naturedly. "I was pretty nervous since the only man I had been with was Charles and he always seemed to take control. I'm pretty sure I ended up locking myself in the bathroom of our hotel suite that night. Carlisle eventually coaxed me out and had me sit on the bed.

"He knelt in front of me and took my face in both of his hands, before softly kissing me on the nose. He told me that I was beautiful and precious and he loved me more than anything in the world." A tear fell down her cheek and she calmly wiped it away. "Then he very graciously told me that if I wasn't ready all we would do was sleep. He was willing to wait as long as I needed.

"That was one of the most romantic nights of my life." Then Esme turned to me and took my face in her hands. "I know what you went through was horrible, there aren't even words to describe it, but take some advice from an old married lady. If Edward truly loves you then he won't force you to do anything that you're not ready for. You don't need to fear him."

I nodded my head slowly. "You aren't an old lady," I joked lightly with her, letting her story seep in. I knew that Edward wouldn't hurt me; he had proven that to me over the past months we had been together, I guess more than anything now I was nervous to let him completely see me. To allow him to have me was a big deal.

What was I worried about? Edward loved me and I loved him, I knew everything else would be okay.

After our pampering we went downstairs and spent some time with Carlisle before he had to go into the hospital. He made sure that were safely locked in, and that the alarm was set, before he left. We watched movies and eventually ordered a pizza for dinner.

That night we each sleepily went off to our rooms. I changed into Edward's Dartmouth shirt and took a deep breath, thrilled that it smelled just like him. Even though I tried desperately to fall asleep, I wound up lying awake for hours. When I did finally manage to doze off I woke up screaming from the nightmares I thought were laid to rest.

The next three days were pretty much the same. I got pretty much no sleep, dark spots forming under my eyes, and I hadn't heard from Edward. I knew he was making sure that things were safe for us, but I really needed to hear his voice.

Carlisle had to have been going crazy in a house full of brooding women, but he never once complained. He very sweetly just let us be, and seemed to be the one who was taking such good care of us by supplying the house with ice cream and chocolate and lots of pizza.

He and Esme were perfect for each other; they had an extraordinary amount of patience and understanding. I could see where Edward got it from.

On the fourth morning my cell phone rang, waking me from a somewhat peaceful sleep. I groaned as I slid it open and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I moaned.

The chuckle on the other end of the line caused me to sit up straight in bed. "Some things never change."

A feeling of peace washed over me as I heard Edward's velvety voice. I let out a sigh of relief and laid back down. "Oh, Edward. I've been so worried about you."

"Please don't worry about me, love. We are all fine." He sounded just as exhausted as I felt. "He should be caught soon. There's a SWAT team here and everything helping to track James down. Jacob is meeting with me this afternoon."

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me. "Promise me that you are keeping yourself safe, Edward. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

He lowered his voice, speaking in a calm and soothing manner. "I promise."

Tears formed in my eyes.

"You took half of me with you, you know that Isabella Swan." He told me.

"Come here and get it then." I couldn't stop the tears this time. They flowed freely down my cheeks as my heart longed for him, a hiccup escaped between sobs.

He made an agonized sound. "As soon as he is locked up and you are safe. I will make you my wife when this is over with, okay." He took a second and cleared his throat. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I managed to get out.

"Now, I have to go." He started.

"Stay on just a little bit longer." I was exhausted from the lack of sleep and many different emotions running through me.

Edward chuckled and began to softly hum my lullaby for me, his beautiful voice relaxing me and lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, finally able to rest my body somewhat. I woke up later to a feeling of a person hovering over me. Slowly opening my eyes, I tried to take in my surroundings until I froze against the bed.

Before I could open my mouth, the hand of the man hovering over me covered it. "You know better than that Bella. Why don't we go for a little ride, catch up on old times?"

James.

I tried to struggle, but it was futile. Just as I was about to scream everything went black, sending me into a dark oblivion.

* * *

_I know this somewhat early, but I wanted to post this now. Because of the results from the poll I'm going to update this story Tuesdays and For the Love of a King on Thursdays. This is the update for this story for the week, because I have two papers to write and get prepared for finals. I promise once that over the posting will stick with Tuesdays and Thursdays. Hope you like it._


	20. Welcome back to Hell

**This chapter contains violent themes and sexual assault. Please proceed with caution.**

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Welcome back to Hell

I woke up to the sound of a shower running. My head was pounding and it hurt to move. I started to call for Edward when I realized that my mouth was gagged. I tried to move, but my body was tied down and everything ached.

This morning's events came flooding back to me. I had talked to Edward before going back to sleep. When I woke up… James was hovering over me.

A sob wracked through my body like I had never experienced before. The one thing I had been most terrified of happening again was coming true. I felt tears stream down my face as I tried to control the violent sobs shaking through me. My family, Edward, no one knew where to find me.

When I heard the shower shut off I tried taking a few deep breaths to calm down. I didn't want James to see me having a meltdown. The door opened and he turned the light out before coming into the room. He was in nothing but a towel.

I watched as he sauntered about the room and realized that for the first time in six years, I was not afraid him. At least not the same way I was for all of those years ago.

As long as my Edward and the rest our family was safe, James could do what he wanted to me. I would gladly sacrifice my life for theirs.

Once James was dressed he glanced in my direction and that same sadistic smile I remembered graced his lips. "Ah, I see you are awake now. Welcome back, dear Bella." He came over to the bed that I was tied to and put his hand on the gag in my mouth, bringing his finger to his lips in a warning to stay quiet.

I panted slightly when he removed it from my mouth. I eyed him as he climbed over me, untying my arms, and sat down beside me.

"You have certainly been a busy little girl." He held up my left hand, glancing at my engagement ring. "Didn't I tell you that you would always be mine, Bella?" He admonished.

"Call me crazy, but when you were in jail I thought it was time I moved on with my life." I pulled my hand from his grasp.

James chuckled at my show of defiance. His cropped hair was dark; a few strands of gray near the back, his face that once held so much evil and horror for me, now looked plain. There was nothing about him that really made him stand out, and that thought made me think that I might actually live through this.

"Now, now, Bella." He brought his hand up to stroke my cheek. His touch made me nauseous. "There's no need to be rude. Especially after we've been apart for so long. Didn't you miss me?" He took my hair in his hand and sniffed it.

I turned my face away from him, fighting back the urge to be sick.

He took my silence as acquiescence to his question and quicker than I thought possible, he pulled a knife out from under his pant leg. "Let's see how much you missed me, Bella." He motioned the knife at me, silently telling me to stand. "Take off your clothes." He ordered.

My body trembling, I slowly slid off the bed and got to my feet. I was still in my pajamas. With tears streaming down my face I pulled Edward's Dartmouth shirt over my head, revealing the bra I was wearing. Then I slid my sweatpants down from my hips and on to the floor.

"Lay down." James motioned to the bed with the knife.

I did as I was told, trembling from the tears that were falling so freely down my face.

James hovered above me, taking the flat side of the blade and sliding it down my chest and along my stomach. "Oh how I've missed you." His breath smelled of stale beer and was hot against my skin.

Breathing in and out slowly was the only way I could remain calm.

"This luscious body of yours," he slid his nose along my neck and down to my chest. "Mmm. The marks I made for you."

I tried to go somewhere else in my mind, to think of anything else. Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie, anything just to forget what was happening to me. Then Edward's beautiful face was in front of me and the amazing time we had together on his birthday.

It was one of the few best days of my life. I realized that night just how safe and loved I felt with him and I meant it when I told him I wasn't afraid anymore. My momentary panic before, was just a result of all the tension and worrying I had put myself through. I loved Edward and wanted to be with him forever.

Somehow I was going to make it out of this alive.

James brought me back to reality as he continued his sadistic inspection of my body, trailing the blade of the knife over my skin as he went. When he got to my hips he was only too thrilled to cut into the healed scars again. Finally, after his inspection was complete, he removed my bra and slid my panties slowly down my body, tauntingly. He was messing with me.

He forced himself inside of me, being none too gentle. He pushed into me more, the pain imminent.

I wanting nothing more than to cry out, but I held it in. Bile rose in my mouth as he ran his disgusting lips all over me, his hands squeezing and groping me everywhere.

He would purposely bite me and squeeze a part of my body, trying to leave marks and bruises. When I didn't cry out in pain it only angered him, causing him to inflict more pain.

The pounding got rougher and he decided to use the knife again as well. It felt like hours until he finally had enough. When he was through he tied my wrists to the bed, leaving me alone.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep in a desperate attempt to escape.

I tried to crawl back into my little hole of numbness, to not feel anything, but I couldn't. Every time I tried, Edward's face would come into my memory. I slipped in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours, it could have only been minutes.

When I was finally conscious enough to think straight, I noticed James standing in front of the television eating something. "How did you figure out where I was?" My voice cracked.

"Your little friend Jacob." He kept his back to me. "We had spoken over the phone a few times, and he was very good, I'll give him that. But, the day before we were supposed to meet I decided to observe him."

A chill shot through my spine.

"Imagine my surprise when he was on the phone with your little love toy, Edward." He put the carton down and turned his attention to me. "He was very careful not to give anything away, very smart. But, not smart enough. Because, you see, I am a hunter and I enjoy searching for my pray." He jumped on top of me.

"That's when it struck me, if Edward knew I was going to be there he wouldn't risk you being in town. So, I went back to where we first met." He ran his nose along my throat and jaw, smiling as I tried to squirm. "And there you were, my beautiful perfect prey waiting for the slaughter." He pulled something out from his pocket, jamming it into my side, along my ribs.

It took a moment for the pain to register, for the realization that he had stabbed me to clearly sink in. Then a horrible gut wrenching pain shot through me and I couldn't hold back the blood curdling scream anymore. The cry was so loud, even to my ears, and tears streamed down my face as my vision blurred.

James put his hand over my mouth to muffle my cries. "Shh. We wouldn't want to wake the other guests now would we?" He murmured into my ear. "If you're a good girl, I'll consider giving you a treat later." And with that he climbed off of me and went back to eating.

A quiet whimper escaped my lips as I tried to work through the pain.

Later I felt James on top of me again. I tried to fight him off, but my side hurt from the wound he had inflicted on me. "Why me? There were hundreds of people out that night, why did you pick me?"

"Because you were so fragile and weak, it made me sick." His voice was filled with such disdain as he spoke. "A pathetic excuse for a human being."

I tried to brace myself for what was coming next, but nothing did. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw him watching me.

He stared for what felt like hours and then shook his head in disgust. "Pathetic."

There was no warning before he started kicking me. He kicked and pounded his fists into me relentlessly, unsatisfied until he saw blood dripping from my body and heard me struggling to breathe.

I curled myself into a ball, only to be forced on my back and my legs spread wide open.

He wasn't done yet.

My body was a play thing to him and he was going to do whatever he wanted to it. I tried kicking him off of me, but he pulled out a gun this time and held it to my temple.

Obediently I laid still and waited for the pain as he forced himself into me again. My body automatically tensed, making the pain that much worse, as he got rougher.

Pulling my hair, biting my breasts till they would bleed, cutting open my old wounds, the more he hurt me, the more pleasure he seemed to derive from it. He instructed me to call out his name and when I couldn't he tried to force himself into my mouth.

I did everything I could not to let that happen.

Eventually he gave up that idea. He got himself dressed and went in search of something in the other room. When he came back he was holding a bat. Tossing it back and forth between his hands a couple of times, he smiled at me as he pulled the gag over my lips and into my mouth. "You were being such a good girl, Bella. But now… now I'm going to have to get rough."

He held the bat up to my leg, hovering there for a few seconds before slamming it against my appendage.

I screamed out in agony, the sound muffled by the cloth in my mouth. I cried out again as he pounded my leg over and over again, not stopping until he heard a loud snap.

Admiring his work for a few minutes, he finally tossed the bat into the other room and turned his attention back to me. The grin on his face was unmistakable. "Well, I'm going to get some food, maybe take in a movie. Stay here, dear Bella, and think about what I said." He nodded at me before leaving.

James left me on the bed naked, battered and bruised, and tied up.

For longer than I care to admit, I cried. The pain over my recently broken leg aching far beyond anything else he had done to me. When I had no tears left to cry I glanced around me and realized that I could possibly make a break for it. I just had to get free of my confines.

Struggling with all of my might, I did everything that I could to loosen the knots around one of my hands so I could get it through.

Ten minutes and one bloody wrist later, I managed to get my right wrist free. I tried to undo the other tie, but it was impossible so I settled for removing the gag in my mouth. My leg, bloody and broken, ached considerably. I sat on the bed feeling helpless, when I noticed a phone.

I managed to slide it towards me and checked for a dial tone. When I got one I quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Yes? Bella, is that you?" His voice was filled with such pain and sorrow.

The key in the lock made a noise.

I panicked. "He has me in Forks, in a hotel." I kept my voice low. "Please. I love you." I put the phone on the cradle, put the gag back in my mouth, and did my best to get my hand back in the constraint before James found me. I silently prayed that Edward wouldn't be too late.


	21. Killing me Slowly

_I just wanted to apologize for not warning you all beforehand about the last chapter. I know it was really intense and incredibly gruesome, but it was necessary for the story. I hope you all continue to read and thank you so much for sticking with me._

_I hope you enjoy Edwards POV. I apologize if it's not very good. I tried my best.

* * *

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Killing me Slowly

I was trying to catch my breath. Emmett and Jasper had forced me out of my apartment after four days. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were in Forks with our parents and I was more than a little depressed. I finally called her that morning and assured her that it would all be over soon.

No sooner had I hung up with her than my apartment was being raided by my bear of a brother and our new brother-in-law. They told me they weren't leaving until I agreed to go running with them.

So I changed my clothes, grabbed my iPhone, and met them downstairs.

We went to a park near my apartment building and followed the trail. I was always faster than them and decided to let off a little steam, so I ran full out, passing them by in no time. When we finally called it quits we stepped off into the trees a little to catch our breath and to rehydrate.

I was draining my water bottle when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" Alice's high pitched voice assaulted my ear, but I couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Ali, you need to slow down. I have a hard enough time understanding you when you're not agitated." I glanced at my brother's.

They both stood up at the mention of Alice's name.

"Bella's missing." She finally managed to get out. "I went to wake her for breakfast and she was gone. Edward, I'm so sorry. He must have gotten in here while we were all sleeping."

Her words hadn't hit me, I still couldn't believe it. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Edward… I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked.

I didn't even notice when Jasper took the phone from me. My mind was reeling, trying to comprehend the words that had been spoken.

After what seemed like hours, I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. "Edward…"

That's what finally broke me. Hearing him say my actual name, the sorrow in his voice, I couldn't take it. The overwhelming pain coursed through me and I screamed in agony, falling to my knees. I found myself gasping for air after the screams subsided; tears ran unabashedly down my face.

I could muster the feelings to be embarrassed at my display. I had already been in pain with her so far away from me and now… now. I shouldn't have sent her to Forks, she should have stayed with me where I could have protected her.

Jasper and Emmett tried to calm me down, but nothing could.

All that I seemed to be able to register was that Bella, my Bella, had been taken by that monster. The man who had broken her in so many ways, the man I swore to protect her from. She was in pain and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay.

I didn't care that people were walking passed us along the trail, or that there was a very large rock digging into my shin, the overwhelming pain I felt without Bella blocked everything else out.

"Come on, man. Let's get out of here." I was pretty sure it was Emmett's voice, and his grip that held on to me as we walked.

I was dying slowly on the inside.

By the time we got back to my apartment building it was dark, we must have been out there for hours.

When we got to my apartment I stumbled in, trying to regain my bearings. I had to do something, anything. Sitting idly by waiting for news would just drive me further over the edge. "I have to find her." I managed to get out.

"Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea." That was Jasper.

"My fiancée is kidnapped by the same sick bastard that tortured her for weeks and you don't think it's a good idea that I look for her?" I asked incredulously. My fists were clenched at my side and I could feel myself about to lose control.

Jasper let out a sigh. "That's not what I meant. Man, you have to be smart about this. Somehow James figured out what we were up to and he got to her." The fact that he was so calm was unnerving, but he managed to keep me calm as well. "If you are going to do this, you can't go in there half assed. You need a plan."

I knew he was right and that got to me. I didn't want to be rational. I wanted to track James down and watch him suffer.

Emmett came out of the kitchen and handed me a beer, sitting in the chair next to the couch. "Jazz is right. This guy is smart, but we're smarter." He had a cocky grin on his face as he took the top off of his drink and took a long drag of it.

I took a swig of my beer, sitting back on the couch and let everything sink in. I ran a hand through my hair.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Emmett cleared his throat. "Why don't you and Jasper go to Mom and Dad's in the morning? I need to stay here and talk with my team. Once we get permission to set up base in Forks we'll be there in no time."

I took another swig of my beer and looked at Jasper

He nodded. "I'll be here bright and early." He left not too long after.

I leaned my head back on the back of the sofa and finished the beer. I got up to go take a shower and was stopped by Emmett.

"Eddie, we'll get her back. She'll be fine." He patted me on the shoulder, jostling me slightly with his grip.

"Thanks, Em." I sighed. "You know once she's back here I'm going to kill you for calling me 'Eddie' right?"

His booming laugh filled the apartment and he made his way back to the couch, flipping the television on. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Eddie. We both know who the stronger one in this relationship is."

I shook my head at him, trudging up the stairs to the bedroom. There was absolutely no possibility of me getting any rest. I laid down on top of the covers and just stared at the ceiling. The gaping hole in my chest ached and made it difficult for me to breathe.

When the alarm clock finally went off I shut it off right away and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on, making sure it was hot, and took off my clothes before climbing in. I stood under the showerhead, letting the water to run over my body. I turned on the rest of the jets and didn't move.

Once the water turned cold I climbed out and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I looked up and caught my reflection in the mirror, I could hardly recognize myself. Dark circles had taken up permanent residence under my eyes and my cheeks were sunken in.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I wrapped the towel around me, letting it settle on my hips, and went out to the bed room. I was part of the way to the closet when I saw someone standing in the door way.

Glancing up I saw that it was Tanya.

"What the hell… how did you get in here, Tanya?" I growled at her. Part of me felt ashamed for being rude, but I brushed it aside. I wasn't in the mood for her today. I continued to the closet and got dressed.

A small sob came from her. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

I came back out, pulling a tee shirt over my head. "What are you talking about?"

She handed a small CD case over to me, trying to control the sobs wracking through her body. "I never meant for this to happen, Edward. Please, you have to believe me."

"Tanya," I firmly took hold of her forearms, "what are talking about? I need you to take a deep breath and then start from the beginning." It was taking all of my strength to not fall apart, and seeing Tanya hurting was not helping me.

It took her a minute to calm down, but she finally took a deep breath and began speaking. "Kate, Irina and I had every intention of going to Alice's wedding. We flew to Port Angeles a day early and were planning on driving to Forks the following morning."

She looked into my eyes. "I went to the hotel bar that night and a guy approached me. We drank and I don't really remember too much after that except that I woke up in his room the next day with a terrible hangover. There was no way I was going to make it to Forks in time.

"He asked me some questions about you, but I didn't really think anything of it." Tears started running down her cheeks again. "Until I came to visit you."

My temper was starting to get the better of me as I waited for her to continue. I didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"He managed to find me again and when I refused to answer his questions he came after me. He threatened my sisters, Edward. I had to protect them, but I had no idea that he was going to hurt her." She was becoming more difficult to understand. "Please believe me. I am so sorry."

Reigning myself in, I closed my eyes and took a few steadying breaths. I knew I couldn't blame Tanya, it wasn't her fault. "I believe you." My jaw was clenched.

Tanya sniffled "I'm so sorry." She finally stood up and let herself out.

I sat there for a moment, staring after her. It seemed that everyone, my family excluded, was out to get us. Then I noticed the disc on my bed. I picked it up. 'Watch me.' It said.

Nervously I stood and up and managed to drag myself downstairs. Emmett had thankfully gone home after I went up to bed, so I didn't have to worry about hearing anything from him. I took the disc carefully out of the case and put it in the DVD player. I turned the television on and pressed play.

Nothing happened and then this guy's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Edward. I hope you enjoy this little treat I have for you." He turned from the camera and made his way into the room. The hotel room looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

There tied on a bed, bleeding and bruised was my Bella. I didn't hear a word that had been said, but I saw him crawl on top of her and then he jabbed something into her side.

Pure, unadulterated rage took over. I saw red. I didn't care what it took, or how I did it, I was going to find this guy and finish him. Unable to look anymore I turned the television off.

Jasper showed up not too long after and we drove down to Forks. Carlisle and Esme were outside as soon as I pulled up and Alice jumped into Jasper's arms before he could even get the door to the Volvo closed.

Esme pulled me into a hug, whispering silent words of encouragement to me and kissed me on the cheek before letting go.

Carlisle patted me on the back, looking me in the eye. "We'll get her back son."

I nodded, talking about it hurt too much.

Alice let go of Jasper for a moment and came over to me. She tried to apologize again and I stopped her. It wasn't her fault and I wasn't going to let her take the blame.

It was my fault for allowing her to come back here. Even though I knew my parents had done everything they could, I should have been more careful and just let stay with me.

We finally went inside and had nothing left to do but wait.

No one tried to fill the silence or make things more bearable and I was grateful for that.

Finally Emmett called a couple of days later and told us that Laurent was in custody.

That was one problem taken care of.

He was on the way in and got mauled by Rosalie when he pulled up to the house.

Everyone had their lovely reunions and Esme, bless her heart, offered to make lunch for us. I think she could sense my depression and wanted to do something to change the atmosphere a little.

She made us some sandwiches and we ate in silence.

After everyone was finished eating I offered to do the dishes. Anything to keep my mind occupied. I quickly cleaned up and was wiping down the counter when my cell phone rang.

I froze in place for a split second before answering it. "Yes? Bella is that you?" The only other people that would call me were all here.

There was silence and then a small voice spoke, but I knew it was her. "He has me in Forks, in a hotel." She paused for a second, her voice laced with fear. "Please. I love you." And the line went dead.

Bella. She was alive.

My body wouldn't move, I could still hardly believe that she had called. I worked through what she had said and the video that James had sent. There were a limited number of hotels in Forks, but I couldn't afford to go to the wrong one.

"Edward, son, are you alright?" Carlisle's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"She called, Dad." I finally said. "He has her here."

Carlisle led me to the living room where the rest of the family was. He filled them in as I tried to figure out which hotel he had her in.

Then it hit me. I recognized the comforter on the bed and knew exactly where to go. "I know where he has her, Dad are you coming?" I stood up, quickly explaining about the video and the conclusion I had come to.

"Eddie, you can't go down there by yourself. Let me notify my team, we are trained for these kinds of things." Emmett meant well, and the SWAT team he was on was probably better equipped to handle this type of situation, but I didn't care.

"I have to get to her. Look, just try to get there as quickly as you can." I kissed Esme's cheek and tried to smile reassuringly at Alice and Rose.

Carlisle was right behind me, his medical bag in his hand.

Bella, hang on.

* * *

_Just so you all know. I've decided to do a sequal for this story. There's a lot more to come so don't worry._


	22. A fresh Start

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- One

A fresh Start

James fell asleep on top of me. He'd had his fun and didn't even bother pulling out. He kept all of his weight on me, causing my already aching breaks and wounds to scream in even more agony.

I forced myself to forget about him on top of me. Even though it hurt to breathe and he was practically dead weight on top of me, I made myself think of anything else.

And so I focused on Charlie, on Renee, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. I just needed to forget for little while. Then I thought of Edward. The way I always felt so safe in his arms, how he seemed even more beautiful when he smiled, and the way he kissed me.

Finally he woke up and pulled out of me and got up to take a shower.

I held in a small whimper when he got off of me, the pain from him forcing himself inside me was starting to catch up. Consider everything he had put me through, I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to have children. Those few minutes he spent in the shower were the only time I got to try and breathe.

When the water shut off I stared at the door, on full alert.

"You know, Bella," James called from the bathroom before stepping out in a towel, "perhaps we should try something new."

My body began to tremble. Those were never good words.

I didn't like the look in his eyes.

He jumped on the bed, causing my broken leg to jostle. A grin spread across his face when I whimpered in pain. "I want you to kiss me. Not just a peck either, I want you to kiss me like you would your precious fiancé."

Was he crazy? For the first time since he'd taken me I wanted to fight back. I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me. He was stronger than me and had already proven that he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted, but I had to do something.

He crawled toward me, his stance that of a predator stalking his prey. "I want your tongue on mine and I want you in complete control."

I swallowed the vomit that threatened to come up and turned my attention to him. "So, basically you want me to make love with you like I would Edward?"

Nodding, he released one of my wrists from its confine.

"Well," I sat up a little and leaned forward so my lips were mere inches from his, "since I haven't done that, it would be no easy feat. Besides, I don't know where your mouth has been. What makes you think I would willingly let it touch me?" Even though I knew that he would most likely kill me for saying that, it felt good.

He growled, livid at the insult I had just thrown at him, and hit me across the face with all of his strength.

I fell back, the pain screaming at me and blood dripping from my mouth. I hit my head on the bed side table, struggling to get a handle on my surroundings.

There was a loud banging coming from the door and then a voice I would recognize anywhere.

Edward.

I tried to reach out for him, but my arms would not cooperate.

"Can you hear me, Bella?" Edward called to me, his voice sounded so distant.

I wanted to tell him that I could hear him, that I was alright, but it was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move or speak.

When I heard his velvety voice again I breathed a sigh of relief.

But, before I could relax there was a scuffle of some sort. I tried to open my eyes, to find him, and when I did there was a loud gun shot. I screamed and thrashed, trying desperately to get up so I could see if he was okay.

Nothing I did worked.

"It is okay, Bella. You're safe now." Carlisle's calming voice broke through the fog in my brain. "Everything is going to be okay."

He must have injected me with something because the pain went away. I felt suddenly as though I was floating on air and was extremely sleepy. "Where's Edward?"

"Don't worry, Bella. He's fine." Carlisle assured me. "Just rest for now."

Even though I became aware of other people in the background I ignored them. I called for Edward one more time; I had to hear from him that he was alright.

"It's okay, my love." His melodic voice whispered. "Please, rest now."

Just before I drifted off I opened my eyes and looked in to the deep, emerald ones that I knew so well. "I love you."

He fought back a sob, tears in his eyes. "I love you, too," was the last thing I heard before passing out.

I woke up to a loud beeping noise. I tried to remember what had happened before blacking out. Flashes of James on top of me started flooding to me and I jerked up, trying to climb off of the bed and hide.

"It's okay, Bells. Relax." Charlie. He was sitting on my bed, holding my hand as gently as he could.

Opening my eyes slowly, I tried to take in my surroundings. "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped, kiddo." His voice sounded like it was ready to break at any second. "James got you, but you're safe now. You're going to be just fine."

The light in the room hurt my eyes as I took time to adjust to my surroundings. I could see that Charlie had been crying and I wanted to ease his pain. "I'm okay, Dad. You don't have to worry." I whispered, my throat was dry and I could feel it crack.

He chuckled sadly. "I love you, Bells. Always will." He pressed a kiss to my cheek as gently as he could.

"I love you too, Dad." I slowly turned my head so I could look around the room, taking in my surroundings. My heart swelled when I saw Edward asleep in a recliner near my bed.

"That boy hasn't left your side since you were brought in here." Charlie huffed.

I rolled my eyes at my father. "He loves me Dad."

Charlie muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear, but turned his attention back to me.

"Where are the others?" I tried to adjust my position a little, but was stopped by a sharp pain shooting through my side. I hissed.

Charlie released my hand. "They're in the cafeteria eating dinner. Renee's here too." The happiness in his eyes at mentioning made me happy. Even though it wasn't under good circumstances, he was still pleased to have her here.

"Dad?" I hated how dry my throat was.

He nodded. "Hmm?"

"What happened to him?" I had to hear it. I needed to know that he wasn't going to come after me again.

Charlie sighed before he answered. "He won't be coming after you again, Bells. That's a promise." He didn't say any more.

At that moment the door opened and in came Renee, Alice, and Carlisle.

"Oh, you're awake." Alice was ecstatic as she made her way to me. She hugged me gingerly, obviously aware of my many injuries, and kissed my cheek. "You had us all so worried." She admonished, adding a small smile to her features.

"Sorry, Ali." I felt a few tears form in my eyes.

Alice wiped the tears that had fallen away and kissed my cheek again. "I'm going to let you get some rest, but I will be here with the others to check on you in the morning." She assured me.

I nodded and watched her leave as Renee came and sat on my bed. We hadn't really seen each other since I moved to Forks in high school. Sure we had emailed and talked on the phone some, but not nearly as much since the attack six years ago.

"Hi, baby." Renee said tearfully, taking my hand in hers.

That seemed to open up the flood gates. We both sat crying, our tears mingling as she pressed her cheek to mine. Neither of us spoke as we simply mourned together, healing each other in a way. "I've missed you, Mom." I whispered.

Chuckling, she pulled back a little to see my face. "I've missed you too, Bella." She sat with me for awhile, telling me all about Phil and their life in Florida. My fun loving erratic mother hadn't really changed much, and that was comforting.

Even though it had been years, it was almost as though no time had passed between us. She teased me about my engagement ring and asked how Edward and I had met.

I had to tell her about how he had saved me six years ago and then we met again at a hospital benefit a while back. I dodged any questions about our romantic life and was thankfully spared an even worse interrogation when Carlisle insisted that I needed to rest.

"We'll be back in the morning." Renee assured me, patting my hand gently before standing up.

"Get some rest, kiddo." Charlie nodded.

I watched as he opened the door and then they were all gone. I took in my surroundings, letting out a small sigh.

Everything that had happened felt like a bad dream. I was still trying to decide what was real and if I had only imagined everything that had happened.

Then I tried to move slightly. Not a smart move. I hissed in pain a little louder than I had before, waking up Edward in the process.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment, finally looking in my direction. When it seemed to finally register with him that I was staring back, he pushed the footrest of the recliner he had been sleeping in down, and came over to me.

Neither of us spoke, he just cupped my cheek tenderly in his hand and stared into my eyes for what felt like hours. He ran his thumb under my eye wiping away tears I hadn't even realized that I had been crying.

"You came for me." I finally managed to say.

Edward laughed quietly. "Always." He assured me.

I looked him over carefully; making sure that he was alright to, when I noticed a bandage on his left upper arm. "What happened to you?"

"Emmett was reading James his rights and was putting him in cuffs when he managed to slip out of them." Edward told me reluctantly. "He shot at me before Charlie stopped him. It's nothing, love."

"You're hurt. Of course it's something." I wanted to inspect his injury, but my body did not like me moving.

At hearing me whimper in pain again, Edward gently made me lie down again. "You need to rest, Bella. The injuries you have are serious. We can discuss this later." He pressed the button to call for a nurse. When one of them beeped in he told them that I was ready for more pain medication.

I stubbornly glared at him when he turned his attention back to me. Why wouldn't he tell me how badly I was hurt or even how badly he was?

"Please, love. I have been without you for two weeks and have spent another week watching you in this bed." His eyes held so much pain and sadness, I hated seeing him hurt. "Please just let me take care of you." He knew I couldn't resist him.

Reluctantly, I agreed just as the nurse came in.

She gave me a dose of the pain medication Carlisle had me on and then left.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep again was Edward kissing me on the forehead and murmuring an "I love you."

When I woke up Edward was curled up on the bed next to me. The dark circles that had been under his eyes were going down and his face looked peaceful. He had one arm carefully wrapped around my waist and his face had been buried in my hair.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips; I was finally back in his arms, back where I belonged.

Edward began to stir as I watched him and opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning, love." He whispered.

That voice. I had missed that beautiful velvety tone. "Good morning."

He brought his hand up to my face, and ran his thumb feather light across my skin. "Don't ever do anything like that to me again. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." He closed his eyes.

"I'll do my best." I bit my lip for a second, thinking about the questions I wanted to ask him. "Edward?"

"Yes." He opened his eyes and lifted them to meet mine.

My side hurt, but not nearly as much as it had before, it was easier to ignore now. "If I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the truth?"

He nodded. "Of course, Bella."

"When you found me, how bad was I? How bad were you?" I don't know what made me ask him, but I needed to know. I had to know what James had inflicted on me again.

"You were pretty bad off. Well you had two fractured ribs, stab and knife wounds over thirty percent of your body, a concussion, tearing and scarring from the ra…rapes, and parts of the femur and tibia bones from your leg was breaking through the skin." His voice got lower by the end. "The bullet he hit me with went straight through, missing my major arteries. I'm fine."

I sighed, satisfied that he was alright.

Edward continued stroking my cheek. "James won't ever hurt you again, Bella."

"I know, Edward." I closed my eyes. I had gathered from Edward's answers and Charlie's reaction, that James had been shot and killed when he tried to attack Edward.

We had a few more minutes of peace before everyone came into the room. Alice and Rosalie pushed themselves onto the bed with me, being very careful not to hurt me.

Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle were gathered around the foot of my bed discussing my care and how long I would need to stay in the hospital. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were on the left side of my bed, talking quietly.

It made me smile to see the camaraderie between Edward and Jacob. After what had happened before Alice's wedding I didn't think they would even be able to stay in the same room together, now they seemed to have a brother's in arms type of relationship.

No one asked me to relive those horrible days, I was very grateful for that. Emmett only mentioned that I would have to give a statement to the police and then it was over.

I tried not to think about it while my family was with me. I couldn't think about it anymore.

All that I cared about at the moment was that I was safe and with the people that loved me the most.


	23. Coming back to Life

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Two

Coming back to Life

Edward was beyond patient with me throughout my recovery. He took such great care of me and made sure that I had the best of everything. I don't think he left the hospital the entire time I was there, even when he started back to work.

He spent every night with me and made sure someone was with me during the day if he was scheduled to work.

The day I was checking out of the hospital Alice and Jasper came to visit me. I felt like I was being released from prison or something, ready to finally go home.

Alice giggled at my excitement. "Happy?"

"You have no idea." I sighed happily. "If I hear one more story about a stuck catheter … I think I might lose it." I shuddered.

"Okay, that's just gross." Alice's nose scrunched up in disgust.

I nodded. "Exactly. You've been spared the gory details, unlike me who had to hear everything from that poor old man for the past three weeks."

The beautiful melodic laughter of my Edward filled the air. He was standing in the doorway of my hospital room, a wheelchair placed in front of him. "Carlisle is filling out the last of your paperwork, so we can leave in just a few minutes." He brought the chair over to me.

He held it steady while Alice helped me into it, putting my broken leg in the designated leg rest. I knew it hurt Edward's feelings that I didn't let him pick me up, but I was still uncomfortable with direct contact from him. From any of the men in my life really.

I loved them all and knew none of them would hurt me, I just needed time.

Carlisle came into my room, a kind smile on his pleasant face. "I see someone is ready to get out of here."

"Very ready." I nodded with enthusiasm.

"Okay then, Edward you have her prescriptions?" He continued after Edward nodded. "All I can do now is advise you to rest as much as possible, Bella. You're body is still recuperating, so please try not to overdo it."

A mischievous grin spread across my face at his words. "Who me? Come on now, Carlisle." I waved him off.

"Yes you. I'm putting Edward in charge of making sure that you don't do anything to strenuous and get plenty of rest." He patted his son on the shoulder and smiled at him.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. "You boys worry way too much."

They both laughed.

Edward went to go bring the car around the front and Jasper wheeled me out, with Alice walking right beside me. They stood with me as Edward pulled up to the curb in the Volvo.

"Call me later and I'll come over to help you shower and dress." Alice whispered to me so I wouldn't be embarrassed, as she helped me into the car.

Blushing despite myself, I nodded to her. "Thanks, Ali." I whispered back.

She kissed my cheek and then stepped back to shut the door.

I turned my head, resting it on the headrest, so I could look at Edward.

He smiled his crooked grin and took off toward our apartment.

As I watched him I felt that I needed to explain to him why I was reacting to him the way that I was. I didn't want him think that my feelings toward him had changed any because I was still as much in love with him as ever.

"Edward." I said softly.

"Yes, my love?" Both of his hands were on the steering wheel, but I could see his right hand twitching to reach out to me.

I let out the breath I had been holding and started talking. "Edward, I'm sorry that I'm pushing you away. You are the best thing in my life and I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for you."

"Bella," he tried to speak, but I held up my hand and he stopped so that I could continue.

"What happened… I'm still trying to work through that the best that I can. But, that doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I don't want to be your wife because I do." I wiped a traitor tear away, getting a hold of my emotions. "You were the one thing that kept me fighting, Edward. I want you to be my husband and I want us to be to start our family together, I just… I need you to be patient with me a little longer.

"You have already been more patient with me than I deserve." I let out a slightly nervous laugh, glancing down and then lifted my eyes to his. "I love you."

Edward put the car in park; I hadn't even noticed that he'd pulled into the parking garage of our apartment building. "I love you, too." He looked over at me and there were tears falling down his cheeks. "Bella, it does hurt, but I understand. If you need time then that's what I'll give you, I'd wait forever for you."

My cheeks reddened and I smiled. "Thank you, Edward. I don't deserve you."

"It is I who doesn't deserve you, love." He got out of the car and came around to my side. He got a pair of crutches and my bags from the backseat and then opened my door for me. "Do you want to try using these?"

I nodded shyly. I held onto the door so that I swing my legs out and then grabbed onto the crutch that Edward was holding for me.

He kept a hold of it so that I wouldn't fall over when I tried to stand up.

Once I finally managed to get out of the car and had both crutches firmly in place, we made our way into the building. It was dreadfully slow going, but Edward never once complained. He kept one hand behind me, hovering slightly over my lower back, just in case I fell over.

When we finally walked into the penthouse I let out an audible sigh of contentment, Edward chuckling behind me. I turned a glare toward him. "What are you laughing at, Dr. Cullen?" I couldn't help but to pout.

Another round of laughter escaped his lips as he set my bags on the floor behind the couch. "I've just missed that wonderful sense of humor of yours." He grinned and pulled a few pieces of paper from his back pocket. "I should go get these prescriptions filled and grab us something to eat."

The look on his face told me that he didn't want to leave me alone. We both knew that the apartment was safe, and the security guard downstairs knew not to give anyone access to the penthouse floor unless it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rose. But, Edward was protective, and I loved that he wanted to keep me safe.

I got myself settled on my favorite couch and propped my leg up on the mountain of pillows he had provided for me. "Why don't you call Alice on your way out? I'm sure she's waiting by the phone as we speak for your call."

He nodded, seeming reluctant to move at all.

"Edward." I sat up on my elbows and smiled softly at him. "I love that you worry about me and that you want me to be safe, but I'll be fine. Alice would probably be halfway here before you even make it to the car and I'm sure Jasper will come along as well. Don't worry." I tried to assure him.

Nodding his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "It's hard not to, Bella." He looked down at his hands as though he had just admitted something that embarrassed him.

I bit my lower lip, understanding exactly how he felt. The very idea of being away from him for even a minute sent me into a panic and made me ache for him. We had been apart too long already, but we had to take baby steps. "Believe me, I know," I whispered.

Finally he pressed a few buttons on his phone and turned his back to me for a second. He spoke quietly for a couple of minutes and then came over to where I was on the couch, standing behind it. He stooped down and put his arms along the back of it, looking down at me. "Alice will be here in ten minutes. Call me if you need anything."

Smiling, I looked into his eyes and tried to convey just how much he meant to me. "I will."

He winked at me and I blushed in response. As he went to the elevator his chuckling echoed slightly around the room.

We were finally getting back to a good place. It felt as though we were staring from the very beginning, though even then I could hug him or even at least kiss his cheek. More than anything I wanted to feel his arms around me, I always felt so safe and warm in his gentle hold, but I just couldn't let him touch me.

Time. I just needed some time. Hopefully that would help.

I couldn't ask Alice to come over and help me shower for long. Even though I knew she would do it as long as I needed her to, it just didn't seem right infringing on the time she should be spending with Jasper.

They haven't even really been able to truly celebrate being newlyweds and everything. I felt even guiltier as that realization hit me.

She did so much for me without a second thought. I couldn't keep disrupting her alone time with Jasper.

"You know, I am more than happy to come over and help you Bella." Alice's pixie voice interrupted my thoughts. "Jasper doesn't mind either."

I raised myself up on my elbows and saw them both walking in. "What makes you think I was even thinking along those lines?"

"Bella, you're my best friend and are practically my sister." She shook her head and made her over to me, plopping down on the coffee table in front of me. "I think I know you pretty well. Besides, I get these feelings sometimes."

"Oh really? Watch out, Jazz, we've got a psychic on our hands." I called over to him, grinning triumphantly when I heard him laughing behind me.

Alice rolled her eyes and stood up. "You mock, but my feelings haven't been wrong yet. Just the other day I had one of those feelings about…"

I held my hand up in objection. "If this involves some type of sexual escapade with Jazz, please spare me. No offense, Jasper, but I that's just gross."

"None taken." Jasper called from the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes again, Alice leaned down and helped me stand up. "Well no offense, but I'm only helping you up these stairs once. If you want to come down here again you better get that loving fiancé of yours to bring you back up."

Hopping as she walked I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you implying that I weigh a lot?"

She brought her free arm up to her chest in mock horror. "I'm not implying a thing. But, seeing as how I am so tiny and pixie like, it would be a little more difficult for me to maneuver someone such as you up and down those stairs all the time."

"Wow. Only because it's you would that not be considered an insult." I laughed as we slowly made our way up the stairs. It felt good to laugh.

Getting up the stairs and to the bedroom was hilarious. We kept falling and bumping into each other, I think Jasper even came running up the stairs to see if we were alright when I lost my balance and knocked us both onto the floor.

When he found us on the floor giggling he just shook his head and attempted to remedy the situation. He picked Alice up and then held her waist while she pulled me up.

Once we finally got my clothes and were in the bathroom, I realized what we were going to be doing. Alice helped me cover my cast with plastic and turned the shower on.

She looked over at me after she did that. "What?"

"This is a little awkward, Ali." I kept my head down.

"Hey, try not to think about it. We'll both be in our bathing suits and I'm just there in case you fall over, which, knowing you isn't that far off." She shot at me.

I glared at her. Now I could care less if she helped me, which I'm pretty sure was her intention. We had changed into a couple of bikinis before coming into the bathroom.

Finally I sucked it up and we both climbed in. Our witty banter continued as she tried to distract from the situation at hand. Even though I appreciated her efforts that only served to make me laugh and then fall over. We had quite an interesting time.

After I was finally showered and dressed Edward came home. I got settled in the bed while Alice elevated my leg with about a million pillows. I watched as he hugged Alice and thanked her.

She blew me a kiss and mouthed, "Call me tomorrow," before leaving the bedroom.

Edward sat on the foot of the bed and smiled at me. He held up a bag pertaining food from my favorite Italian restaurant. "I hope you're in the mood for lasagna."

"That sounds perfect." I nodded my head.

"Good." He stood. "You just sit back and relax. I'm going to get us some drinks and then we can put a movie in and enjoy our Saturday night."

Blushing, I nodded my head again. "You really are the perfect man."

* * *

_I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think after this there should be about two or three chapters left. I want to pick up with her recovery and the wedding and more in the sequel. I just want to tell you how awesome you guys are and thank you so much for sticking with me. _

_Oh and before I forget, I plan on taking a little break when I finish this. Not too long I promise, I just want to get some headway on some of the other stories I have. I just posted a poll on what story I should work on after I finish this, along with For the Love of a King. I'll keep the pole open until next Tuesday night. So please go vote. I promise you guys I won't take too long to start the sequel, I love writing this story way too much to let that happen._

_Until next time..._


	24. Standing still or Finally moving forward

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

This is Edwards POV

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Three

Standing still or Finally moving forward

_I stood back and waited for Emmett and his team to burst through the door. My Bella was on the other side, enduring all kinds of tortures I couldn't even imagine. If Emmett didn't bust the door down soon I would do it myself._

_Finally I heard a loud crack and saw five men rush through the door. There was yelling and when Charlie motioned to me that things were clear inside._

_With Carlisle beside me I ran inside. The rage I felt building up in me was insurmountable as I saw the man that had caused Bella so much pain. It took every ounce of my strength not to rip him apart with my bare hands. _

_Bella was tied to the bed. I growled angrily as I made my way to her. "Can you hear me, Bella?" I untied her and tried to be gentle with her as possible. "I'm here, love."_

_Just as I was leaning down to kiss her forehead I force knocked me over. James. He had a gun in his hand and I was doing everything I could to pry it from his hands. We struggled for I don't know how long, could have been minutes or only seconds, but somehow we got free of the hold from the other._

_I tried to get the gun from him again when I heard a loud shot…_

"Hey, are you okay there Edward?" Jasper's voice broke me from my thoughts.

Returning to the present I realized that I was in my office at the hospital. Jasper must have been making his rounds with a few of his patients and stopped by to see me. When I realized I hadn't answered him I stood up and shook his hand. "Yeah, I was lost in my thoughts for a minute."

Jasper nodded his understanding. "Your thoughts wouldn't happen to be 5'4" with long brown hair and big brown eyes would they?"

"Always." I admitted, taking the seat behind my desk again.

He sat down in one of the seats in front of my desk, a serious expression on his face. "Is there something you want to get off of your chest, Edward?" He asked me.

I thought over my concerns for a moment. Was it too soon to be worried about Bella's progression? I loved her so much and didn't want to push her, especially after our talk, but it felt like she wasn't herself anymore. It had been weeks, nearly three months since everything had happened and she was still closed off to me.

We still talked and affirmed our love for one another, but she wouldn't let me anywhere near her. I haven't been able to hug her or kiss her in so long, a dull ache had settled in my chest where my heart was. I missed burying my nose in her strawberry scented hair and running my fingers over her delicately, smooth pale skin. I missed kissing her and waking up with her in my arms.

If I was going to ask advice from anyone it would be Jasper, he had worked with her before and I could tell he wanted to help. "I'm worried about, Bella. Is it normal for a person who has been raped or attacked to be so closed off after so much time has passed?"

Jasper tucked his hand under his chin. "Everyone heals and processes things differently. It takes longer for some than it does for others." He had a very calming effect on people whenever he was around, which helped make this uncomfortable conversation a little less awkward.

"Maybe you're right." I felt like I was telling her deepest darkest secret, but I wanted to help her anyway that I could. "The only time I really see her smile anymore is when she's around Alice, Rosalie, or Esme."

"Bella was like that the first time. She kept to herself, but tried to put on a show for everyone else." Jasper explained. "She hid her pain, actually very well, until you came along."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to do. She's stagnant and just doesn't seem to want to get better."

"Edward, in a way Bella thinks that she is getting better. She's trying to ignore her feelings, her fears, and by pushing them out of her mind it's as though they don't exist." He explained. "The only way she'll get better is if she deals with what happened."

He was right about her ignoring what had happened. Sometimes at night I heard Bella crying and begging James to not hurt her. I wanted to hug her and pull her to me, but couldn't. She refused to talk about it.

She had to heal, to begin her life again. I know what happened was horrible and something that you can't just let go of, but what she was doing wasn't healthy for her, mentally or physically.

"You need to talk to her about it. She's not going to want to, but if you want anything to change you have to push her a little." He advised.

"Won't that make things worse, if I try to force her?" I didn't want her to have a setback, she had told me she needed time and I didn't want to make things worse by pushing her too far.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes in frustration for a minute. "Thanks, Jazz."

Jasper nodded and stood up, shaking my hand. "I hope that I helped. Anyways, I better head on out of here. Alice has some party for us to go to tonight and she'll kill me if I'm late."

I chuckled, clapping him on the back. "I've endured the wrath of the pixie, good luck," I grinned and watched him leave.

Once he was gone I finished up my paperwork so I could leave early. I took my white lab coat off and put it on the coat rack near my desk, grabbing my winter coat and picking up the files I had been working on.

When I left my office I locked up and stopped at Jessica's desk, putting the completed paperwork in front of her. "Can you put this in the system and then file them accordingly?" I slipped my coat on quickly.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen." Jessica batted her eyelashes at me in what was supposed to be a flirtatious gesture. In reality it looked like she had something caught in her eye.

I held back my grimace. "Have a good evening. I'll be in next week." I told her and left, not even waiting for her response. I was anxious to get home to Bella.

Leaving her always made me nervous, even if it was only for a couple of hours. So once I got down to my car I started it and pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

My mind was only on Bella, but I tried to keep my concentration on the road somewhat so I wouldn't get into an accident. When I got to the familiar turn for my building I pulled in and slid to a stop in my parking space.

I set the alarm on the car once I got out and headed into the building. The doorman and I exchanged greetings and a smile spread across my face when I inserted my security card and pressed the button for the penthouse.

Even though things weren't going that well between Bella and I, it was nice to be home where I could know without a doubt that she was safe.

The elevator dinged, signaling I had reached my destination, and the door opened.

"Alice, would you drop it already? Don't you have a party to go to with Jasper soon anyways?" Bella's beautiful voice filled the air as I walked in.

"You can't keep avoiding this for long. Sooner or later you are going to realize that I am right." Alice's voice got closer and closer. "Wesley is so much funnier that Inigo Montoya." She found me hanging my coat up.

I hugged her. "Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Edward. I would stay and chat, but I have to meet Jazz." She pressed the button for the elevator. "You know I'm right, Isabella Swan."

Bella came in from the living room. "Never. Inigo is the funnier one of the two and there is no way you can change my mind." She smiled when she saw me. Progress. "Bye, Alice." She waved.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched my love come further into the room. She was beyond words. The cast from her leg was removed so she could finally walk around in her normal fashion, which was tripping over air, and all of the bruises and other injuries she had suffered had also healed completely.

Her pale looked softer and smoother than silk, and her long brown hair curled at the ends and framed her beautiful face. I found myself lost the depths that were her chocolate eyes as she stood before me.

A light blush graced her cheeks and she lowered her gaze from mine. "Hello Edward." She said softly.

I gave her the smile that I knew she loved. "Hello, Bella." I waited to see if she would come into my, but when she made no move to do so I continued talking. "Are you hungry? I could order a pizza for us?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I actually made lasagna. Is that alright?"

"That sounds perfect, love. Just let me change my clothes." I assured her. When she nodded her agreement I went through the entryway and up the stairs to our bedroom. I sighed when I reached the closet and ran my hand through my hair a few times.

Once I was changed into a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt I went back down to the kitchen.

I found that Bella set a couple of plates with large pieces of lasagna at the counter and glasses of coke in front of each plate. I waited for her to sit down and nearly scarfed down my meal, not realizing how hungry I was since I skipped lunch.

Bella giggled at me and moved to clean the dishes. I offered to do that for her, but she made me sit and leave her be.

While I waited for her to come back out I flipped through the stations on the television, settling on a post game discussion of a game I had wanted to see. The water finally shut off and I heard a few more movements before Bella came out of the kitchen.

"Edward, I think I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed." She told me.

"Hold on." I craned my head back so that I could see her. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" This conversation was not going to go well.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" She hesitantly came and sat on the couch.

I hated that she was so uncomfortable around me now. From the moment I found her again I reveled in her touch, how at home and right I felt with her in my arms. I knew that she felt the same way, and now she's always on edge. "Are you alright, Bella?"

Bella glared at me. "I'm fine, Edward."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"What is this about, Edward?" She sounded irritated. It was better than the usual reactions I had been getting from her lately.

"I'm worried about you. It's been three months and you don't seem to be getting any better." I watched the glow leave her eyes and saw it immediately replaced with a hard mask. This wasn't my Bella.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been getting better every day. I'm smiling and laughing more, you even commented that my sense of humor was back."

"That's around Alice and Rose and Esme. You barely manage a small smile around me." I pointed out to her, trying not to push her too far. "We haven't even kissed or hugged in three months." I added.

"Geeze, Edward. I told you that I was going to need time." She moved to get up. "I'm trying here."

My heart broke as I stood with her. "Bella, sweetheart, I know that you are trying to deal with this, but I don't think that you are really. You aren't moving on."

Her big beautiful chocolate eyes filled with tears at that moment, effectively making me feel like the most horrible fiancé in the world. A sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her hand, hunching over slightly.

"Bella, love, please talk to me. Tell me what to, I'm dying over here." I felt completely useless as I watched the woman I loved cry and was unable to comfort her.

She continued to sob, her knees crumpling as she fell slowly down to the floor. "What… do you… want from… me, Edward? "

I figured since I was already going to hell for this I might as well do it thoroughly. "I want you to want to get better. I want you to fight. I want… you to want help." I hadn't realized that I had been crying until I felt the moisture on my cheeks. "I love you so much Bella. All I care about is that you are safe and happy, and right now you aren't."

Neither of us moved or said a word as my words sunk in.

The sobs wracking through her body finally seemed to subside and she rocked herself back and forth an immeasurable amount of time.

Finally she pushed herself up to standing, wiping her red tearstained cheeks.

I wiped my eyes quickly with the back of my hand and watched Bella.

As she continued to stand in front of me I figured that she was going to head upstairs and take her shower like she had told me she was going to. Instead she surprised me by walking closer to me.

My breath hitched in my throat as the beautiful creature walked nearer to me until our bodies were inches apart and then she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't even to think as my arms wrapped around her tiny waist, holding her to me. Everything in my world was right again.

Her little body started shaking again as she cried some more, burying her face further in my chest and hugging me tighter.

I sighed, kissing her hair and then resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Edward?" Her voice was muffled by my shirt.

"Yes, love." I kissed her hair again.

She sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry."

This may not have been a major breakthrough, but I knew that we were going to be okay now. As long as I had her in my arms, we would be just fine.

* * *

_Okay, according to the poll I'm going to work on With Arms Wide Open along with For the Love of a King after I finish this story. Second in votes was Always Meant to Be and then Discovering Love for the First Time. Once I start the sequel I'm going to try and update the other stories at least once a month._

_Like I said I won't be taking that long to start the sequel I just want to devote some time to my other stories as well._

_I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks so much for sticking with me, you guys are absolutely awesome and I love you all!  
_


	25. Asking for help Is alright

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Four

Asking for help Is alright

Alice and I probably shouldn't have watched the Princess Bride again. We always end up having the same argument whenever we do. She thinks that Wesley is funnier than Inigo Montoya, which is crazy because it completely obvious that Inigo is the funny one.

We were having the same fight when Edward got home from work Friday evening. I've gotten to the point where I just ignore her and reminded her that she had a party to go to with Jasper.

Thankfully she helped me make dinner because I was starving and I didn't think that I could wait for takeout like Edward suggested.

I cut two large pieces of the lasagna I had made after it came out of the oven and placed them on two plates that I set on the counter. Once the drinks were on the counter I got two forks and smiled when I saw Edward waiting for me.

The past three months hadn't been very easy for either for us. I could tell it was taking its toll on Edward, I knew it was a matter of time before he got tired of me and decided he wanted out. I was waiting for it.

Dinner was eaten in silence and I offered to clean up so that Edward could relax. My thoughts were running rampant through my head as I cleaned the dishes and put them in the dish washer. Things were so tense; it was only a matter of time.

Fighting back the panic that was pushing its way to the surface I told Edward that I was going to shower and go to bed. Maybe if I could get some sleep things might not be that bad.

I was not expecting Edward to want to talk.

Then when I heard what was on his mind I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I really thought that I had been hiding it so well. He knew that I was still in so much pain, that I was barely functioning, and I didn't really understand what he was trying to say.

When he told me that he wanted me to get better and that he still loved me I couldn't control the violent sobs that wracked through my body.

My thoughts could barely register anything else, I couldn't believe that he still wanted me after everything that happened. So, when I finally got the tears under control I stood up and made my slowly to him. I stopped just inches from him and then wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

He tightened his arms around me and held me close to him, he kissed my hair a couple of times and I murmured an apology that was muffled by his shirt.

When I finally couldn't cry anymore I pulled back a little from him and wiped my tear stained cheeks, sniffling slightly.

"Bella," Edward kept his arms around me, "I know this isn't something you can just let go of, believe me I do. But, in order for us to get anywhere we can't push each other away, we have to talk. I am not going to lose you again."

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Don't you know that you are the reason I survived. I love you, Edward." Feeling embarrassed, I hid my face in his shoulder. "I can't live without you, and I've… I've been so afraid that you were going to leave."

He kissed my hair, leaving his lips there. "What would possibly make you think that?"

My breathing picked up slightly as more tears started flowing, despite my attempt to hold them back. "You saw what he did to me. How could you want me now? He broke me," I moaned as I began to sob.

Edward took one his arms from around my waist and took my face in his hand. He lifted my face up so that I would be forced to meet his eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you know how much you mean to me?" His voice was rough with emotion. "I love you and I want only you because you are beautiful, inside and out."

I pulled myself closer to him, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Please don't apologize. I just… I want to know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." He didn't push the touching at all, keeping his arms around my waist.

I sniffled again, realizing that I did have to talk to him. "Even though I know that he can't hurt me anymore… I still feel him. I fought back, this time I fought back, but it's like his mark is permanent this time. He's still on me and in me."

He sighed and leaned back so that he could look into my eyes. He looked to the couch and then back to me, silently asking if it was okay to sit down.

I slowly nodded my head and waited for him to sit down before I sat next to him.

Edward adjusted himself so that he was facing me. "Sweetheart, maybe you should talk with someone about this."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand to quiet me down.

He waited until he saw that I was going to let him continue. "I'm not suggesting that you're in anyway crazy, but this is different. This is the second time that man got to you, Bella, and whether you admit it or not you need a way to deal with this." His hand twitched on his lap, moving slightly toward me, but stopping before he got anywhere near me. "We both do."

"Do you want us both to go into counseling?" Thinking that over for a second I watched his response to my question. I might be able to handle it better if Edward was there with me.

"It might be for the best." He ran a hand through his hair. "We can attend sessions together or separately, whichever is more comfortable for you."

Always giving me a choice, I really appreciated that fact. I thought it over for a minute, trying to decide what would best. "Maybe we could try going together. Talking about this is going to be hard no matter what I do."

He nodded his head in understanding. "I will do what I can to make this as easy on you as possible." His beautiful emerald eyes locked with mine and neither of us spoke for a while.

When I hugged him tonight it was just like it was when we found each other again. I felt like I had come home and that was a nice feeling.

More than anything I wanted to ask him to hold me, to curl up in his lap and inhale that scent that was uniquely Edward. I had missed his kisses and the safety his touched elicited in me, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. I didn't know if I would ever be ready for more.

James had taken something from me and I couldn't seem to get it back.

Edward was probably right to suggest that we talk to someone. I fought against it so hard before because I didn't want to worry or bother Charlie or the others. Now though, I would try, if not more me then for Edward.

For the first time in a long time, the silence we sat in was comfortable. I sat facing Edward and just watched him, his beautiful face relaxed and smooth. I took him in as he took me in and it felt like it always had.

I felt a yawn trying to come out, but I tried my best to hold it back. I didn't want to move and break the spell on the moment. Finally I couldn't hold it back anymore and brought my hand up to my mouth to cover it up.

He noticed, Edward always noticed. "I think it's time for bed, love. We can continue this discussion tomorrow." He got to his feet and stretched before holding his hand out for me.

We both went up the stairs and got ready for bed. I changed in the closet, which had become routine, while he got ready in the bathroom. When I came out Edward was sitting on the bed while he set is alarm.

"Edward." I said quietly.

"Yes?" He turned in my direction.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. I know that this hasn't been easy for you and I love that you are being so good to me." I climbed onto the bed, pulling my hair back into a messy bun, and sat down.

He smiled my smile, the smile I had missed. "You don't have to thank me." He finished setting his alarm and then got up to turn the lights off. "I love you."

Climbing back under the covers once we were cloaked in darkness, we both settled in to sleep. "I love you, too." I whispered to him.

I let my eyes flutter closed as Edward's sweet scent flooded my senses, my body yearning to be in the safe confines of his arms. I found myself in a half asleep, half awake state as I laid there. Unaware of what I was doing, one of my hands reached out and wound my fingers through his hair.

My nails gently scratched and massaged his scalp, enjoying the softness of his beautiful messy hair as they traveled down to the nape of his neck and then back up again. His breathing relaxed.

A small groan came from him and then his hand was on top of mine, stopping me. "You are going to be the death of me, Bella, I swear." He groaned again.

"Sorry," I apologized, pulling my hand out from under his. "I didn't even realize that I had been doing that." I shook my hand out, feeling the familiar tingle from our skin touching.

He let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe it would better if I slept on the couch for now. You're not ready for anything more than a hug and staying here is hurting me so…"

I watched helplessly as he climbed out of the bed. "Edward, please don't."

"Bella, I think it's better for both of us." He made his way across the room.

"Please don't go, Edward, I'm sorry." My bottom lip trembled.

Stopping, he turned back to me. "Bella, I'm just going to the couch. I'm not leaving, I promise." His face held a pained expression I had never seen before.

I knew I was acting irrational, but it worried me that he wouldn't want me anymore if he couldn't sleep with me. I was acting mental, but the thought of losing him was just too much for me. "I'm sorry, please. I'm sorry I said I wasn't ready for you to touch me. You can hold me, kiss me, touch me, anything you want just please stay." My body was shaking, trembling, as I begged for him to come back.

"Bella, it's okay." He came over to the bed and pulled me into his arms. "I'm right here, love." He kissed my hair and pulled me a little closer to him.

Without thinking about it, I buried my face in his chest and hugged myself as tightly to him as I could manage. Crying had become an annoying occurrence lately and I found it happening again. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry." My voice was muffled, but I kept repeating that over and over again.

He just stroked my hair and gently rocked me. "Shh. It's alright, my love."

I'm not really sure how long we stayed like that, but eventually I heard Edward humming the lullaby he had written for me. Unconsciousness claimed me not too long after he started.

A strange light filled the room in the morning. Blinking my swollen eyes, I peaked over Edward's shoulder and saw that the sun had come out. Well, at least one good thing would come from today.

Laying my head back down on the pillow, I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. Yesterday had been the most emotionally draining day I had experienced in a long time.

Edward held me in his arms all night, comforting me just like he used to.

The best part was that I didn't fear his touch like I had before. Being in his arms again made me feel safe and protected. I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck and sighed as I felt him stirring.

Slowly waking up, Edward ran his hands up and down my back in a soothing motion. "Are you awake?" His velvety voice was thick with sleep.

I nodded my head. "Yes," I whispered.

"Okay." He still sounded groggy. After staying up for who knows how long trying to calm me down, he probably didn't get very much sleep.

"About last night," I said softly, keeping my face hidden in the crook if his neck out of embarrassment now, "I am so sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. I just…"

He patted my back softly. "You don't have to apologize. I should be the one to. It's been hard on me not being able to have you in my arms, to feel like you really don't want to be here with me, but I didn't even consider what this must be doing to you. I have been extremely selfish. I'm sorry."

I felt even worse as I listened to his apology. The fact that he felt selfish for wanting some affection from me was like the icing on top of the proverbial cake. I made my fiancé, my Edward, feel unwanted and unappreciated.

"You have been so patient with me, a saint really, and I've made such a mess of things. Perhaps it's a good thing we decided to go to someone; we can work on better communication." I sighed, feeling slightly defeated.

Edward laughed, tossing his head back as his body shook. "Oh, love. You would say something like that." He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips delicately to my forehead, still chuckling.

Despite everything else that had been going on I found myself chuckling along with him. It felt good to have the both of us happy, even if only for a moment.

When our laughter quieted Edward looked down at me, a small smile playing across his lips. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll fix us some breakfast. I think today is a good day to call in sick."

I hugged him quickly and climbed out of the bed. I made my way to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. "Edward, I love you very much."

He ran his hand through his hair as he stood up from the bed. "I love you too, Bella. Very much."

My cheeks reddened slightly and I stepped the rest of the way into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the water on in the shower and then stripped my clothes off. Once the water was hot enough I climbed in and stood under the stream.

The heat was refreshing as I cleaned up and washed my hair. I almost didn't want to climb out. When I did, I dried my hair with a towel before wrapping it around my body. I pulled my hair back into a high bun and then went out into the bedroom to get dressed.

I found some comfortable clothes in the closet, pausing when I saw Edward's Dartmouth shirt hanging up on his side. I thought it had gotten lost at the hotel. Part of me thought that I should be upset at seeing the shirt again, I had been wearing it when James kidnapped me. But, another part of me didn't want to let those memories take over.

Downstairs in the kitchen Edward handed a glass of orange juice to me and kissed my hair as I walked passed him. "Better now?"

"Much." I smiled sitting on the stool by the counter. "The Dartmouth shirt."

Edward knew exactly what I was saying. "Alice knew our routine with the shirt and wanted to do something to help. She got it back to me sometime yesterday."

Such a nosy little pixie, but I love her. "That was sweet of her."

"Yes it was." He winked at me as he placed a plate with an omelet in front of me and a fork. He picked up his plate and began eating. After a few minutes he looked over at me. "Do you have an idea of who we could call?"

I smiled, having the perfect person in mind. I held up one finger to him, signaling to give me a minute and I went into the hall to grab my cell phone. I found it on the table by the front door and picked it up. I pressed a speed dial button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello," the calming male voice spoke as he answered his phone.

I slid back into my seat at the counter and looked over at Edward. "Hi, Jasper."

"Good morning, Bella. Do you need to talk with Alice?" He sounded like he was in a good mood.

"No, actually I was wondering if you could do something for me." I took a quick bite of my omelet, noticing Edward as he tried to hide his chuckle. I glared at him.

"Of course, what can I do for you, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I had a feeling his psychiatrist tone was coming in soon, but I let that go realizing that I really did need his help. "Edward and I were talking last night and we realized some things." I locked eyes with him, almost automatically. "Neither of us are in a really good place right now and the only way to move on is to get help.

"So, I guess what I'm asking is if you'll treat us both?" I started talking rather quickly, trying to get my request over with. "I know that I didn't try before and that I didn't really want your help, but this time I promise will be different."

"Bella, slow down for a second." Jasper laughed. "First of all, I'm glad that recognize that you are not in a good place and that you need help. Second of all, I would be honored to work with you both. I love you guys and I want to help any way that I can and I appreciate that you are coming to me."

I let out the breath I didn't even know I had been holding. "Thanks, Jazz."

"How about I schedule you guys to come in on Friday at about 3:30 and then we can go from there." Jasper suggested, clicking keys on his keyboard.

I mouthed what he had said to Edward and he nodded his head. "That sounds great. Thank you again, Jazz." We said our goodbyes and then I ended the call.

Edward took my plate since I had finished my breakfast and cleaned up. When he had the dishes in the dish washer he came over to me and looked into my eyes, gauging my reaction, before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think this is going to be good for us. A fresh start, my love."

"I think you are right." I grinned.

* * *

_Okay there is one more chapter left. You guys have been absolutely awesome and I love you for sticking with this story. Just some things I wanted you all to be aware of, even though this is almost over there is a thread over at the Twilighted forum about this story. Please check it out if you get the chance. You can discuss what's happened and even what you think will happen in the sequel._

_And since this is the second to last chapter I would love it if I could as many reviews as possible on this and the last one as well. I usually don't like asking for reviews, but since this is almost over I want to know you guys' thoughts. Again thank you guys so much for reading my story and I promise to get started on the sequel as soon as I can. I love you all!_


	26. Epilogue

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Five

Epilogue

"First of all, I want to start off by saying that this is a safe place. Whatever is said in this room doesn't leave." Jasper said in his soothing doctor's voice that used to irritate me. "I'm not here to judge and you only need to talk about what you feel comfortable saying." He was in a chair across from me and Edward.

We looked at each other and then back to him and nodded.

"Okay. Why don't we start off talking about how things are between the two of you?" He suggested.

"Monday we had a big talk. Things had been pretty strained between us since she came home from the hospital." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Care to elaborate?" Jasper had a notepad and a pen resting on his lap.

Edward looked at me, one of his arms resting on the back of the couch. "Understandably, Bella kept a distance from me and wouldn't really touch or hug me. We talked, but never really laughed or joked around like we used to. I don't think I really saw her happy unless she was around Alice or Rosalie."

"How has that made you feel? Seeing that Bella doesn't appear happy or comfortable around you now." Jasper asked.

"Useless. That she maybe didn't love me anymore even though she said that she did." Edward kept his gaze on me, his eyes looking directly into mine.

"Bella?" Jasper turned his attention to me.

"I was afraid that Edward wouldn't want me the way he did before, so I held back a little." I said, my voice sounding very small even to my ears. "Allowing him to be that close to me was difficult."

Jasper made a few notes. "You said 'was'. Is it not difficult for you anymore?"

I looked down at my hands that were resting on my lap. "Not as much as it was before. I still want to cringe away sometimes, but being in his arms makes me feel safe."

"Bella, you know I have never stopped loving you. I want you just as much now as I did before this happened." Edward looked down at me.

My heart always reacted when he said things like that. "Thank you. I know you mean that, but I can barely stand to look at myself. He's marked me and taken pieces of me away. So, thinking you, beautiful amazing you, would want me just seemed illogical."

"Bella there is no other woman that has even come close to my heart the way that you have. I know that he has damaged you, but I want to help heal you." Edward admitted softly.

I sighed. "You have already done so much for me, Edward. I'm afraid that if I keep leaning on you the way that I have, you might one day resent me for it, or at least tire of always having to save me."

"That's crazy. You are my life and I don't do these things for you because I have to or because it's expected. I do them because I want to; I want to take care of you." He smiled that perfect crooked grin.

"Being open and honest with each other is important. It may seem ridiculous and redundant, but it's important to keep the lines of communication open. Are you adjusting to being away from each other when you have to?" Jasper's drawl came out. It always caught me off guard.

"Somewhat." Edward admitted. "I still find myself getting anxious when I have to go into the hospital and no one is there with her, but it's getting better."

"I hate it when he has to go in, but I know that we both have our jobs and lives." I said with a sigh. "When we had to hire a bodyguard and things were so crazy, all I wanted was for things to go back to normal. Now that they are it's taking time to get used to it."

Edward nodded his agreement. "All I wanted was for us to be able to live our lives. I find myself worrying about her when I have to go to work even though I know that James can't hurt her anymore."

Jasper smiled. "The reality that you both are left with is tougher than what you both planned on. The idea now is to find a healthy balance so that your relationship can flourish, but also so that you both as individuals can as well. Finding the middle where you can recognize the feelings, but not let it damage your relationship.

"There are a few things I want you both to try over the next week and we can go over it at our next session." Jasper went over a list of things that he wanted us to work on, nothing too difficult which I was grateful for.

"Since Bella's birthday is coming up in the next couple of weeks, why don't you use that as a starting off point. You both need to have fun with each other as well." Jasper encouraged, noticing my hesitancy at that statement. "I know we didn't get very deep today or talk for very long, but I just wanted to get a feel for where you guys are.

"Your visits won't always be this easy. Eventually I want to work up discussing the attack." Jasper put his notepad and pen down beside him on the couch. "Part of the healing process is facing those fears and putting them behind you. Hopefully we'll be able to accomplish that amongst other things."

I stood up, Edward following suit, and smiled to Jasper. "So, same time next week?"

"Yes, if that works for the both of you." He nodded, and went over to his desk and beeped his secretary once we both gave our assent. "Okay, remember to work on those things I suggested and we'll go from there."

"Thanks, Jazz." Edward shook his hand.

We left his office as his secretary went in. Edward led me out to the Volvo, his lightly pressed into my lower back.

He had taken the rest of the afternoon off for our session and I was glad that he actually wanted to do this.

I spent most of the drive back to the apartment thinking about how much our lives truly had changed in the past three months.

Emmett and Rosalie came over at least once a week for dinner, along with Alice and Jasper. Our get togethers were sort of a life line to each other. I felt more comfortable having the girls over, especially when Alice went back to work, and obviously Edward caught on to that.

Hearing him say that he thought I didn't love him anymore pained me. I could never love anyone the way that I loved him, I was just hurting.

The pain I had before was different, I was different. It had been deep an almost all encompassing. I couldn't breathe at times. But, I think that part of that was from being separated from Edward for so long. Our connection was so deep even before we really got to know each other.

He had changed me so completely now; I would never be the same again.

I had tried to prepare myself for what might happen if James ever got to me again, but I don't think you can ever really prepare for the mental ramifications of being violated that way.

But, I was so lucky to have the amazing support system that I did, especially now that my parents were back in the picture. Charlie called me at least once a week and Renee insisted on us emailing as much as possible.

Jacob was keeping his distance this time. I think he realized just how damaging all of this was and decided to give me what he didn't last time, space and a chance to heal.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Edward opened the passenger door for me and led me inside to the elevator.

Most of my time had been spent healing all of the other relationships in my life, except for the one that was the most important to me. I wanted to get us back to where we were before, when I was afraid of being close to him.

He kept his hand on the small of my back as we stepped onto the elevator and grinned when I moved a little bit closer to him, wrapping his arm lightly around my waist.

We were quiet on the ride up to the apartment and smiled at each other when we got in. I stopped in the entryway as he put his keys on the table and hung up his jacket. "I know that Jasper told us to do this during the week, but I thought maybe we could talk now?" I asked him shyly.

"Of course, love." He smiled and we went into the living room where could be more comfortable.

I settled in next to him on the couch and adjusted myself so that we were facing each other. "When we found each other again, it was like I could finally breathe again. My world came back into focus and everything made sense again. You have changed me completely, Edward Cullen."

He was quiet as I spoke, the only hint that my words had any effect on him coming from his eyes.

"My being distant had nothing to do with me going back to that." I had brought my hands up to his face, running my thumbs along his cheeks. "I don't think I ever could after meeting you. My heart knows that you won't hurt me, but my brain and my body are still trying to work that out."

Edward lowered his eyes from mine, but quickly brought them back up.

"I love you with my whole heart and I still want to be your wife." My voice had become softer as I continued to speak. "I know we promised that when everything was over with we would get married, but would you be willing to wait just a little bit longer?"

"Bella, I would wait forever for you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, gauging my reaction before continuing. He must have found what he was looking for because he smiled his crooked grin, my smile. "I understand that you need more time, I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you before.

"The fact that you are starting to make some progress is enough for me. I just don't want to see you in pain anymore." He searched my eyes again before pressing his lips softly to my forehead. "I love you. Thank you."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Thank you? For what?"

"For finally opening up to me. For loving me." His eyes held nothing but adoration in them.

I hid my face in his shoulder, feeling my cheeks getting even redder at his words.

We sat like that for awhile, in silence, and it was nice. He stroked my back lightly as I continued to hide my face in his shoulder. I don't know how long we sat there, but I didn't want to move from the safety and security of his embrace.

Tonight we were having one of our get togethers. This week it was going to be at Emmett and Rosalie's and we had to be there in an hour.

"Edward." I murmured.

He groaned. "Now?"

"We have an hour." I lifted my head up so that I could meet his eyes. "I promise that as soon as it's over I will be your for the rest of the night. We can come back here and it will be just the two of us for the weekend." I bit my lip, holding back the hopeful smile on my lips.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." He groaned again, letting go of me so that I could stand up. "Fine. But, as soon as we finish dessert we are leaving."

I chuckled, heading to the stairs. "Okay. Just promise to behave." I turned to wink at him and then made my way up the stairs.

Unlike Alice and Rosalie, I didn't need all day to get ready. They liked to do a full body makeover every time they needed to go somewhere, it drove me crazy. All I really needed to do was shower and dress, fix my hair, and put on a little bit of makeup.

Thankfully that took hardly anytime at all. I spent most of my time in the bathroom getting ready while Edward got ready in the bedroom. To appease Alice I wore a burgundy halter dress she had designed for me after returning to work. I matched it with a pair of black heels I knew she would approve of and then left the bathroom.

Edward was waiting for me downstairs, so I decided to take the stairs extra slowly in case of any accidents.

His face lit up when I reached the bottom and he took my hands in his. "You are lovely, Bella." He whispered to me.

I blushed with pleasure and let out a deep breath when we left.

Once we arrived at Rosalie and Emmett's I was immediately whisked into the kitchen by Alice and Rosalie. To my surprise Esme was there, peaking at something in the oven.

"Bella, dear, you look beautiful." She pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you." I admitted. "I had no idea that you were coming."

She smiled, handing me a glass of wine. "It was a last minute decision. Carlisle got to leave the hospital early so we called the kids and here we are." She kissed me on the cheek.

"You look better." Rosalie commented.

"I feel better." I smiled, taking a sip of my wine.

Alice came over and put her arm around my waist. "Dinner is on the table. Why don't we go get the guys and eat?" She looked up at me and winked.

Rosalie surprised me a little when she noticed that I seemed different, but I was glad that she did.

I'm not really sure if it was due to starting therapy or because of the talk I had with Edward, but I felt lighter. Things seemed more optimistic to me than they had in months and it was such a great feeling.

Edward held onto my hand as we ate dinner, his fingers loosely twined with mine and I watched everyone around the table. They were all smiling and laughing, so light hearted and carefree.

We were a family made up of siblings, best friends, parents, husbands, wives, and fiancés.

As the guys started to gather up the dishes I stopped them. They sat back down and turned their attention to me.

"I feel like I've been making so many speeches lately, but I want to say this to you guys." I took a moment to relax my nerves before speaking again. "You guys are the most amazing people I have ever met. I feel so fortunate that you have welcomed me into your family.

"Talking about this stuff isn't easy for me because I spent so much time trying to deny it even existed." I took Edward's hand back into mine. "My life wasn't always easy, but you were all there for me when I needed you the most. I just hope that one day I can do the same for you."

Alice was beaming, bouncing in her seat next to me. "We are a family, Bella, and that's what family does for one another." She leaned over and hugged me.

"Can we cut all of this feel good crap and clear the table? I'm ready for dessert." Emmett boomed, followed by a loud smack.

We all laughed.

I turned my attention to Edward. "I love you," I whispered to him.

He grinned. "I love you," he whispered back.

Neither of us said another word. We just smiled at each other, leaning in closer until our lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

_Okay, that's the end for now. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you guys who have read this and have stuck with it. I know sometimes its been intense and difficult to read, but I sure hope you enjoyed the ride. Also, I want to try for at least a total of 1200 reviews for this story. That means that you all are going to have to review this chapter and you know I don't like asking because I never do. So, please try to if you can._

_Now, as far as my other stories and this sequel. I want to take a couple of weeks and try to write as many chapters as I can for With my arms Open wide so that I can just post and not worry about what to write next. If I can do that then I will start on the sequel for this soon after. I'll let you guys know when it's up and I hope that everyone checks out my other stories._

_Don't forget that there's a thread over at for this if you want to discuss this story and the sequel._

_Again thank you guys so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the story as much I as did writing it.  
_


	27. Author's Note

_Two of my stories **No one Saw the Pain** and **The Family that Stays Together** are up for awards at **The Sparkle Awards**. Voting started today and last until the 31st of July._

_Thank you._

_(Don't review to this please, I'm going to take it down when I post another chapter for TFTST)_

Here's the website for you: www(dot)thesparkleawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/ (just replace the (dots) with actual dots)

Thanks again.


End file.
